Two souls, one heart 2 Temporada
by May Goblinweb
Summary: 4 anos tinham se passado depois da “morte” de Edward, Bella depois de ter finalmente conformado que havia perdido o seu grande amor, decide finalmente voltar a viver.
1. Prologo

**Título:** Two souls, one heart

**Autora:** Mayte (May)

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella, e outros.

**Gênero:** Romance, Universo Alternativo, Drama, Comedia… (Todos Humanos).

**Censura:** NC-16

**Sinopse:** 4 anos tinham se passado depois da "morte" de Edward, Bella depois de ter finalmente conformado que havia perdido o seu grande amor, decide finalmente voltar a viver.

Bella tornou-se uma das escritoras mais famosas depois de publicar seus romances, o romance que mais vendeu foi sobre a sua vida chamado "You Found Me" um romance que fez todos sonharem, também escreveu romances misturando vampiro um lindo vampiro sexy chamado "Remember me", que fez todas as adolescentes delirarem. Estaria tudo perfeito se ela não sentisse um vazio na sua vida.

Edward desapareceu misteriosamente e foi dado como morto, mas ninguém imaginava que ele estava vivendo numa pacata cidade sem memória, o que acontecerá quando eles dois se cruzarem? De algo é certo, eles terão bastante o que provar, provar que um amor como o deles nunca é esquecido.

Agora Bella terá de escolher entre Bernard o seu companheiro de todas as horas desde que Edward desapareceu e um homem que é o seu marido mais ao mesmo tempo é um completo estranho, pois não lembra-se nada do que aconteceu entre eles.

Nesta nova saga terão de desvendar mais um mistério…

Quem foi o culpado pelo quase "assassinato" de Edward? Quem quer tanto eliminar a sua família?

Novas descobertas, aventuras, romances, confusões e dramas surgirão.

Mas lembrem-se eles são duas almas, mais possuem um só coração.

**Status:** Em andamento

**Capa da fic no perfil, fotos das crianças, quartos e novos personagens no perfil!**

Prologo

**Forever is forever**

Estou a viver apenas de sentimentos?  
Ou simplesmente não posso viver sem ti?  
Amo-te, odeio-te mas nunca deixo de querer-te.

Estou a viver apenas de desejo?  
Ou não consigo deixar-te ir embora?  
Cheiro-te, saboreio-te mas nunca deixo de querer-te.

Faço-te sentir perdido?  
Confuso?  
Mas sabes que não consigo viver sem ti…  
E abraço-te, empurro-te mas nunca deixo de querer-te.

Porque o meu amor por ti é para sempre  
E para sempre é para sempre…


	2. I will never forget you

**Capitulo 1 - I will never forget you**

**BPOV**

**4 Anos depois **

Sai rapidamente do avião, eu tinha acabado de chagar da minha pequena visita a Berlim, uma visita a trabalho mais ao mesmo tempo agradável.

Já tinha se passado 4 anos, e muitas coisas tinham acontecido.

Eu tinha me formado em Literatura e tinha ganhado alguns prémios de melhores livros, até 3 deles foram publicado em cinema, o "You Found Me", "Remember me" e "Golden Paradise", [n/a: Nomes das minhas fic] eram os três clássicos românticos que tinham mais vendido nestes últimos tempos. Cada um falava de algo diferente, mas tinha algo em comum… um grande amor.

Agora meus amigos também estavam diferentes, Alice e Jazz continuavam casados, Alice e Rose tinham uma famosa grife de moda infantil e adolescente chamado "algodão doce", além de que Alice agora tinha um lindo rapaz de 2 anos chamado Hugo Carlisle, era simplesmente lindo com aqueles olhos castanhos e cabelos meio aloirado.

Dani e Leo também haviam se casado e agora eles tinham uma linda menina de apenas 1 ano chamada Julia, ela tinha uns brilhantes olhos azuis que era simplesmente magnífico.

Os gémeos de Rose e Emmett estavam tão grande e lindos, agora tinham 5 anos, eles tinham cabelos castanhos-claros e brilhantes olhos azuis iguais de Emmett.

Depois da morte de Edward, eu tinha deixado Emmett como presidente da empresa já que eu simplesmente não queria envolver-me com aquilo, apesar de estar sempre atenta ao que se passa na empresa.

Eu tinha tido mais uma menina, era simplesmente linda, os olhos eram idênticos de Edward, e seus cabelos eram bem loirinhos tal como a mãe dele, quando eu olhava para ela, me fazia lembrar muito o meu amor. Ela agora tinha 3 anos, e chamava-se Nina, era uma adorável garota.

- Olá amor. – Disse Bernard quando viu-me chegando ao pé do carro – Senti tua falta. – Disse ao beijar-me.

Desde a morte de Edward, Bernard esteve sempre ao meu lado, tornou-se um amigo muito presente e eu agradecia por ele ter me tirado da total confusão que a minha vida ficou.

Ele tinha se tornado uma figura presente na vida das minhas filhas e eu via que ele cuidava muito bem dela, até melhor do que eu, era difícil de acreditar que aquele irresponsável que sempre esteve ao meu lado tinha se tornado um homem de negócio e muito responsável.

- Também senti a tua. – Eu disse ao entrar no carro – Como estão as meninas?

- Vão bem, Nina activa como sempre, ela caiu com Sasha ao pé de uma rocha e ralou um pouco do joelho. – Eu olhei preocupada – Ela está bem Bella, e Eleonor… é a Eleonor, calada como sempre… apenas no piano.

Eleonor era completamente diferente de Nina, ela era tão calma para uma criança de 4 anos, desde a morte de Edward ela tornou-se calma, eu acho que ela sentiu que tinha perdido um pai, eu sei que muitos diriam que eu estava louca, mas é o que eu sinto. Além de que ela nunca falou, eu tentei de tudo para ela falar mais ela não falava, mas sabia tudo, lia tudo, escrevia! Sim com apenas 4 anos já escrevia, até tocava piano o que deixava todos impressionados.

Uma vez eu a levei ao médico e ele disse que era normal, era uma fase de criança, ela era muito inteligente para eu andar a preocupar-me.

Já Nina… céus aquela dali não parava quieta, tagarelava sobre tudo, queria saber de tudo, corria para todos os cantos e tinha uma certa ligação com Eleonor que parecia que trocavam informações através da mente porque ela sempre dizia o que Eleonor queria dizer, sem Eleonor nunca abrir a boca.

O mais incrível era que Nina chamava Eleonor de cookie, e eu nunca mencionei nada, ela apenas acordou um dia e passou a chama-la de Cookie.

Depois da morte de Edward eu pensei que eu não sobreviveria de tanta dor, mas meus amigos e família estiveram sempre presente o que me fez ficar mais segura.

Bernard agora estava vivendo a uns 6 meses em casa, quer dizer vivia as vezes, porque tinha de estar sempre em Nova Iorque, ele até tinha-me chamado para ir viver lá, até disse que compraria uma casa maior para nós os quatros, mas eu não queria deixar L.A, deixar a casa que eu havia montado com Edward… eu sabia que Bernard sabia que eu nunca amaria ninguém como eu amei Edward, mas eu ficava feliz apenas com a sua companhia ao meu lado.

Chegamos a casa, era um dia quente de verão e avistei minhas lindas meninas na praia em frente a nossa casa com suas babas.

- Mamã! – Gritou Nina correndo em minha direcção juntamente com Sasha e Kealli atrás dela

Eleonor olhou para mim, passou a mão pelo cabelo tal igual a Edward e correu em minha direcção.

- Olá linda, sentiram a minha falta. – Eleonor apenas assentiu que sim e entregou-me um colar de conchinhas – Oh é lindo, querida, amei.

- Mamã vamos para a praia. – Disse Nina com um meio sorriso igual de Edward, por incrível que pareça Nina para uma criança de 3 anos falava bastante bem sem nenhum erro, o que surpreendeu a muitos.

- Querida, mamã está cansada ela precisa dormir. Mas amanhã vamos os quatros ao zoo? Que tal? – Disse Bernard

- Ebaa!! – Disse Nina pulando e Eleonor deu um grande sorriso de satisfação

- Agora vão brincar, depois quero as duas tomada banhos e na cama. Mais tarde eu apareço por lá ok?

- Oook-ay. – Disse Nina ao bocejar, daqui a pouco elas estariam dormindo.

Segui para o meu quarto, agora o quarto que eu dividia com Bernard não era o mesmo quarto que eu dividia com Edward, eu simplesmente não conseguia aceitar outro homem naquela cama, naquela nossa cama.

- Eu vou tomar um banho, pode garantir que as babas vão dar banho nelas agora? Se elas ficarem acordadas até mais tarde vão passar a noite em claro.

- Claro. – Disse ele ao sair

Tomei um banho demorado para relaxar um pouco, eu amava escrever, era algo eu tirava-me da solidão a qual eu sempre sentia-me. Eu tinha comprado uma nova casa em Forks uma pequena cidade que ficava logo acima, era uma cidade calma e tranquila e eu poderia começar a escrever a continuação do meu romance de "Remeber me" onde falava da nova vida da minha personagem que tinha virado vampira.

Nina e Eleonor viriam comigo, seria agradável para elas passarem um tempo numa pequena cidade sem os flashes dos paparazzi, porque aumentou muito depois dos meus sucessos literários.

Terminei o banho e pus uma roupa confortável, encontrei Bernard vindo em minha direcção.

- Elas já estão na cama e eu já dei boa noite, estão a tua espera. Eu vou tomar banho.

- Ok, daqui a pouco eu vou para cama.

- Esperarei. – Disse ao beijar meu ombro nu

Segui em direcção ao quarto da Nina que era o mais perto e lhe dei boa noite, depois liguei a pequena caixinha de música e sai lentamente, o quarto da Nina era como um pequeno conto de fadas, quem tinha decorado os dois quartos foi a minha mãe ela adorava mimar as duas.

Depois segui para o quarto de Eleonor que estava sentada a minha espera.

- Olá linda. – Eu disse ao sentar-me – Não estás cansada? – Ela mexeu a cabeça negativamente – Queres que eu conte uma história? – Ela acenou positivamente e segurou numa metade do medalhão, eu sabia o que ela queria ouvir, era a história sobre seu pai, depois quando elas tinham crescido eu tinha dado metade para cada uma assim sempre teriam uma parte do pai delas com eles. – Ok eu vou contar.

Aconcheguei ela melhor ao meu lado e contei histórias mágicas de como era Edward, de como ele era especial para todos nós e que ele estaria num lugar mágico e que um dia o veríamos de novo.

**EPOV**

Sabe o que é acordar um dia e não saber nada sobre a tua vida? Bem era o que eu passava, a única coisa que eu sabia era que o meu nome começava com Ed, que tinha-me casado a quase 5 anos atrás com uma mulher começado com a letra B.

Como eu sabia disso? Através do meu anel de casamento que eu sempre carregava. Como eu não lembrava o meu nome Abby chamou-me de Edward, porque disse que o apelido de Edward era Ed.

- Edward ajude-me aqui. – Gritou Megan na cozinha

- Já estou indo.

Eu vivia em Forks, com a minha família. Bem elas não eram família de sangue, mas foi a que acolheu-me depois do meu acidente, Abby sempre contou-me que eu quase não sobrevivia. Abby era como uma mãe para mim e Megan como uma irmã, apesar de eu saber que ela queria mais do que isso… mas eu tinha uma aliança… será que havia alguém a minha espera?

Desci rapidamente para a cozinha, e encontrei Megan tentando fazer uma torneira parar de derramar água.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Abby entrando na cozinha alagada

- Eu acabei de descer. – Eu disse indo em direcção a torneira e Megan entregou-me as ferramentas, a casa tinha de estar perfeita para a nova moradora. Infelizmente o banco queria tomar a casa de Abby e ela tinha decidido vender. – Está pronto.

- Óptimo, porque não podemos deixar a casa um caos, os novos moradores chegam no fim da semana. – Disse Abby sentando-se na cadeira – Vem a senhorita Isabella, suas duas filhas e parece que uns seguranças e babas.

- Imagino que deve ser uma riquinha insuportável. – Disse Megan rolando os olhos

- Pelo contrário, ela parece-me ser bastante caridosa. Até deixou-nos ficar nesta casa, vamos ficar nos quartos do fundo, mas ficaremos aqui. Pois ela disse que não vai vim sempre aqui e não precisaríamos sair.

- Claro apenas seremos empregados dela. – Disse Megan irritada

- Melhor do que estar na rua. – Disse Abby – A casa é bastante grande, vocês virão a decoração do quarto das crianças? E o dela? Parecia uma cena de filme.

- Sim eu vi, estas crianças são tratadas como princesas. – Megan deu um suspiro – Como elas se chamam?

- Eleonor e Nina. – Disse Abby com um sorriso – São lindas crianças, eu tenho uma foto delas numa revista. – Ele virou-se e tirou uma revista chama "pais e filhos" – Olhe só, esta é a Isabella e estas são suas filhas.

Eram realmente lindas, e a mulher… céus que mulher.

- Eu sou mais bonita. – Disse Megan virando as costas e fazendo-nos rir

- Bem mais tem algo, a senhoria Isabella pediu isolamento total para ela. Ela terá uma emprega própria que enviara-nos recados se precisarmos e vocês pelo amor de deus não atrapalhem as suas escritas, ela passará a maior parte do tempo do quarto por isso nem precisam de a ver.

- E as meninas? – Eu perguntei para Abby

- Elas têm pessoas que a trataram bem dela. – Disse Abby – Agora eu vou indo, tenho de fazer umas compras e senhorita Megan vens comigo.

- Porque? Sabes que se eu carregar compras meus braços podem criar varizes. – Disse fazendo bico

- As varizes são na perna. – Eu disse

- Cala-te Edward. – Disse ao fulminar um olhar para mim – Por favor vovó.

- Levanta-te Megan que vens comigo e Edward, é melhor ires atrás de lenha a casa terá criança e não é aconselhável estar fria.

- Eu vou indo. – Comecei a sair e virei-me para Megan – Cuidado com as varizes. – Eu disse rindo

Segui em rumo a floresta que ficava logo atrás da casa, vivíamos numa cidade pequena onde todos conheciam-se, mas a casa de Abby ficava fora da cidade, era uma espécie de fazenda, tinha a casa central onde vivíamos, uma espécie de celeiro que tinha porcos, vacas, ovelhas, gansos e cavalos, um lago que estava já começando a congelar, uma clareira ao pé daqui.

Realmente era um lugar mágico.

Peguei algumas madeiras e comecei a cortar, eu sempre perguntava-me que eu era, o que eu fazia, quem era a minha família e principalmente de quem era aqueles doces sorrisos que ecoavam nos meus sonhos, eu apenas tinha certeza de algo: Havia alguém a minha espera em algum lugar. Pelo menos eu tentava acreditar, afinal quando eu fui encontrado muito magoado, eu tinha um tiro no peito, um tiro de raspão na cabeça e algumas fracturas da queda.

Eu só sobrevivi depois da queda porque eu estava de para quedas, o que quer dizer que eu estava num avião… Abby encontrou-me e cuidou de mim, eu tentei descobrir que eu era, mas ela aconselhou-me a esquecer porque pelos ferimentos alguém queria-me morto.

Eu decidi seguir o seu conselho porque eu sentia que ao fazer isso estaria protegendo alguém, só não sabia quem…

Voltei para casa cansado e cheio de lenhas, fui por algumas na lareira da sala e nos outros quartos, entrei calmamente no quarto de Isabella e pus as lenhas na lareira, até que parei quando avistei uma foto em cima da mesa, era uma foto dela, suas duas filha e um homem que eu já tinha visto nas revistas, era um bilionário herdeiros de uma grande companhia de hotéis.

- Ed, estávamos a tua procura. – Disse Megan ao entrar no quarto – O que fazes aqui?

- Eu vim por lenha.

Ela aproximou-se de mim e observou a foto

- Deus, está garota tem a vida que eu sempre quis. Um dia eu vou vestir dior e pisar prada.

-Olhe que eu não duvido nada. – Eu disse rindo – Mas porque a chamaste de garota?

- Ela tem apenas 22 anos Edward, pode ter casado e ter filhos cedo… mas não passa de uma garota. – Ela deu um suspiro – Uma garota que vive a minha vida de sonho… sabe as vezes eu pergunto-me se ela fez alguma lipor ou pôs silicone, afinal o corpo esta em óptima condição para que tem duas filhas pequenas.

- Sabe eu acho que vou ajudar a Abby em algo. – Eu disse saindo

- Céus, porque não apareceu aqui alguém que compreendesse de moda? – Disse ao rolar os olhos

Eu rir com isso

- Eu não faço a mínima ideia. – Lhe respondi quando ela veio ao meu lado para descermos as escadas.

**BPOV**

- Não sabes o quanto eu senti a tua falta. – Disse Bernard ao beijar meu pescoço.

A minha relação com ele era algo… _complicado._

Eu o via como um amigo, um companheiro, um homem que agrada-me… mas nunca o via como eu via Edward, o meu amor.

Mas infelizmente eu tinha de conformar-me, eu tinha de seguir em frente… não só por mim, mas pelas minhas filhas, elas mereciam uma família estruturada, com um pai e Bernard que sempre esteve ao meu lado era a minha melhor escolha.

Além de que elas viam ele como uma figura paterna… ok nunca o chamaram de pai, mas era ele que as levavas para sair quando queriam, era ele que as mimava como um pai, era ele que estava sempre atentos aos cuidados com elas, era ele que eu via como um pai para ela.

Confesso que quando ele apareceu na minha vida, quando eu estava grávida de Nina, fiquei um bocado confusa da sua mudança, mas ele era outro, era um homem e não um rapaz irresponsável, era o homem que eu queria na vida das minhas filhas.

- Também senti a tua, não imaginas a quantidade de fãs que eu tinha. – Eu disse ao passar a mão pelo seu peito nu

- Os teus livros são um sucesso, principalmente agora com a sequela de Remember me, eu só escuto as mulheres a minha volta a comentarem sobre ele. – Disse ao tirar meu short

- Eu gostei de escrever estas histórias, eu identifiquei-me com elas.

Ele olhou-me confuso

- Em que tens em comum com uma garota que é apaixonada por um vampiro, uma garota do século XVII e outras mais que escreveste?

_O amor que elas sentiam pelo protagonista,_ eu pensei.

- Coisas de mulher. – Eu disse mudando de assunto – E que tal pararmos de falar e mais acção?

- Concordo plenamente. – Disse com um sorriso malicioso e eu ajudei-lhe a tirar a calça

Quando ele começou a explorar meus seios ouvimos um grande choro, há sério mesmo, um GRANDE choro, que nos assustou, eu olhei para o lado e reparei que vinha da baba electrónica de Nina.

- Melhor irmos.

- Bella há baba para isso.

- Nina nunca chora, e este choro está estranho.

Pus rapidamente uma blusa e Bernard pôs sua calça, entrei no quarto de Nina onde estava Lilly a sua baba tentando acalma-la.

- Ela está muito quente Sr.ª Masen – Disse preocupada

Peguei Nina no braço que continuava a chorar, realmente ela estava bastante quente, provavelmente com febre.

- Melhor ligar ao médico. – Disse Bernard pegando o telefone

Ligamos para Dr. ª White que imediatamente veio para a minha casa, pegou Nina e começou a tratar dela, com a confusão Eleonor acordou e ficou ali ao nosso pé enquanto Nina fazia biquinhos de choro.

- O que ela tem? – Perguntei quando ela aproximou-se de mim

- Ela está com uma otite crónica.

- Isso é grave?

- Infelizmente sim, teremos de fazer uma pequena cirurgia. – Eu ampliei meus olhos – Não é nada demais Bella, apenas irei por um pequeno tubinho para sugar as "impurezas". Quando se desenvolve uma otite média crónica, o médico limpa completamente o canal auditivo e o ouvido médio por meio de aspiração e zaragatoas e depois instila uma solução de ácido acético com hidrocortisona no ouvido. As exacerbações importantes tratam-se com um antibiótico, como a amoxicilina, administrado por via oral. Uma vez identificadas as bactérias que provocam a infecção, ajusta-se o tratamento antibiótico.

- Então é apenas uma simples cirurgia e ela ficará bem?

- Teremos de fazer exames depois, porque uma otite crónica se não for cuidada a tempo pode até levar a perder um pouco da audição. – Ela deu um suspiro – Foi sorte termos identificado a tempo, eu acho melhor vocês acompanharem-me ao hospital para fazermos logo a limpeza, amanhã eu faço os exames e direi como ela está.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntou Bernard

- Vamos cuidar bem dela, eu prometo.

Levamos Nina ao médico onde fizeram todos os procedimentos, era sempre um aperto no coração ver uma das minhas pequenas sofrendo.

O procedimento foi rápido como Dr. ª White falou, agora a minha pequena estava adormecida devido a anestesia.

- Isso quer dizer que vais ter de adiar a sua ida para Forks? – Disse Bernard quando estávamos no meu quarto, pois Nina já estava adormecida em casa

- Eu não sei…

- Bella é perigoso levares ela agora, deixe-a recuperar-se… ou poderiam ir todas para Nova Iorque, porque vais para aquele fim de mundo?

- Por que é lá onde se passa as novas aventuras do meu livro e eu quero conhecer pessoalmente a cidade, além de que faria bem as meninas respirarem outros ares.

- Podia respirar outros ares na minha mansão em Nova Iorque, eu simplesmente não compreendo o motivo de se prenderes tanto nesta casa. - Disse ao lançar-me um olhar, boa iria começar uma nova briga – Eu já lhe chamei para ires viver comigo e não compreendo porque não deixas L.A, eu só lhe peço isso.

- Eu não quero deixar L.A porque minha família esta aqui Bernard! Eu quero que elas cresçam ao lado dos avós, tios e primos… eu não quero-as longe deles.

- Elas podem vim para aqui todo fim-de-semana se quiserem, sabes que eu tenho vários aviões disponibilizado, isso não seria problema.

- Eu sei… porque não mudas a direcção da empresa para aqui então?

- Eu não vou mudar, sabes porque. – Disse ao aproximar-se de mim – Porque eu sei que não queres sair daqui por causa de Edward, continuas aqui porque achas que ele vai voltar, mas conforme-se Bella! Ele morreu! Eu estou vivo! Eu que estive contigo em altos e baixo! Eu e não a alma de Edward! – Disse ao sair do quarto furioso

Eu o seguir, céus as nossas brigas eram "raras" mas quando brigávamos era realmente "o deus nos acuda".

- Agora vais ficar a esfregar-me toda vez que estiveste ao meu lado desde que ele morreu?! É assim?!

- Não… - Ele aproximou-se de mim e abaixou seu tom de voz – Eu amo-te, estive sempre ao seu lado, eu mudei por ti Isabella… eu deixei de ser aquele adolescente irresponsável para ser o homem que precisavas, eu tornei um pai para as tuas filhas, eu quero ter uma família contigo… - Ele respirou fundo – Mas haverá sempre o fantasma dele a nos importuna por incrível que pareças TU sempre o trazes de volta. Mas ele morreu Isabella… morreu.

- Eu sei… - Eu disse com um sussurro tentando não chorar – Eu prometo que irei pensar sobre a mudança.

Seus olhos brilharam de felicidade

- Obrigado… - Ele deu-me um leve beijo na bochecha – Eu tenho uma reunião agora, depois eu vou buscar os exames de Nina ao hospital ok?

- Ok…

Ele partiu e eu fiquei com o coração na mão, por incrível que pareça ele tinha razão eu não queria abandonar esta casa porque era uma parte de Edward que estava nela… era como se a presença dele estivesse aqui…

Respirei fundo e avistei Eleonor pintando calmamente no chão da sala, eu precisava de pensar cuidadosamente, afinal tudo o que eu decidisse afectaria nas duas… _talvez_… só talvez, Bernard estivesse com razão, talvez fosse bom para todos nos finalmente irmos para Nova Iorque, afinal era lá que tinha os melhores colégios e como eu sempre tinha de ir por causa da editora assim eu ficaria mais perto das minhas filhas.

Sim, só _talvez…_

**2 Temporada no ar!**

**Por favor não matem a Bella ok? O Ed desapareceu a 4 anos! Ela precisava recomeçar e como o Bernard estava sempre ali ao seu lado…**

**Agora o mistério… será que foi um simples acidente de avião? Será que foi provocado? Será que Edward recuperará a memória? Será que Bella ficará com Ed?**

**Comentários = Post!**


	3. Welcome the Forks

**Amores eu simplesmente não tenho tempo de comentar a cada comentário por isso…**

Obrigada a todas pelos comentários, espero que gostem desta 2 temporada, eles vão encontrar-se em breve e preparem para novas emoções com a família Masen! Bella, Edward, Eleonor e Nina!

**Capitulo 2 – Welcome the Forks**

**EPOV**

Já tinha-se passado 1 mês desde que era para a Isabella e suas filhas virem para cá, infelizmente a sua filha mais nova tinha adoecido e ela não poderia fazer a viajem, mas agora no inicio do Outono elas estariam chegando finalmente.

- Está tudo preparado Edward? – Disse Abby atrás de mim tirando-me dos pensamentos

- Sim, Megan já preparou os quartos e eu já fiz a minha parte. – Eu disse com um sorriso

- Óptimo, o avião já pousou por isso dentro de 30 minutos elas devem estar chegando. A senhorita não quer ser perturbada por isso não apareça-me na frente dela. – Megan entrou no quarto – E isso serve para ti também.

- Pode deixar avó.

Fomos terminar os últimos preparativos antes que Abby nos puxasse pelas orelhas e depois eu fui para o meu canto preferido, era uma antiga arvore que ficava um pouco mais distante da casa, o melhor é que dava para observar tudo daqui. Sentei-me com um livro e fiquei ali atentamente lendo, era agradável estar ali principalmente agora que ainda não estava tudo coberto de neve.

Ouvi os barulhos de carro entrar na propriedade e fiquei ali a observar tudo.

Os carros eram um BMW do ano e muito caros, quando o primeiro carro parou dois homens vestidos de preto seguiram para o segundo onde saíram duas lindas crianças, a pequena tinha uns cabelos loirinhos e bem ondulados, seus olhos eram doces esmeraldas e a maior tinha um cabelo cor de mel, olhos suaves cor de chocolate e tinha um ar tão angelical… ou melhor as duas.

Logo em seguida saiu Isabella… confesso que ela era mesmo uma linda mulher, o homem que tivesse ela seria um sortudo. Seus longos cabelos castanhos e um corpo de fazer qualquer um perder a cabeça.

_Não sonha alto, Edward… ela nunca será para ti,_ eu pensei.

Chegou rapidamente a noite e fiquei sempre ali a observar de longe esta nova família, em várias actividades Bella… sim ela havia pedido para chama-la de Bella, estava sempre atenta as suas duas filhas.

Nina era energética desde que chegou a casa eu só escutava risos dela e Eleonor era a mais quieta, estava sempre ali com seus desenhos.

Megan havia dito que a miúda não falava, mas que era bastante inteligente.

- Bem já esta tarde eu vou dormir. – Disse Abby – Até amanhã meus anjos.

- Até. – Dizemos eu e Megan

- Eu também vou, ficas ainda?

- Sim… eu vou daqui a pouco.

- Ok.

Fiquei ali no silencio da cozinha até que ouvi um leve toque de piano, era um toque tão familiar que decidir ir olhar, aqui nesta casa a única pessoa que tocava piano era eu… e eu nunca soube o motivo de eu saber tocar piano e não saber nada sobre a minha vida passada.

Aproximei-me da porta e Eleonor estava tocando perfeitamente com Bella e Nina sentadas no chão perto da lareira.

- A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U and V W X Y and Z. Now I've learned my ABCs. Tell me what you think of me! – Cantava Nina com sua vozinha tão infantil e adorável – Ehh mais mais!! – Dizia ela batendo com as mãozinhas fazendo Bella rir

- O que queres agora? – Perguntou Bella

Ela coçou a cabeça como estivesse a pensar e deu um sorriso para Eleonor que começou a tocar

- Old MacDonald had a farm, ee-eye, ee-eye oh

And on that farm he had a duck, ee-eye, ee-eye oh

With a quack, quack here and a quack, quack there

Here a quack, there a quack

Everywhere a quack, quack

Old MacDonald had a farm, ee-eye, ee-eye oh

E assim foi o que ocorreu pela noite onde estas três divertiram-se juntas, de algo eu tinha a certeza, a vida em Forks nunca mais seria a mesma com estas três.

**BPOV**

A casa era realmente fantástica, a cidade era quase "deserta" longe dos paparazzi loucos de L.A, apesar que graças a minha "simpatia" eles não viviam chateando-me, eu cedia algumas fotografias e nada mais.

O clima estava agradável, as folhas do Outono já tinham caído o que dava-me mais inspiração. Acordei cedo e pedi a Emily minha secretaria pessoal que manda-se preparar o meu pequeno-almoço pois hoje eu começaria a escrever e não sairia do quarto.

Além de que dei ordens para as babas de Nina e Eleonor a manterem distraídas para eu tentar escrever ao menos uns 3 capítulos.

Sentei-me a frente do computador, respirei fundo e comecei a escrever.

"† **Heróis... †**

Já olharam alguma vez à vossa volta?  
E viram bem o que vos rodeia?  
Reparam que o mundo não é anda daquilo que devia ser?  
É injusto, frio, cruel…  
Onde está a bondade das pessoas?  
Onde está Deus?

Heróis...  
Não interessa de onde somos…  
O que somos…  
O que sofremos…  
Acreditamos que podemos fazer a diferença  
Vivemos num mundo que já o é.  
Mas podemos mostrar-vos como poderia ser.

Quando nos magoamos parece que ninguém se importa…  
Não nos agradecem…  
Muitas vezes o nosso trabalho não é reconhecido…  
Estamos sós…  
Mas isso não importa, vida de herói é assim…

Nunca pedimos para que a nossa vida mude…  
Mas ela muda…  
E é nos momentos certos que agimos…  
É neles que mostramos quem realmente somos…

"Eu Acredito que há um herói em cada um de nós..."

Pronto o prólogo já estava feito, agora eu tinha de concentrar-me para o primeiro capítulo, avistei a varanda e decidir pegar o portátil e sentar-me nela, assim eu ficaria ali a observar a grande floresta que estava ficando laranja por causa dos tons do Outono…

Sentei-me respirei fundo e comecei a escrever, a escrever das novas aventuras de Anabelle e seu amor Anthony [n/a: Estou fingindo que há continuação da minha fic remember me ok?], uma garota que deu fim a sua mortalidade para passar toda a vida imortal ao lado do seu amor…

Dei um sorriso com isso, como seria mais fácil se existissem vampiros como o Anthony… sim o MEU Anthony, era o MEU Edward, era o meu perfeito Edward.

Avistei minhas duas meninas correndo por entre as folhas secas e as babas no canto apenas a observarem, devido a Forks ser uma cidade pequena eu dispensei todos os seguranças… quer dizer fiquei apenas com 2 e ainda achava que era demais, mas como Edward dizia-me sempre, a segurança nunca é demais.

Voltei a encarar a tela branca do meu Word e comecei e digitar.

"Foi numa tarde nublada

Que o mundo que carrego nos ombros

Ficou mais pesado

Foi numa tarde chuvosa

Que recordei aqueles momentos nossos

E que parecem apagados no passado

Foi numa tarde silenciosa

Que senti a saudade,

E que a primeira lágrima

Deu sinal que o silêncio seria quebrado

E nessa tarde enevoada

Apercebi-me que sou um peão

Num jogo retorcido

Tentando evitar a derrota

Á qual já estou condenado

E nessa tarde

Mudei…

Cresci…

Rasguei em pedaços o passado

E dei o jogo por acabado

A tarde deu lugar á noite

Assim como meu coração anoiteceu!

E assim ficarei esperando

Que uma luz matinal o faça sentir amado

E aí serei feliz…"

E mais um poema para os pensamentos de Annabelle, sim definitivamente esta cidade estaria fluindo imaginações.

**EPOV**

Os dias foram passando-se rapidamente, eu sempre avistava a família Masen de longe, eu gostava de observa-las.

Estava anoitecendo e todos estavam recolhidos em casa, Abby pediu-me para ir buscar mais lenhas e eu fui calmamente, eu gostava de observar o crepúsculo daqui da floresta, fiquei um tempo ali a pensar um pouco do vazio que era a minha vida, até que segui para casa.

Enquanto eu andava lentamente para casa ouvi um grande barulho de gelo do lago quebrando eu decidir ignorar, mas algo forte, era uma espécie de pressentimento que dizia para eu ir correndo para o lago e foi isso que eu fiz.

Corri o mais rápido que pude até que encontrei o que eu menos esperava.

Estava Eleonor tentando se debater com o gelo que ameaçava cobri-lhe a cara, olhei para o lado e reparei que ela estava tentando pegar sua boneca que havia caído, eu não pensei duas vezes pulei no lago frio e a retirei imediatamente, seu corpo estava demasiado frio, seus lábios roxos e seus olhinhos quase sem vida.

Eu senti meu coração apertar, ela não poderia morrer, ela era pequena demais para morrer.

- Papá. – Ela disse numa voz angelical

Meu coração foi a mil quando ela disse isso, respirei fundo, a prendi fortemente nos meus braços e corri para casa.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Megan quando viu-me entrar – Oh céus a menina está bem?

- Ela precisa de trocar de roupa imediatamente, é melhor chamar Abby.

- Dê-me ela Edward, tens de se trocar, ou ainda apanhas uma pneumonia. – Eu segurei Eleonor fortemente nos meus braços, havia algo que dizia para não deixa-la ir – Edward! Agora!

Entreguei-a

- Papá! Papá! – Gritava Eleonor para mim quando Megan a pegou

- Porque ela lhe chama de papa? E ela não era muda?

- Leve-a logo para Abby. Eu vou trocar de roupa.

- Papá! – Eleonor chorava mais, porque esta doce garotinha insistia de chamar-me de papa? E porque eu sentia-me tão bem ao ela dizer isso?


	4. Daddy back to me

**Capitulo 3 – Daddy back to me**

**BPOV**

Eu estava calmamente escrevendo no computador quando ouvi uma agitação lá em baixo, e tinha uma garotinha gritando "papá"… não era a voz de Nina… será que Eleonor falou?

Decidir descer rapidamente onde encontrei Eleonor enrolada em uma toalha e Leah sua baba pondo uma roupa nova, mas enquanto ela fazia isso, Eleonor chorava, chorava como nunca havia chorando.

- O que aconteceu?

- Oh sinto muito Sr.ª Masen, eu estava de olho dela… mas ela simplesmente desapareceu… - Disse Leah atrapalhada

- Diga simplesmente o que aconteceu!

- Ela caiu no lago, mas meu neto a salvou a tempo.

Eu olhei fulminando para Leah, e ela automaticamente abaixou a cabeça.

- Papá! Papá – Chorava Eleonor, ela nunca havia dito uma palavra e agora estava dizendo "papá"? – Papá, daddy back to me.

Eu senti meu coração apertando, as lágrimas fluíram, Eleonor era a copia fiel de Edward, claro que Nina também era… mas Eleonor além de ser a copia de aparência era de personalidade…

Ela fez um biquinho de choro igualzinho de Edward, e olhou-me com seus olhinhos castanhos, eu aproximei-me e a pus no colo.

- Daddy back to me…

- Porque ela está chamando pelo papá? – Perguntou Nina nos braços de Lilly – Ela está chamando o anjo do papá, é mamã?

- Ela vai ficar bem? – Perguntei para Abby

- Sim, não se preocupes. Acidentes como estes acontece na infância Bella… - Disse com um sorriso tranquilizante – Sorte que meu neto estava perto.

- Eu queria agradece-lo.

- Ele foi trocar de roupa. – Disse Megan – Eu vou chama-lo.

- Daddy back to me… - Continuava a dizer Eleonor aos chorinhos

Meu coração ficava ainda mais apertado quando ela falava nisso… porque a sua primeira palavra teria que ser "papá"… porque?

- Ela era mesmo muda? – Perguntou Abby olhando de lado

- Claro que não. – Disse Nina pondo as mãos na cintura e lhe lançando um olhar engraçada – Apenas não falava com vocês, ela fala comigo… certo Cookie?

Eleonor apenas assentiu e continuou abraçada a mim, eu ouvi os passos pesados vindo em nossa direcção e automaticamente Eleonor olhou para a porta e estirou os braços em direcção a ela.

- Papá.

Olhei para a figura que entrou na sala e meu coração simplesmente parou, não era possível, simplesmente não era possível.

- Aqui está ele Bella. – Disse Abby – Edward, Bella queria agradecer-lhe por ter salvado a sua filha.

- Eu fiz o que qualquer um faria. – Disse ele timidamente

- Sr. ª Masen? Sr. ª Masen? – Disse Leah tentando chamar a minha atenção, mais meus olhos estavam apenas concentrados numa figura… o meu Edward, estava vivo… VIVO.

- Papá! Papá! – Gritava Eleonor tentando sair dos meus braços

Nina passou a mão pela cabeça meio confusa e encarou a irmã que correu para os braços de Edward, que rapidamente pegou Eleonor no colo, não isso tinha de ser um sonho… isso _tinha_ de ser um sonho.

Eleonor se aconchegou no colo de Edward, parecia que aquilo era algo banal e que tinha acontecido sempre… ela pôs seu dedo na boca e deu um leve sorriso.

- Papá voltou mamã. – Disse ela ao encarar-me

- Edward?

Lilly que tinha conhecido Edward na época estava mais pálida do que tudo.

- Ai meu são Jorge! – Disse ao fazer o sinal da cruz – Fantasma! Fantamas! Haa, Fantasma! – Dizia ao correr de um lado para outro com Nina no colo que estava rindo como uma louca pela sua baba.

- Lilly acalma-te. – Disse Leah repreendendo-a

- Fantasma! Fantasma! É ele Leah! É ele!

- Ele quem?

- O falecido! O falecido! O marido da Sr. ª Masen.

- Como é que é? – Disse Megan quase ao cair para trás

- Hum? – Disse Nina ao levantar as sobrancelhas

- Fiquem quietos! – Eu gritei e todos calaram-se – Eu estou sonhando?

- Não… - Disse Leah

- Ele está mesmo a minha frente.

- Sim. – Disse Edward completamente confuso

Como era possível? Durante 4 anos! Ele estava vivo! Vivo e nunca nos procurou! Como?! Eu pensava que ele amava-me.

- Mas que diabos fazes aqui?! – Perguntei irritada ignorando as lágrimas caindo

**EPOV**

Agora estava eu aqui no meio de uma confusão que nem eu mesmo compreendia, uma mulher gritava feito louca dizendo que eu era um fantasma e um falecido e agora a Isabella, estava gritando comigo perguntando o que eu fazia aqui… será que ela conhecia-me?

- Eu… eu vivo aqui…

- Vives aqui?! – Ela perguntou incrédula – Como podes viver aqui?

- Bella, deixe-me explicar algo… Edward não é meu neto biólogo, é apenas de coração… ele apareceu aqui machucado e não lembra-se de nada… por acaso conhece-o?

Ela limpou as lágrimas e eu segurei melhor Eleonor que estava bem abraçada ao meu corpo.

- Ele chama-se Edward Anthony Masen… dono da organização "You Found Me", promotor publico de L.A… meu marido e pai de Eleonor e Nina. – Disse por fim

Fechei os olhos tentando assimilar tudo… não era possível… eu não era este tal de Edward… olhei para o seu anel e aproximei-me dela, peguei sua mão… o anel era idêntico ao meu.

- Não é possível… eu teria lembrado… - Eu disse quase sem acreditar

- Pelos visto não lembrou-se. – Disse num tom magoada, ela sentou-se na cadeira – Leah, leve Nina e Eleonor para o quarto.

- Não. Não. – Disse Eleonor ao fazer biquinho – Eu quero ficar.

- Cookie está falando. – Disse Nina rindo – Parece papagaio.

Bella deu um leve sorriso com isso e encarou Eleonor

- Vá dormir, amanhã é um longo dia e eu prometo que ele não vai a lugar nenhum.

Ela olhou para mim e depois para Bella, deu um suspiro e tirou um colar que pôs na minha mão, o colar era metade de um medalhão muito antigo e bonito. Ela deu um leve sorriso e seguiu com as babas para cima.

- E esta é a nossa deixa para nos retirarmos. – Disse Abby levantando-se

- Porque agora que a novela mexicana estava ficando bom. – Disse Megan querendo ficar

- Vamos agora. – Disse Abby puxando Megan pelos braços

- Amanhã conta-me tudo. – Disse mexendo os lábios.

Bella que estava sentada ao meu lado rapidamente afastou-se de mim

- Acho que isso lhe pertence. – Eu disse mostrando o colar

- Não… este é teu…

- Desculpe? Meu?

Ela respirou fundo e aproximou-se de mim

- Não lembras mesmo de nada? Nada? – Ela perguntou com uma voz fraca

- Não… as vezes eu tenho flashback, mas é tudo muito confuso.

Ela deu um riso de quem não estava gostando da situação

- Isso só pode ser um pesadelo… eu estive a tua espera durante anos! Acreditava piamente que não tinhas morrido! E olhe que eu tinha razão, agora que eu venho para uma pacata cidade tentar escrever e decidir se eu vou ou não casar-me com Bernard tu apareces! – Disse magoada

- Eu sinto muito… não queria arruinar a tua vida.

Ela limpou suas lágrimas

- Tu não a arruínas… apenas confunde… agora.

- Eu sinto muito…

- Pare de pedir desculpa… - Ela deu um suspiro e passou a mão pelo cabelo – Eu não sei nem por onde começar… bem acho que queres ouvir a tua história certo? Depois contas-me a tua vida aqui…

- Claro.

Ela sentou-se ao pé de mim e contou-me tudo… sobre a nossa paixão, a nossa diferença de idade, as confusões, o nosso casamento, os nossos amigos, a nossa vida que tínhamos em L.A.

- Então somos 12 anos de diferença? – Eu perguntei incrédulo

- Sim… começamos a ficar juntos quando eu tinha 17… éramos feliz.

- Eu vi que sim, através de Eleonor e Nina.

- Nunca chegaste a conhecer Nina, mas soubeste da gravidez, no mesmo dia que soubemos da gravidez… tu desapareceste.

- Eu não imagino-me na vida que contaste-me…

- Claro que não imaginas perdeste a memória. – Disse rispidamente, mas depois fechou os olhos e voltou a encarar-me – Sinto muito… não queria dizer isso…

- Tudo bem.

- Não, não está. – Disse passando a mão pelo cabelo novamente – Eu pensei que estavas morto… depois de 1 ano e meio a tua procura eu simplesmente desistir… se eu tivesse continuado… talvez…

- Hey a culpa não foi tua. – Eu disse aproximando-me

Fiquei tão perto que senti seu hálito no meu rosto… bem já que eu era seu marido e a tinha desejado desde que tinha a visto pela primeira vez, eu poderia ao menos beija-la.

**BPOV**

Senti ele aproximando-se de mim, nossos olhos cruzaram-se rapidamente e num piscar de olhos aqueles lábios que a tanto eu ansiava estava nos meus, apesar do tempo aquele toque era único, um toque que fazia meu corpo todo entrar em chamas… era o toque do meu amor.

Senti suas mãos possessivas na minha cintura e as minhas foram directamente para o seu cabelo, apesar de ele ter perdido a memoria pelo visto continuava beijando ainda melhor.

Foi um beijo como nunca tinha dado antes, cheio de paixão, amor, ânsia… depois de 4 anos finalmente eu estava nos braços de quem eu verdadeiramente pertencia.

"_- Não… - Ele aproximou-se de mim e abaixou seu tom de voz – Eu amo-te, estive sempre ao seu lado, eu mudei por ti Isabella… eu deixei de ser aquele adolescente irresponsável para ser o homem que precisavas, eu tornei um pai para as tuas filhas, eu quero ter uma família contigo… - Ele respirou fundo – Mas haverá sempre o fantasma dele a nos importuna por incrível que pareças TU sempre o trazes de volta. Mas ele morreu Isabella… morreu."_

Bernard… eu não poderia fazer isso… eu poderia estar ainda casada com Edward… mas Bernard, eu não poderia magoa-lo.

- Não podemos fazer isso. – Eu disse afastando-me dele

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem… quer dizer somos casados… mas…

- Há outro…

- Sim, há o Bernard… - Eu respirei fundo – Eu segui a minha vida Edward, eu precisava construir uma família, dar um pai para minhas filhas.

- Eu compreendo. Deves mesmo casar com ele, afinal quem sou eu? Eu sou apenas mais um sujeito sem memória.

- O quê? – Eu perguntei incrédula – Edward no nosso casamento eu disse "na saúde e na doença" eu ficarei contigo "até que a morte nos separe"…

- O que vamos fazer agora?

- Bem vais contar-me a tua história, como diabos vieste parar aqui? Não eras para ter sobrevivido…

- Eu não sei… eu tinha uma bala no peito, uma de raspão na cabeça e estava caído na floresta… Abby que encontrou-me.

- Balas? – Eu perguntei confusa – Tentaram te matar?!

- É suposição da Abby, o seu marido trabalhou no exército e ela disse-me que aquilo que fizeram comigo é porque queria-me eliminado.

Céus isso não poderia estar acontecendo, mais uma confusão para a nossa vida… mais um mistério.

- Olhe, vamos resolver tudo ok? – Eu disse tranquilamente, olhei para o relógio era demasiado tarde – Está ficando tarde… será que poderemos falar amanhã? Eu tenho umas ligações para fazer, há muitas pessoas que vão querer saber que estás vivo.

- Acho melhor não, quem me quis morto pode conhecer-nos.

- Estás certo. Afinal quem sequestrou-me esteve sempre ao meu lado. – Dei um suspiro – Mas ao menos vou contar ao Emmett, pode confiar nele… ele era teu amigo desde sempre, sofreu muito e vou precisar da ajuda dele.

- Para quê? – Ele perguntou confuso

- Vamos voltar, Edward… volta para L.A, o mais rápido possível. – Eu disse enquanto pensava em mil possibilidades de aparecer com o homem que foi dado como "morto" e "desaparecido", além de que eu teria de infelizmente acabar com Bernard… eu queria ficar com ele… mas Edward estava aqui, poderia estar sem memória mais era o MEU Edward.

- Voltar? – Ele perguntou incrédulo – Mas a minha vida é aqui…

- Não Edward, a tua vida é em L.A, comigo, com Eleonor e com Nina.

- Mas e o teu namorado ou algo assim…

- Eu sou sua mulher, eu lhe fiz uma promessa perante Deus. Lhe prometi na saúde e na doença… - Eu respirei fundo – Eu apenas preciso reorganizar tudo. – Acariciei suavemente seu rosto, agora estava tão mudado, com uma barba por fazer, cabelos bagunçados e um ar tão sexy… - Eu sei que gostas daqui, mas a tua vida é lá… eu apenas tenho de preparar tudo.

- Eu… eu não queria deixa-las… Abby está ficando velha e Megan, eu preocupo-me com as duas.

- Elas poderão vim connosco, temos várias casas em L.A, elas podem ficar por lá… - Eu disse tentando convence-lo

Ele deu um suspiro pesado, o mesmo suspiro que eu sabia que ele fazia quando ficava deliberando.

- Eu tenho de ir dormir, amanhã eu tenho de acordar cedo para cuidar dos animais.

Eu tive de rir com isso

- Sabes vais ter mudar, tu és um promotor em L.A e não um fazendeiro, além de que temos dinheiro suficiente para vivermos agradavelmente, devido a TUA empresa.

- Pois… - Disse ele devidamente desconfortável com a situação

- Eu tenho de ir. – Eu disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha – Amanhã se quiseres eu lhe conto mais sobre a tua vida.

- Seria agradável. – Disse com um sorriso fraco

Segui para o meu quarto, eu queria ele comigo… mas eu não poderia trair Bernard, por isso que eu tinha de ir o mais rápido possível a Nova Iorque e por tudo em pratos limpos.


	5. Clean dishes

**Capitulo 4 - Clean dishes**

**EPOV**

Eu confesso que tudo o que estava passando a minha volta era confuso, bastante confuso, eu nunca pensei que um dia alguém entrasse por aquela porta e dissesse que eu fazia parte da sua família, muito menos Isabella Masen.

Agora eu tinha duas filhas adoráveis, sim eram adoráveis.

- Há sério? – Dizia Megan animada – És o ricaço dono da You Found Me?

- Sim eu sou… - Eu disse um bocado envergonhado com a forma que ela falou

- E vamos para L.A?! – Disse aos pulinhos

- Sim…

- Jura pelos vestidos pradas?!

- Juro Megan.

- Finalmente vamos sair do fim de mundo!

- Megan Gray! – Gritou Abby chamando a atenção dela – Edward querido, não achas que é perigoso? Sobre tudo… vais para um ninho de cobras sem memória.

- Confesso que sinto-me desconfortável em estar ali ao lado dela, e rever pessoas que conhecem-me sem eu lembrar-me… mas pela forma que ela falou, a forma como meu coração comporta-se ao pé dela. – Eu respirei fundo – Ela é minha esposa, elas são minhas filhas… aquela é minha família e eu não as perderei de novo.

- E vamos para L.A!

Eu rir com Megan e encarei Abby

- Tens de ir, eu preciso das duas lá… eu sei que eles vão tentar de tudo para porem-me confortável, mas eu não lembro-me de nada, eu não me sentirei em casa com vocês longe.

- Eu não quero atrapalhar vocês na sua casa. – Disse Abby

- Não vais atrapalhar, Bella disse que temos várias casas na cidade, vocês ficam em uma delas. Eu me sentiria mais seguro. – Eu respirei fundo – E era uma boa altura de fazeres aqueles exames que a tanto adia por causa do dinheiro.

- Eu não quero ser sustentada por ninguém.

- Por favor, Abby. – Eu supliquei – Não brinques com a saúde.

- Isso mesmo vovó, Edward é rico… não é super rico, ele pode lhe pagar um simples médico. Além de que ele quer.

Ela deu um suspiro cansado e depois um sorriso.

- Bem ao menos ganhei duas bisnetas. – Disse rindo

- Sim ganhaste. – Eu disse ao lembrar-me das duas princesas que eu tinha

Neste instante ouvimos passos vindo em direcção a cozinha e viramos rapidamente em direcção a porta onde estava Bella linda como sempre. Seus cabelos estavam preso com rabo-de-cavalo, uma blusa vermelha de manga comprida, calça jeans e botas pretas por cima.

- Olá bom dia. – Disse ao entrar

- Olá querida, precisas de algo? – Perguntou Abby atenciosamente

- Não, na verdade eu vim apenas avisar vamos sair durante uns dias…tive um problema na editora e tenho uma festa que tenho de comparecer…– Disse ela meio atrapalhada

- Oh… - Eu disse meio desanimado, eu que pensava que iríamos ter um tempo para nos e eu poderia conhecer mais as garotas

- Eu sinto muito. – Disse Bella – Eu queria deixar as meninas, mas Nina tem de fazer uns exames.

- Ela está doente? – Perguntei preocupado

- Apenas uma otite… mas a médica quer ficar acompanhando. – Ela respirou fundo – Estaremos de volta dentro de 3 dias no máximo.

- Mamã, mamã. – Disse a voz suave de Eleonor

Ela entrou calmamente, olhou para mim e deu-me um sorriso

- O que se passa pequena?

- Eu não quero ir. – Disse fazendo um biquinho

Bella respirou fundo, olhou para mim e depois para Eleonor.

- Eleonor…

- Eu cuido dela. – Eu disse – Deixe-a por favor.

- Eu quero ficar com o papá.

Dei um sorriso com isso, e encarei Bella que olhava meio confusa para a cena, mas apenas assentiu. Eu via que ela achava meio confusa a filha depois de anos sem falar agora, falava normalmente como se nunca estivesse muda.

- Srª Masen, o carro está pronto.

- Ok, avise a Leah que ela fica, juntamente com mais dois seguranças.

- Para que tudo isso? – Perguntou Abby – Cuidaremos bem na menina, não precisa de baba.

- Sinto muito Abby, mas não é que eu não confie em vocês… é apenas um hábito. – Ela abaixou-se e deu um leve beijinho na bochecha de Eleonor – Cuidado, mamã ama-te.

- Amo-te também mamã.

Ela deu um leve sorriso para todos e seguiu, Eleonor olhou para mim de uma forma tão angelical que eu sabia que eu estava condenado a esta família para sempre.

**BPOV**

Pedi para Lilly levar Nina para fazer os exames e fui directamente para o escritório de Bernard. Eu tinha de falar com ele, e não haveria tempo a perder.

Cheguei ao escritório, e segui o caminho que eu tão bem conhecia. A secretaria automaticamente deixou-me entrar, encontrei ele lá com a gravata frouxa, uma caneta atrás da orelha e com a mão passando no cabelo.

Provavelmente ele estava vendo as contas que ele tanto odiava lidar, era sempre assim, eu já conhecia cada toque seu, cada mania, cada gesto e cada olhar.

- Amor. – Disse ele olhando para mim com um sorriso e vindo em minha direcção – O que fazes aqui? Não iríamos nos encontrar em L.A?

Ele deu-me um beijo que eu infelizmente correspondi, eu não tinha culpa que eu já tinha me acostumado ao seu toque, afinal tinham passado quase 2 anos que estávamos juntos!

Finalmente ele deixou de beijar-me e eu olhei nos seus olhos.

Ele amava-me… ele compreenderia.

- Pois… mas aconteceu algo…

- As meninas estão bem? – Perguntou preocupado

- Sim, estão óptima… Eleonor já fala.

- Há sério? – Disse com um sorriso – E qual foi a primeira palavra?

- Papá… - Eu disse meio incomodada

- Oh, isso é bom.

Respirei fundo

- Será que poderemos falar?

- Claro. – Disse ao indicar-me o lugar para eu sentar-me, sentei-me num dos sofás e ele sentou juntamente ao meu lado – O que se passa, linda?

Segurei suavemente na sua mão. Eu tinha de dize-lo… mas porque eu não conseguia?

- Eu sinto muito Bernard.

- Pelo quê?

- Não podemos estar juntos.

- Porque não? – Ele perguntou incrédulo – O que se passa Isabella?

- Edward.

Ele levantou-se rapidamente e olhou incomodado para mim

- Ele está morto, Bella. Quantas vezes vai ter de traze-lo a tona para a nossa relação?!

- Ai que se enganas. – Ele olhou-me confuso – Ele está vivo.

Ele olhou-me como eu fosse uma louca e começou a rir, rir como eu nunca tinha visto antes.

- Perdeste a cabeça Bella? Ele está morto! Todos nos sabemos! – Disse depois da sua crise de riso

- Ele não está! Ele está vivo em Forks!

Ele encarou-me incrédulo e sentou-se na cadeira. Eu queria aproximar-me dele, reconforta-lo por estar fazendo-o sofrer… eu só queria que tudo isso fosse mais fácil, que Edward não tivesse desaparecido, que tivéssemos o nosso "feliz para sempre" sem problemas.

Eu só queria…

Se feliz.

- Bella isso não é uma brincadeira pois não? – Perguntou finalmente olhando para mim, eu poderia ver através dos seus olhos…

Magoa, muita magoa…

- Não… ele esta mesmo vivo. – Eu respirei fundo – Por isso que Eleonor falou… ela encontrou-o primeiro.

- E agora? Vais ficar com ele?

- Eu tenho de ficar. – Eu disse ignorando as lágrimas que caiam como cascata

Ele levantou-se e aproximou-se de mim, segurou minhas mãos que estava na altura da barriga e ficou ali entrelaçados.

- Porque? – Ele perguntou com a voz rouca de dor – Porque tens de ficar com ele? Por que não comigo? Ele saiu da tua vida… se ele tivesse vontade de ficar contigo ele teria aparecido.

- Ele não apareceu porque perdeu a memória. – Eu confessei por fim – Ele não lembra-se de nada.

- Mais um motivo Bella… como vais ficar num relacionamento onde ele nada lembra? Para que remexer nas velhas feridas?

- Porque ele é meu marido e eu prometi "na saúde e na doença". – Encostei minha testa na sua – Agora eu tenho de ficar ao seu lado… eu tenho de ajuda-lo a voltar ao que era antes.

- E nós?

- Infelizmente não podemos ficar juntos…

Ele limpou minhas lágrimas

- Eu amo-te Isabella. – Disse ao beijar uma lágrima que caia

- Eu amo-te também Bernard. – Eu confessei – Sempre… um dia vais encontrar alguém que vai lhe fazer muito feliz.

- Eu não quero ninguém, eu quero a ti… unicamente a ti.

- Prometas-me algo… - Eu disse quase sem voz

- O que quiseres.

- Prometa-me que estarás por perto. – Eu disse quase a suplicar-lhe – Eu não sei se vou conseguir lidar com um Edward sem memoria… eu… eu preciso de ti ao meu lado. As garotas adoram-te eu acho que elas também sofreriam se afastasse delas.

- Bella como eu vou ficar ali ao teu lado vendo outro homem ao teu lado? Como?!

- Tudo bem… eu sei que é um pedido difícil…

- Difícil? – Disse ele incrédulo – Eu amo-te Bella, e eu vou estar-lhe vendo com outro homem, a dormir com ele… a estar naquela mesma casa onde tivemos as nossas memórias.

- Eu sei…

- Mas eu estarei lá… ao teu lado, porque eu amo-te tanto, que não conseguirei ficar muito tempo distante, serei lá o teu amigo.

Dei um suspiro de alívio

- Obrigada.

- E se por acaso não der certo… eu sempre estarei a tua espera.

Eu abracei-o, eu não queria faze-lo sofrer, ele simplesmente foi o meu salvador quando Edward "morreu", ele simplesmente me fez voltar a viver e agora eu estava lhe arruinando a vida, deixando-o com um coração despedaçado e eu não gostava disso.

Mas eu tinha de seguir o meu coração.

E meu coração dizia para eu ficar ao lado de Edward, era lá que eu pertencia.

**EPOV**

- Papá. – Disse a voz suave da minha menina sentada ao meu colo, já tinha passado dois dias desde que Bella e Nina tinham saído e cada dia mais eu e Eleonor ficávamos mais juntos, era inacreditável a sensação de ter uma família – Papá vais voltar para a mamã?

Eu respirei fundo e observei o crepúsculo, o que eu diria para ela? A verdade? A mentira? Porque eu tinha a sensação de que ela era demasiado inteligente para ser enganada.

- Eu não sei, querida – Confessei

- Amas a mamã? – Perguntou ao olhar para mim

- Eu… eu acho que sim…

Ela deu um sorriso

- Mamã disse que perdeste a memoria… quer dizer que não lembras mais de ninguém?

- Sim.

- Então não lembras de mim? – Disse fazendo um biquinho que era sempre irresistível

- Sinto muito Eleonor, eu queria lembrar, eu queria.

Ela olhou um pouco para o nada e depois voltou a encarar-me

- Vais voltar connosco? Meus primos têm pais juntos… porque eu não posso também ter?

- Sim eu vou voltar. – Eu beijei suavemente sua cabeça – Eu prometo que vou tentar de tudo para lembrar… vamos ser feliz novamente.

- Claro que vamos papá, tu voltaste. – Ela segurou suavemente meu rosto – Mamã chorava as vezes de saudades tuas, ela nunca chorava a nossa frente, mas eu via. Ela está com o tio Bernard, mas ela não ama como tu…

- Como sabes? Tens apenas 4 anos? – Eu disse divertidamente

- Mamã contava-me todos os dias história sobre tu, ela não queria que eu esqueceste-me de tu… Nina não compreende porque nunca te viu, mas ela ama-te. Todas nos amamos-te. – Ela deu um leve suspiro e tirou uma mexa de cabelo que ameaçava cair no seu delicado rostinho – Mamã nunca foi feliz com o tio Bernard, ela sempre continuou a amar-te.

- Sabe para quem era muda, falas muito.

Ela deu um meio sorriso

- Eu estava a tua espera papá, eu sabia que ias voltar. – Disse ao abraçar-me – E quando voltarmos vais conhecer varias pessoas… a tia Rose, tio Emmett, Becca, Chris, tia lice, tio Jazz, Hugo, tia Danni, tio Leo, Ju, tio Aro, vovô Ramon e vovô Esme. – Disse ao contar nos dedos – E nossos cães Sasha e Kealii.

- Ena, são várias pessoas hum?

Ela deu um sorriso divertido

- Sim são… - Depois abriu a boquinha e coçou os olhos - Papá eu estou com sono…

- Vamos para dentro.

- Canta para mim dormir?

- Que música?

- A tua.

- Minha? – Perguntei confuso

- Tu não lembras… - Disse ela tristinha

- Cante-me que eu cantarei para ti todas as noites.

Ela deu um grande sorriso

- Eu amo-te papá.

-Eu também amo-te pequena.

Respirei fundo e beijei sua testa, eu tinha de fazer tudo para agarrar esta família, ela era minha, minhas filhas, minha mulher, ninguém tomariam elas novamente da minha vida.

Eu estava de volta e para ficar.


	6. Recognizing

**Capitulo 5 – Recognizing**

**BPOV**

Eu hoje estava com a cabeça a mil, problemas a resolver com a editora, problemas a resolver com a "You Found Me", problemas a resolver com filhos, problemas a resolver com a minha vida… problemas e mais problemas.

Respirei fundo e avistei o grande campo verde que cobria a fazenda, pois eu tinha logo decidido vim de helicóptero de Port Angeles para cá, era mais rápido e eu estava cheia de saudades de Eleonor e claro de Edward.

- Chegamos Sr. ª Masen. – Disse o piloto

- Obrigado. – Peguei a minha pequena no braço e descemos, logo atrás vinha outro helicóptero… pois ninguém diria que a minha vida iria mudar tanto desde que eu tinha me mudado para L.A, ela simplesmente deu uma grande volta.

O dia estava nublado como sempre, céus aqui era a cidade mais nublada no país! Como eu sentia falta do sol, da Califórnia, de L.A!

Seguimos todos para a casa onde estavam todos a nossa espera na varanda, quando avistei Edward, ele estava tão linda, com uma camisa azul escura, casaco preto e calça jeans, Deus que homem era aquele? Era meu de toda a certeza.

Eleonor estava nos seus braços com um grande sorriso, eu nunca a tinha visto tão feliz em toda a minha vida e gostava de vê-la assim.

- Mamã, porque a Cookie está no braço daquele homem? – Perguntou Nina com um dedo na boca

- Porque ele é teu pai.

- Ele não estava no céu?

- Ele voltou. – Olhei para ela que tinha um ar confuso – Não está feliz? – Ela apenas assentiu e encarou Edward curiosamente

- Mamã! – Gritava Eleonor para vim para os meus braços

- Olá princesa. – Eu disse ao esticar um dos braços para ela, eu e Edward ficamos tão perto que eu sentia o seu calor, ele deu um leve sorriso para mim e eu para ele, eu tinha de compreender que era um pouco confuso para ele. Afinal passou anos sem memória e de repente aparece do nada uma família, deve ser de loucos. – Sentiu a minha falta?

- Sim mamã. Papá ensinou-me a andar de cavalo.

Eu ampliei os olhos, Eleonor nunca gostou muito de andar de cavalos

- Como convenceste-a? Ela simplesmente odiava cavalos.

- Eu tenho meus truques. – Disse com um sorriso

- Bem vamos todos entrando e deixando a família ai. – Disse Megan chamando atenção aos outros, deixando apenas eu, Nina, Eleonor e Edward na varanda.

- Como foi a viagem? – Ele perguntou tentando achar um rumo de conversa

- Foi agradável… - Dei um leve suspiro e encarei Nina que estava com a cabeça no meu ombro a observar Edward atentamente – Pelo visto alguém ficou tímida. Porque não dizes olá para o teu pai Nina?

- Olá. – Disse com um pequeno sorriso

- Olá pequena. – Disse Edward a acariciar seu rosto – Ela parece muito comigo.

- Sim, ela é a tua cópia em aparência. – Eu confirmei – Então o que fizeram tanto nestes dias?

- Conversamos. – Disse Edward com um sorriso divertido – Pelo visto alguém não queria fechar a boca.

Eu rir com isso, pois quem diria que Eleonor quando falasse não parasse mais.

- Olhe eu e Eleonor íamos a uma feira que chegou aqui em Forks… queres ir? Há brinquedos para elas se divertirem, e é sempre agradável.

- Claro, há anos que não piso em algo como este. – Eu disse animadamente

- Ok, então vamos logo depois do jantar.

- Ok.

Encarei-o atentamente, bem eu agora tinha um encontro com o meu marido… mais que "romântico".

**EPOV**

Já tinha chegado a noite e eu estava arrumando-me para sair, pus uma blusa branca de manga comprida, calça jeans e peguei um casaco preto, estava agradável e segundo as palavras de Megan. "Precisas ter um ar de modelo! És rico seu parvo!"

- Estás decente? – Perguntou Megan ao bater na porta

- Claro. – Eu respondi rindo, ela entrou no quarto – Como eu estou?

- Perfeito! Se eu não lhe visse como um irmão eu lhe agarrava.

Eu rir com isso e pus o perfume

- Agora eu vou.

- Sim vá, e quem sabe entregue as crianças para a baba e aproveite um extra.

- Megan. – Eu alertei

- O que foi? – Disse fazendo um ar de inocente – Eu estou falando a verdade, vocês dois se olham como fossem comer vivo… e digo COMER no outro sentido.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, sai dali ignorando os comentários de Megan que faziam-me rir, encontrei Bella e as meninas na sala. Bella usava uma blusa azul, casaco branco, calça jeans e ténis… algo bem jovem e bonito. E as duas usavam um vestido com um casaco por cima, eu tinha reparado que Nina odiava usar calças e Eleonor só as vezes, eram mesmo bastante femininas.

- Estás pronta?

- Sim… o carro também está pronto.

- Vamos com aqueles matrix atrás de nós? – Perguntei incrédulo

- Sim, sinto muito Edward, mas eles andam por onde nós andamos.

- Mas aqui é uma cidade pequena…

Ela deu um suspiro e eu sabia que por detrás desta sua super protecção tinha uma história, a sua história principalmente… dizem que quando uma pessoa passa por uma história como a dela sofre traumas… talvez o trauma dela fosse de que as meninas fossem sequestradas tal como ela, ou que algo de ruim acontecesse com as duas.

Encarei atentamente as duas, pois eu também não aguentaria se algo acontecesse as duas, afinal eram minhas filhas.

- Vamos? – Disse ignorando meus olhares

- Claro. – Eu tinha de memorizar de procurar saber mais sobre Bella, seus medos… seus desejos.

- Vamos pequenas. – Disse Bella com as meninas, Eleonor tinha vindo rapidamente segurar minha mão e Nina estava segurando atentamente a mão de Bella.

Entramos no carro e Bella tinha me dado a chave, era um belíssimo SUV preto de tirar o fôlego. Olhei rapidamente para trás e notei que as duas estavam atentamente a verem um desenho animado na tv que ficava no banco, e que tinha fones no ouvido por isso decidir falar o que eu pensava para Bella.

- Eu acho que Nina não gostas de mim.

Bella riu com isso e vendo meu ar de preocupado parou

- Estás a brincar, certo? – Eu acenei negativamente – Edward, ela é uma criança que acabou de descobrir que o pai está vivo… claro que ela ama-te, é só confuso para a cabecinha dela. Ela tem 3 anos, Eleonor tem quase 5… é uma grande diferença de mentalidade não?

Eu dei com os ombros

- Quando Eleonor faz anos?

- Dia 18 de Dezembro.

- Hum… tens a certeza que a Nina vai gostar de mim.

- Absoluta, sejas tu mesmo. – Ela deu um suspiro – Eu acho que tens medo de que o Bernard tenha tomado o teu lugar.

- Talvez.

- Isso nunca aconteceu, elas nunca o chamaram de pai…

- Não, mas foi ele que elas viram durante anos.

- Sim, é verdade. – Disse ela olhando para a janela e mordendo os lábios, eu tinha percebido que ela fazia isso apenas quando estava nervosa ou tinha algo que não queria falar – Mas elas sabem a diferença entre o tio Bernard e o seu verdadeiro pai.

**BPOV**

Eu sinceramente não queria falar sobre as preferências de Nina para Edward, é verdade ela era mesmo muito apegada a Bernard, mas o que eu posso fazer?! Ele era que estava destinado a ser o pai delas… eu não iria ter uma boa de cristal e adivinhar que ele estava aqui no meio do nada.

Respira Isabella, não deixe a TPM lhe atacar.

- Mamã. – Disse a vozinha suave de Nina

- Sim pequena?

- Eu tenho sede.

- Claro. – Peguei seu biberon (n/a: mamadeira) com água e lhe entreguei, ela ficou ali sentadinha enquanto Edward estacionava o carro. – Eu vou levar Nina para trocar as fraldas no outro carro, ok?

- Claro.

Bem eu não iria fazer isso, mas tudo bem… eu precisava ter uma coversinha com a minha filha de 3 anos, céus que problema.

Peguei delicadamente a minha pequena enquanto Edward tirava Eleonor da cadeirinha e levei para o outro carro onde pedi para ficar a sós.

- Eu fiz algo errado mamã?

- Não querida, claro que não… é apenas algo que eu gostaria de lhe perguntar, ok? – Ela assentiu com a cabeça – Tu sabes que aquele ali é o teu verdadeiro papá, certo?

- Sim mamã.

- Tu ama-o?

- Claro, mamã…

- E porque não ficas com ele? Ele acha que não gostas dele.

- Eu gosto mamã… só que ele vai voltar.

- Voltar para onde querida? – Eu perguntei confusa

- Para o céu… não era onde ele estava?

- Oh linda, ele não vai voltar.

- Promete.

- Claro que sim. – Eu disse ao pega-la para por no meu colo – Ele ficara connosco para sempre.

O parque foi divertido, tal como eu previa Nina ficou mais intima de Edward até o chamou de papá… mas tal como eu também previa, minha paz tinha sido acabada.

A cidade foi completamente invadida por fãs das minhas sagas e paparazzi, não eram daqueles paparazzi que eu permitia certas fotos minha com as minhas filhas, eram daqueles que queriam saber os pobres e sinceramente eu não sei porque eles faziam porque os que lucravam mais eram quem era os meus "amigos", eu ajudava eles com as fotos e eles davam "privacidade" para mim e minha família.

- Vamos ter de ir. – Eu disse entrando no quarto de Edward, ele estava sem camisa o que me fez dar um grande suspiro

- Hum? – Ele perguntou confuso ao tirar o fone do ipod

- Vamos embora.

- Mas não íamos no fim do mês?

- Sim, se os paparazzi não descobrissem o meu paradeiro. Vamos para a ilha é o único jeito, eles não sabem onde ficam.

- Ilha? – Ele disse incrédulo

Pois com as fortunas que eu tinha ganho dos livros e filmes eu acabei por comprar uma ilha, era a única maneira de ter um lugar só "meu", e eu amava. Ficava perto do Havai por isso era simplesmente paradisíaca.

- Sim, eu tenho uma ilha… mas não tenho tempo para explicar. Os paparazzi já estão na cidade e eu não quero que lhe vejam. – Passei mão pelo cabelo – Não ainda, eu ainda não tive tempo de falar com a minha família.

- Vivemos num mundo louco não? – Disse com um leve sorriso

- Sim, principalmente estes meses… há o grande premio de cinema a qual o meu filme está na lista, premio de escrita, o aniversario de Eleonor e o novo livro… - Passei a mão pelo cabelo novamente, eu tinha adquirido este habito quando ficava nervosa – Eu não queria lhe por muita pressão, mas temos de ir, eles vão abancar aqui na frente e sinceramente aqui não está bem preparada como a nossa casa para eles ficarem do outro lado do muro.

- Uau, vivemos numa prisão hum? – Disse vindo em minha direcção – Ok, eu vou arrumar minhas coisas.

- Óptimo. Vamos sair dentro de 2 horas.

- Mas…

Sai antes que ele dissesse algo e pedi para prepararem o avião privado, quando eu chegasse na ilha teria de ligar para Emmett, céus ele teria um ataque cardíaco.

Pegamos o avião e sobrevoamos a ilha, era realmente um paraíso… isolada, quente, confortável, romântica… bem os 5 milhões que eu tinha desembocado para compra-la valia cada dólar.

Eu a tinha chamado "Ilha Angel" devido ao apelido que ele chamava-me, mas claro que ele não lembraria disso.

- Ilha! – Gritava Nina no meu colo

- Sim, bebé chegamos a ilha.

- Uau, isso é uau… - Disse Megan ao observar tudo de boca aberta – Eu estou vivendo um sonho.

Eu rir com isso e observei Edward que estava fascinado a olhar para a janela, sim definitivamente estávamos a viver um sonho.


	7. Muy cerca de ti

**Capitulo 6 – Muy cerca de ti**

EPOV

A casa onde estávamos agora era enorme, simplesmente enorme, a decoração era simples mais ao mesmo tempo elegante.

Na sala estava recheada de fotos familiares, algumas minhas com Bella… ela estava tão jovem e inocente, umas minhas com Eleonor no colo, até uma onde eu estava dormindo com ela no colo, como Bella havia dito eu nunca tinha sido posto de parte.

O que agradava-me no lugar era que o clima não era aquele clima sombrio de Forks, estava bastante ensolarado e quente.

- Eu mandei preparar um quarto para ti. – Disse Bella tirando-me dos pensamentos – Fica ao pé do meu…

- Não precisava… - Eu aproximei-me dela – Porque não dividimos quartos? Afinal somos casados, certo? – Ela abriu e fechou a boca durante um segundo e eu já sabia ela não queria – Desculpe, deves não querer.

- Não, não há problema. Eu pensava que não querias… é um bocado complicado lidar com esta situação.

- Concordo, mas somos marido e mulher… vamos encontrar uma maneira.

Ela deu um leve sorriso

- Se iremos.

- Viram a Megan? – Perguntou Abby entrando na sala, nos dois acenamos negativamente – Céus, ela saiu daqui e desapareceu.

Bella deu um sorriso

- Não se preocupe, ela deve estar na praia… e não há como perder-se aqui… há guias sempre atentos.

- Eu estou vendo que eu vou ter uma dor de cabeça. – Disse Abby com um leve sorriso

- Porque não vais para a piscina? Ou podes ir a biblioteca e pegar um livro, há milhares.

- Oh isso parece-me agradável. Até mais tarde. – Disse saindo deixando-nos sozinho

- Onde estão as meninas? – Perguntei apercebendo-me que desde que tínhamos chegado aqui eu não tinha visto mais elas.

- Estão perto do parquinho, queres ir até lá?

- Claro.

Seguimos em silêncio e encontramos as duas sentadas brincando com bonecas, o parque era magnífico, era o sonho de qualquer criança. Tinha uma grande casinha, casa na árvore, cama elástica e vários outros brinquedos.

Nos aproximamos com cuidado e pude ouvi-las cantando em espanhol.

- Para siempre cuenta conmigo  
Di mi nombre y alli estaré  
Tu por mí y yo por ti  
Déjame verte feliz  
Para siempre cuenta conmigo  
Y si el miedo te hace caer  
Te abrazaré yo  
Confía en el amor  
Que sigo estando aqui  
Muy cerca de ti

Minhas filhas falavam espanhol?! Ouvi um leve riso de Bella atrás de mim e virei-me.

- O quê foi? – Perguntei confuso

- Fizeste a mesma cara de quando soubeste que eu falava espanhol.

- Há sério? E o que elas andam a cantar.

- Queres a tradução? – Ela perguntou divertidamente

- Sim, seria agradável.

- Para sempre conta comigo

diga meu nome e lá estarei

tu por mim e eu por ti

deixe-me te ver feliz

Para sempre conta comigo

E se o medo te fizer cair

eu te abraço, confie no amor,

Porque sigo estando sempre bem perto de ti.

Encarei-a atentamente e lhe dei um leve sorriso, meu coração estava a mil, será que eu estava apaixonado?

BPOV

Deixei Edward com as crianças e segui para o meu quarto onde pedi para uns empregados arrumarem para mim e Edward, dei um leve sorriso comigo mesma, um sorriso de vitória.

Depois que já tinham tudo tratado, eu liguei meu computador e conectei-me a rede para falar com Emmett, e ele estava online.

Ligamos ambos as cameras, e eu automaticamente reconheci o lugar o escritório da sua casa.

- Olá patroa. – Disse ele rindo – Como está Forks?

- Forks estava agradável, mais tive de sair de lá… os paparazzi.

Ele riu com isso

- Sinto muito, estás onde? Na Ilha?

- Exactamente, qual é o único lugar onde eles não me localizam?

- A Ilha… e como andam a minha afilhadinha e minha sobrinha?

Pois Emmett e Rose eram padrinhos de Eleonor e os padrinhos de Nina eram Danni e Leo, eu havia prometido o próximo filho para Alice e Jasper… afinal tínhamos feitos tudo muito bem combinado.

- Elas estão muito bem. – Passei a mão rapidamente pelo cabelo – Emm, aconteceu algo.

- Estás bem Bella?

- Sim eu preciso do seu sigilo durante um tempo.

- Claro, Bells. O que se passa? – Perguntou ele sentando melhor na cadeira

Eu contei tudo o que tinha acontecido, sobre Edward, sobre ele não ter mais memoria, sobre eu ter terminado com Bernard e também que eu levaria Edward de volta a onde ele pertencia.

- Diz algo Emm… - Eu perguntei aflita por ele estar calado a tanto tempo

- É… é… ena pá, eu que pensava que eu já tinha visto de tudo… - Nisso ele deu um grande sorriso – Meu amigo está mesmo vivo?

- Sim está Emm, mas infelizmente ele não lembra-se de ninguém.

- Pelo menos ele está vivo. – Disse com um suspiro – O que precisas que eu faça?

- Preciso que fiques quieto e quando eu pedir, traga a família toda para aqui. – Eu expliquei – Quando ele sentir-se preparado eu falarei com a família e preciso que ajude-me.

- Claro Bells, estarei sempre ao teu lado.

- Obrigado. Bem agora eu terei de ir, adoro-te irmão urso. – Eu disse aliviando o clima

- Também adoro-te pentelha. – Disse ele rindo – Me mande mais noticias.

- Pode deixar, mande beijos para Rose e as crianças.

- Claro.

Desliguei o computador, eu sabia que a minha família e amigos ficariam muito felizes com a volta de Edward, eles tinham aceitado a minha relação com Bernard, mas eu sabia que eles sempre preferiram Edward. Só que eles queriam-me ver feliz e Bernard fez-me muito feliz quando estávamos juntos.

Respirei fundo e encarei a tela preta do computador, até que levei um susto pois Edward encontrava-se logo atrás de mim.

- Desculpe, não queria te assustar. – Disse ele com aquele meio sorriso de sempre.

- Tudo bem, precisas de algo? – Perguntei meio confusa

- Vim lhe chamar para jantar, passaste a tarde aqui.

- Sim, eu estava falando com um amigo. – Eu disse levantando-me e pegando a minha bolsa do computador – E eu não janto agora, eu vou para o outro lado.

- O outro lado? – Ele perguntou confuso

- Eu preciso escrever, e eu gosto de ir para o outro lado da ilha. Hoje vai ter lua cheia. – Lhe explicando fechando o portátil na bolsa, pus ela de lado – E eu preciso escrever o meu romance, e o melhor lugar é no outro lado. – Dei um suspiro – Eles levam-me a comida, não preocupes e as crianças as babas tratam dela.

- És sempre assim? – Virei-me confusa e ele aproximou-se de mim – Afastas sempre as pessoas.

- Eu não faço isso. – Eu disse incrédula

- Não? Quando estavas na fazenda passavas pouco tempo com Nina e Eleonor, elas passam mais tempo com a baba do que contigo Bella.

- Tu não sabes nada sobre isso, eu as levo comigo sempre que eu posso.

- Sim, mas pelo visto elas ficam sempre aos cuidados das babas.

- Edward, este é o mundo que vivemos. Eu não sou e nunca poderei ser como as mães que vias em Forks, eu não posso passar o dia todo com elas, eu _tento_ eu faço o melhor que _eu_ posso. – Encarei-o irritada – Elas sabem que são as pessoas mais importantes na minha vida, tu _não sabes_ o que eu sacrifiquei para as ter! _Tu_ não lembra-se, mas eu tinha 17 anos quando engravidei de Eleonor, eu não queria ser mãe e fui por ti!

- Por mim? – Ele perguntou incrédulo

- Sim, por ti… eu tinha medo, estava apavorada, mas quando eu vi o quanto estavas feliz pela minha gravidez eu aceite… eu ia fazer um aborto e desisti por _ti._

- Eu não sabia, mas mesmo assim acho que passas pouco tempo com elas.

- Vamos esclarecer uma coisa Edward, eu faço o possível para estar com elas, eu dou uma vida de princesa, elas tem tudo e mais alguma coisa que uma criança poderia sonhar. – Ele tentou falar algo mais eu fiz um sinal para não ser interrompida. – Acho que tens de pensar que não estas mais numa cidade pequena como Forks e sim elas vivem e são criadas em L.A, num mundo que infelizmente eu não querias expostas, mas elas já estão acostumadas, seus primos também vivem uma vida igual a esta e são felizes.

Sai dali rapidamente sem querer ouvir mais nada, o que ele achava? Que eu era como aquelas mulheres que passam o dia todo em casa a cuidar de crianças?! Eu poderia trabalhar em casa mas infelizmente certos casos eu não poderia as das atenção, mas quando eu estava livre eu sempre dedicava tempo junto a elas… ele não sabia de nada… ele não lembrava-se de nada.

EPOV

Eu não poderia acreditar na mudança de atitude dela, uma hora estava tão doce e depois tomou uma posição totalmente de defesa.

Decidi seguir-lhe por isso peguei um leve casaco e partir silenciosamente atrás dela.

Bella seguia calmamente pela trilha escura, a única coisa que iluminava era apenas a lua, ela seguia com passos apresados e eu sempre ia atrás dela.

Eu sabia que sua paixão era escrever, até tinha ido atrás de uns livros. O livro You Found Me, tinha sido dedicado a mim o que fez-me sentir um grande aperto no coração. Os outros livros eram bastantes conhecidos, e aproveitei e pesquisei tudo, segundo uma revista muitos dos personagens ela baseava-se em pessoas reais, pessoas que ela convivia no dia-a-dia.

Bella parou numa simples casa que estava muito bem iluminada, ela entrou rapidamente, vi ela mexendo em algo era o telemóvel.

Quando ela saiu ela tinha uma bebida no copo, parecia-me mais algo alcoólico e estava falando com alguém ao telemóvel, aproximei-me mais para poder ouvir. Porque eu mesmo não lembrando de nada, sabia que ela era minha mulher e sentia uma sensação de posse por ela.

- Eu estou bem. – Disse ela ao sentar-se - Eu apenas queria ouvir a tua voz, está tudo complicado… céus porque inferno eu não dei ouvidos a Bernard? – Ela parou um pouco e pude aperceber que tinham lágrimas caindo no seu rosto – Eu sei, é só irritante tudo o que esta acontecendo. mãe os estúpidos encontraram-me em Forks! Isso é irritante. – Ela deu outra pausa para beber um pouco – Não mãe não precisa vim para a ilha, e não precisas ficar com as garotas, elas estão bem. Sabe que elas já nem ligam mais a isso… - Ela deu um suspiro – Mas acho que vou envia-las para aquela viagem que Alice disse que ia fazer com Jazz para Sevilha, as duas precisam se afastar no lançamento do novo filme e se elas estiverem em L.A vai ser um inferno. – O quê? Elas iam manda-las para longe? Eu deveria intervir? – Sim mãe, seria uma grande ajuda. Eu realmente vou precisar de alguém… e a propósito eu e Bernard acabamos. – Dei um leve sorriso com isso – Eu não quero falar disso ok? Ele vai continuar a frequentar a minha casa como antes, mas como amigos, sempre vamos ser amigos, bem eu tenho de ir, mande beijos a todos. Amo-te mãe.

Vi ela desligando o telemóvel e ficando ali olhando para o nada, eu respirei fundo e decidir aparecer.

- Olá. – Eu disse saindo do meu esconderijo

- O que fazes aqui? – Ela perguntou incrédula limpado as lágrimas

- Eu vim ver se estavas bem, eu não queria ter dito aquilo que eu disse no quarto. Tens razão a tua vida é muito diferente da que eu tinha em Forks.

- A nossa. – Ela corrigiu

- Estás certa, a nossa. – Eu dei um suspiro e vi ela bebendo novamente, olhei atentamente – Isso é whisky?

Ela deu um suspiro irritada, ela realmente ficava linda irritada… ok concentra-se Edward.

- Yep, há algum problema?

- Eu não sabia que bebias…

- As vezes, tu também fazias. – Ela bebeu um pouco – Todo mundo faz.

- Certo…

- O que queres Edward? – Ela perguntou ao finalmente encarar-me

- Nada eu apenas estava tentando lhe compreender, num segundo passaste de doce para uma mulher totalmente diferente – Eu dei um suspiro passando a mão rapidamente para o cabelo – Eu apenas queria lhe conhecer melhor.

- Estás aborrecido?

- Não…

- Sim estás, eu conheço-te. Quando passas a mão demasiado pelo cabelo é quando estas aborrecido ou é porque estás atrás de uma melhor forma de falar.

- Bem conheces-me bem, hum?

- Muito… comidas preferidas, cidades preferidas, a tua infância, seus medos, seus desejos, suas ambições. – Ela encarou o céu – Tu confiaste tudo.

- Aposto que também confiaste em mim.

- Eu ainda confio. – Disse ainda se olhar para mim, eu dei um leve sorriso – E tu? Confias em mim?

- Claro. Só que eu não compreendo porque se mantém as vezes tão distantes das pessoas.

- Eu não faço isso… - Disse ainda evitando o meu olhar

- Sim tu fazes. – Eu disse ao tirar o seu copo e puxa-la para perto de mim – Porque as vezes age de uma maneira e depois de outra?

Ela respirou fundo

- Tu não sabes nada sobre mim, nada sobre… - Ela fechou os olhos e afastou-se de mim

- Conte-me, conte-me o que passa-se na tua cabeça.

Ela encarou-me um pouco, passou a mão rapidamente pelo cabelo

- Sou eu que provoco a vida Edward. Não fico à espera do contrário para me queixar que nada me sucede. E luto, luto sempre, mesmo quando eu nada ganho, e aparentemente, nada mudo e nada muda. Mas mudo, mudamos sempre. – Eu tentei lhe dizer algo mas ela fez um sinal para eu permanecer calado – Duvidamos desse poder, por inferioridade, por insegurança, mas mudamos sempre. A pedra não sabe que é pedra, nem sabe que eu existo. A pedra não pode saber mas mudou a minha vida porque a reconheci e lhe dei nome e aprendi a ama-la ou atira-la no lago… não mudei a vida da pedra, mas a pedra transformou-me.

Encarei atentamente, porque eu sentia que a analogia da pedra era outra coisa… ou melhor outra pessoa.

Aproximei-me dela e encostei minha testa na sua, a nossa respiração estava ofegante, seu olhar estava tão misterioso que eu não resistir, puxei-a mais para os meus braços e a beijei.


	8. Right Here

**Capitulo 7 – Right Here**

BPOV

Ele beijou-me, senti automaticamente meu corpo em chamas, algo que só ele fazia, só ele!

Parecia que era só eu e ele no mundo, no momento eu não lembrava mais de nada, porque quando ele tocava-me eu simplesmente esquecia até de mim.

Senti um frio invadir a minha barriga, mas quando apercebi-me o frio vinha do vento do mar, suas mãos passaram pela minha cintura, de uma forma tão possessiva, logo em seguida ele beijou meu pescoço eu senti uma espécie de moleza e meu coração bateu a mil. Era algo que só com Edward, acontecia, só com o meu amor.

Os beijos subiam e desciam ali, me dando o que seriam arrepios em meio a muitas outras sensações que só ele conseguia fazer.

- Edward. – Eu gemi sentindo suas mãos possessivas nas minhas costas que imediatamente passaram para dentro da minha blusa, exactamente os meus seios – Edward…

- Seja minha Isabella… - Disse dando leves mordidas no meu ouvido

- Eu sou toda sua. – Confessei – Sempre.

Puxei ele para dentro da casa, e seguimos rapidamente para o quarto. Eu beijei-o abraçando com muita força seu pescoço, a quanto tempo eu não sentia o seu corpo contra o meu, quantos sonhos eu tinha de que isso poderia voltar acontecer… e agora eu seria sua novamente, totalmente sua.

Ele abraçou-me com uma grande intensidade, ele poderia não lembrar-se muito de mim, mas pelo visto o seu corpo lembrava-se muito bem e isso fazia-me sentir mais amada.

Suas mãos ora firmes ora deslizando nas minhas costas nuas, sem nunca diminuir a força que me mantinha colada á ele. Tudo que eu podia ouvir agora eram nossos suspiros e os batimentos do meu coração combinados aos dele, encarei-o atentamente quando ele pôs-me deitado na cama.

Eu o amava e ele mesmo não sabendo ainda… também amava.

Dei graças a deus pela sua camisa não ser de botões então simplesmente tirei ela e joguei em algum lugar do quarto, lacei minhas pernas a volta da sua cintura, sentindo cada vez mais a necessidade de tê-lo o mais próximo possível. Suas mãos estavam por toda parte, assim como seus beijos que hora saíam dos meus lábios e percorriam novamente meu pescoço, desciam até minha clavícula e voltavam.

Eu estava no céu e não sabia.

Edward tirou com urgência a minha blusa e como eu estava sem soutien ele apenas olhou para mim e deu um sorriso malicioso. Sua boca apossaram rapidamente dos meus seios e com uma das mãos a acariciar o outro.

Sua boca foi descendo para o meu umbigo e ele tirou rapidamente a minha calça e logo em seguida a minha roupa interior, olhei para ele e apenas vi…

Desejo, amor, luxúria… poder.

Edward afastou as minhas pernas e senti sua respiração ofegante na minha entrada, ele pôs a língua delicadamente e começou a sugar tudo, fazendo-me arquear no mesmo segundo e ele segurou firmemente a minhas pernas para não fecharem. Eu segurei firmemente na madeira da cama, e respirei fundo enquanto ele continuava a brincar com a sua língua.

Edward movimentava a língua com perícia por toda a extensão da minha entrada, quase faminto, ora sugando e me deixando com uma séria falta de ar.

- Por favor, não pare. – Eu supliquei

Senti um sorriso vindo dele e simplesmente entreguei-me ao momento. Minha respiração ficou a cada segundo mais acelerada e entreguei-me ao ápice do orgasmo. Quando eu ainda estava recuperando senti Edward subindo melhor em mim e apercebi-me que ele estava ainda de calças por isso tirei com toda a urgência, eu precisava dele… dele dentro de mim.

Ele diminuiu gradualmente a intensidade do beijo e desviou os lábios para o meu rosto, minha bochecha, meu pescoço, e se mantendo ali enquanto deslizava uma mão para abrir mais as minhas pernas.

Quando dei por mim senti-o dentro de mim, ele entrou mais um pouco e saiu, o tamanho me parecendo grande demais para meu corpo mas ao mesmo tempo perfeito, era um tamanho que eu já tinha desacostumado.

Não que o Bernard não fosse bem "acompanhado", ele era… mas Edward, céus aquilo que era.

Ele tinha uma das mãos grandes e segura na minha coxa enquanto guiava o movimento, cada vez indo mais fundo, me fazendo gemer baixo e tremulamente a cada estocada, eu segurava com força seus ombros com as minhas unhas.

Eu precisava dele mais dentro de mim… como se isso fosse possível!

- Bella… oh Bella. – Ele gemia fazendo-me ir ainda mais a loucura

Nunca deixamos de ter contacto visual, eu poderia senti-lo dentro da minha alma, era muito mais reconfortante do que o seu membro dentro de mim.

- Edward! - Em um gemido pouco menos alto que um grito eu anunciei ter chegado ao ápice mais uma vez com uma explosão quase espectacular de sensações e arrepios por cada centímetro do meu corpo.

Ele veio juntamente comigo e senti seu corpo relaxar junto com o meu, eu pus minha cabeça no seu peito e ficamos ali em silêncio a regularizar a nossa respiração acelerada.

Eu encarei-o atentamente e tirei uma leve mecha da sua testa suada. Ele encarou-me atentamente.

- O que estas pensando? – Eu perguntei curiosa tentando quebrar o silêncio

- Que podes estar achando que isso foi um erro. – Disse ele meio inseguro

Sem pestanejar eu passei meus braços por seu pescoço fazendo-o ficar mais perto de mim.

- Eu não arrependo-me, eu queria-te desde o primeiro dia que eu revi-te. – Eu confessei – Só estava meio insegura e confusa, mais meu corpo nunca deixou de desejar-te.

Ele deu o meio sorriso que eu tanto amava e acariciou levemente o meu cabelo.

- Espero que um dia eu lembre-me de tudo.

- Eu também, mas se não lembrares… faremos outras boas lembranças, eu prometo.

- Eu confio em ti.

Eu lhe dei um sorriso

- Fico feliz que tenhas voltado.

- Fico feliz que tenhas me encontrado. – Disse ao puxar-me mais para perto dele

E ficamos ali em silêncio, apenas a ouvir o barulho do mar. Estava tudo perfeito…

Como diz Gottfried Leibnitz "Amar é encontrar na felicidade de outrem a própria felicidade."

Eu tinha encontrado a minha felicidade.

EPOV

Eu acordei com a claridade invadindo o quarto, algo que não era nada comum em Forks. Dei um suspiro e finalmente abri os olhos, apercebi-me logo que Bella não estava deitada e virei para encarar o relógio.

Eram apenas 9 horas da manhã, onde ela estava?

Levantei-me com o lençol na minha cintura e aproximei-me da janela, Bella estava com o computador na frente e com o telefone no ouvido, sinceramente qualquer dia eu ia jogar fora aquelas duas coisas. Só atrapalhavam.

Entrei rapidamente na casa de banho e fiz a minha rotina, quando sai do quarto apercebi-me que tinha um conjunto de roupa masculina ali a minha espera. Peguei nem querendo saber de quem eram, o interessante era que servia-me perfeitamente.

Sai do quarto e notei que tinha o pequeno-almoço na mesa, bebi apenas um sumo e fui até a varanda onde ela se encontrava.

- Não compreendes Lauren, eu não estou pedindo… eu estou mandando, envie-me imediatamente todas as transacções da You Found Me, nem que tenhas de interromper uma reunião de Emmett eu quero isso no meu e-mail dentro de 10 minutos. – Ela deu um suspiro – Eu tenho uma reunião em Barcelona daqui a 3 dias e eu preciso de ter estas informações, ouviste-me? Ou pode procurar outro emprego.

Disso isso ela desligou o telemóvel rapidamente

- Mal dia? – Eu perguntei aproximando-me dela

- O habitual… - Disse ao passar a mão rapidamente pelo cabelo – houve um problema com as transacções da You Found Me e eu tenho de ir a uma reunião a Barcelona.

Eu sentei-me ao seu lado

- Eu pensava que o Emmett era o presidente.

- E é… mas eu sou a dona. – Ela olhou para mim – Nós… há certos assuntos que infelizmente nem Emmett e nem Charlie podem resolverem, porque eu represento a minha parte, a das meninas e claro a tua…

- Oh…

- Vais compreender tudo quando voltares e vais gostar, tu amas aquele lugar. Construíste tudo a base do nada. – Ela mordeu levemente seus lábios – Tinhas muito orgulho daquilo que tinhas construído.

- Imagino. – Eu disse com um sorriso

Sim um lugar que eu ajudava pessoas a serem encontradas, era realmente um lugar para ter orgulho. Observei Bella atentamente, a luz do sol invadia a varanda fazendo seu cabelo ter um brilho avermelhado que lhe ficava ainda mais linda, ela usava apenas uma blusa fina azul-escuro, short e sandálias, a temperatura daqui era bastante agradável para usarmos isso.

O seu telemóvel tocou e ela deu um suspiro

- Hey querido. – Querido? Quem ela chamava de querido?! – Ok, eu estou on entras agora e envias-me tudo.

Ela desligou o telemóvel e mexeu algo no computador que logo em seguida ela estava tendo uma ligação via camera.

_- Olá pequena, estás de TPM ou o quê? _– Disse uma voz de homem rindo – _É porque a Lauren entrou na reunião em pânico, eu não sei como ela ainda não estava chorando. Céus Isabella ainda matas a pobre de medo._

- Seria interessante. – Respondeu sarcasticamente

Ouvi uma grande risada

_- Ainda tens ódio dela por causa daquela época, hum? Eu também acho ela muito fútil… mas enfim. Eu acabei de enviar-te todos os arquivos, vai na reunião e arrasa. A propósito sua irmã já apareceu aqui e ameaçou-me que se eu não contar onde estás ele corta meu júnior._

- Ela vai cortar o Chris?

- Não sua estúpida, o que fez o Chris.

Nisso Bella riu

- Ela é capaz disso. – Ela olhou para mim, mordeu levemente seus lábios – Traga-os todos neste fim-de-semana.

_- Já? Mas ele já se lembra? Ele aceitou a sua nova vida?_

- Claro. – Disse ainda olhando para mim – As memórias tratamos disso depois.

_- Tas olhar para onde? Eu estou aqui! Oh meu deus! Ele está ai não está?_

- Emmett este teu grito foi tão gay.

_- Eu sei, aprendi com Jazz. _– Disse rindo – _A propósito não é querendo por mais lenha na fogueira… se é que existe fogueira… já saiu em todas as revistas, quando eu digo todas é todas…_

- O que aconteceu desta vez?

_- Sobre o fim do teu relacionamento com o bilionário Bernard. _– Ouvi outra risada – _Oh pobrezinho deve estar tão destroçado._

- Emmett – Ela disse séria – Mas como diabos isso já foi para as revistas?

_- Bells amore, esqueceu que parece que atrás do B vive alguém que sabe de tudo? Segundo a revista foi uma fonte segura, provavelmente uma secretaria ou ele…_

- Não ele não foi. Eu confio nele Emmett.

_- Será que eu posso vê-lo, ou é proibido?_

Ela olhou para mim e vi ela mexendo em algo no computador

- Queres vê-lo? Se não quiseres eu compreendo. – Disse ela pondo uma das mãos no meu ombro

- Pode por para eu aparecer não há problema. – Eu disse com um leve sorriso

Afinal no fim-de-semana eu viria todos em peso e saberia que muitas coisas iriam acontecer. E pela forma carinhosa que Emmett tratava Bella, eu sentia que ele era uma boa pessoa.

Ela pôs o computador a minha frente e sentou-se melhor a minha frente, meu coração estava a mil mais com a mão de Bella ao meu lado eu fiquei mais calmo.

A nossa conversa foi simples, eu tinha gostado logo de Emmett ele ria de qualquer coisa que Bella falava e os dois diziam cada coisa que fazia-me rir e eu sentia que eles estavam tentando de tudo para eu sentir-me em casa e por incrível que pareça eu sentia-me em casa.

Depois da nossa conversa Bella puxou-me para um delicado porto que ficava ao pé da casa, sentamos ali com os pés na água e ficamos em silêncio.

- Bella, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

Ela virou a cabeça para mim, tirou o cabelo dos lábios e deu um leve sorriso

- Sempre.

- Eu ainda tenha família viva? É que sempre falas da tua família, mas nunca falaste da minha…

Ela deu um suspiro

- Teu pai foi assassinado quando eras pequeno, se não me engano com 12 anos. – Ela segurou levemente minha mão – Tinhas uma irmã mais velha, que morreu quando tu tinhas 1 ano… ela chamava-se Anna.

- E minha mãe?

- Ela morreu já quando estavas em L.A… a uns 8 anos atrás, eu nunca a conheci, mas disseste que era uma boa mulher. – Ela deu um leve suspiro – Chamava-se Elizabeth, eu pus o seu nome em Nina… Nina Elizabeth, eu sei que terias gostado.

- Obrigado. – Eu respondi ao acariciar levemente seu rosto – Então eu não tenho mais ninguém?

- Tens a mim, Nina, Eleonor e todos os que querem-te bem. – Ela respondeu simplesmente – Lhe basta?

- Sim, basta-me. – Eu confessei – E o nome de Eleonor?

- Eleonor Carlie Cullen Masen. – Disse ela com um sorriso – Eleonor era o meu 2º nome na minha outra identidade, além de que gostaste do nome e escolheste este… Carlie é uma mistura de Charlie e Carlisle.

- Eu gosto. – Eu disse com um sorriso

Ficamos ali a tarde toda nos conhecendo melhor, eu nunca poderia imaginar que alguém como Bella me fascinasse a cada toque, cada olhar… cada beijo.


	9. Crazy family

**Olá a todas, peço mil desculpas pela demora de post novos, mas eu sofri um acidente e fiquei em coma durante um tempo… não se preocupem que eu já estou bem!**

**Bjinhos da May**

**Capitulo 8 – Crazy family**

BPOV

Os dias foram passando-se e eu e Edward ficávamos ainda mais intimo e eu gostava disso, eu mostrei-lhe milhares de fotos, vídeos e pequenas recordações que eram nossas quando estávamos juntas, das nossas filhas e tudo o que poderia deixa-lo mais confortável.

Contei toda a nossa história, sobre meus irmãos que apesar de Danni e Jazz não partilharem o mesmo sangue eu considerava eles como meus irmãos, sobre as histórias que ele tinha me contado sobre a sua vida.

Eu já tinha pedido para prepararem todos os quartos, os quartos das crianças… este fim-de-semana prometeria.

Sentei-me na varanda do nosso quarto e fiquei a contemplar a vista, eu estava feliz como nunca tinha estado antes, minha família ficaria feliz com a sua chegada, e a sua memoria… faríamos uma hipnose eu tinha lido vários estudos ao longo da semana e tinha encontrado o melhor para ele.

- Bella. - Ele sussurrou, me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Olá. – Eu disse ao virar para ele, Edward sentou-se numa das cadeiras ao meu lado, segurou minha mão puxando-me automaticamente para seu colo – Estás bem?

- Sim… tirando que eu vou rever pessoas que eu não lembro-me… sim eu estou bem.

Eu lhe dei um leve sorriso

- Não se preocupes, eles não mordem… eles podem ser loucos as vezes. – Ele ampliou os olhos – Não preocupes Edward, eles são loucos no bom sentido.

- Mesmo assim, eles devem sentir-se estranho por eu não ter memória.

- Um pouco… mas todos eles amam-te Edward. – Eu assegurei

- Eu acho que sei mais ou menos quem eles são, afinal explicaste-me muito bem.

- Eu fico feliz.

Neste segundo ouvimos um barulho de carros estacionando, e outro grande barulho de pessoas rindo, crianças rindo… era a minha família, olhei para Edward, era a nossa família.

- Vá, eu espero aqui.

- Podes ficar com as meninas? Não queria que elas falassem antes do tempo.

Ele deu um sorriso e acariciou meu rosto

- Claro.

Lhe dei um leve selinho

- Até já. – Eu queria dizer amo-te, mas decidi morder isso… afinal eu não saberia se eles estava preparado para esta palavra.

Desci as escadas rapidamente

- Papá! – Eu gritei abraçando meu pai

- Olá princesa, cuidado que eu estou ficando velho. – Disse ele brincando

- Velho? Olha que não era o que disseram-me no campo, as mulheres estavam todas atrás de mim pedindo ajuda. – Disse minha mãe rindo

- Céus vocês dois juntos é pior do que tudo! – Gritou Jazz atrás com Hugo no colo – Há sério! Eles dois passam a tarde a conversa e a jogar.

- É divertido. – Disse minha mãe

- Olá maninha. – Disse Danni – Preciso por a Julie no quarto, ela está completamente adormecida.

- Claro… - Respirei fundo – Pessoal, porque não mandam as crianças outro lugar, porque eu preciso falar com todos.

- Se passa algo Bella? – Perguntou Alice preocupada – Oh a propósito, é verdade que tu e o Bernard acabaram?

- Sim… agora sala.

Todos entraram na sala olhando-me atenciosamente, eu sentei-me, respirei fundo e encarei Emmett que estava ali para apoiar-me.

- Diz logo Bella. – Disse Leo impacientemente

- Onde está Danni?

- Aqui! – Disse sentando ao lado de Leo – Agora pode começar a falar. Lhe conhecemos Isabella e sabemos que estas escondendo algo, ou não nos chamaria de repente para a tua ilha.

- Ok, eu vou contar.

- Diz logo! – Gritou Alice

- Importam-se de calar-se! – Eu gritei – Fuck!

- Isabella Cullen. – Ralhou minha mãe

Respirei fundo e contei, contei tudo, tudo no mínimo detalhe… ok não no mínimo, porque eu não iria contar que eu e Edward andávamos a ter sexo…

- Me pinta de roxo que eu to bege. – Disse Leo se recompondo.

- Isso saiu muito gay. – Disse Rose

- Culpa do Jazz, estamos fazendo uma aposta para ver quem sai mais gay eu ou o Leo… - Disse Emmett, instantaneamente ele cruzou as pernas – Sabe linda, eu estou chocada baby!

- Deus isso é irritante. – Disse Alice - Vocês parecem mesmo gay.

- Pessoal! Eu acabei de dizer que Edward está vivo e vocês desatam a falar de aposta?! – Eu perguntei incrédula

- Desculpe linda, sabe como eles são. – Disse meu pai – Onde está ele? Queremos revê-lo.

Respirei fundo

- Ok eu vou busca-lo. – Virei-me para sair, mas parei rapidamente – E a propósito Eleonor já fala.

Sai dali o mais rápido possível para não ser bombardeada de perguntas apenas ouvi meus pais a gritarem porque queriam ver as netas.

- Eles são animados não? – Disse Edward com um tom divertido enquanto brincava com Nina e Eleonor

- Desculpe pela confusão… mas eles estão animados para rever-te, só por favor não ligue para os modos de Leo e Emm, eles estão no meio de uma aposta gay – Ele olhou-me confuso – Um dia eu lhe explico, vamos?

- Claro.

Ele pegou Eleonor nos braços e eu Nina, descemos rapidamente, mas mal pusemos os pés na sala reinou um silêncio total.

- E não é que ele está vivo? – Disse Ramon com um sorriso

- Ele está tão hot! – Gritou Leo – Agora momento Leo homem, Edward prazer em rever-te.

- Há é assim? – Emmett deu um sorriso para Leo e encarou Edward – Céus eu era capaz de te comer inteiro.

- Está foi a melhor. – Disse Jazz rindo

Edward olhou-me confuso e antes que eu lhe explicasse algo, ele foi invadido com abraços e pessoas falando com ele, Eleonor foi logo tirada dos braços e entregue aos braços da minha mãe.

Deus sorte que eu o tinha preparado psicologicamente para isso.

EPOV

Eu encarava fascinado por tudo, apesar de eu achar eles meio loucos, eles eram a minha família e gostavam de mim.

- Espero que não tenhamos lhe espantado. – Disse Emmett quando estávamos todos na mesa almoçando

- Eu não assusto-me facilmente. – Eu confessei com um sorriso

- Claro que não, já passaste por tantas coisas porque vais assustar-se com uma família louca. – Disse Alice sarcasticamente

- Claro, só falta fazeres strip. – Disse Danni rindo e depois olhou para Jazz – Mas há pessoas que gostam.

- Hey isso foi a…

- 5 anos… - Disse Bella

- Do que estão a falar? – Perguntei confuso

- Eu lhe contei, sobre o nosso casamento em Vegas…

- Oh certo. – Eu disse meio incomodado, afinal eu não lembrava-me de nada… eu queria, parecia ser uma época tão perfeita.

Encarei a família, eram todos tão simpáticos e acolhedores que eu sabia que eu pertencia aqui.

- Então quem vai fazer o brinde hoje? – Perguntou Rose

- Eu não. – Disse Alice – Eu já fiz na última vez.

- E foi sobre roupa. – Disse Leo tentando não rir

- Há é fazes melhor, fazes?

- Estás desafiando-me Alice Fernandez?

- Sim estou Leonard Volturi. – Disse ao dar língua para ele

- Ok, agora sou eu. – Leo levantou-se com um copo e todos olhamos para ele. – Eu vou brindar a família… A família é o âmbito principal dos amores humanos. É uma realidade que se constrói com base no amor: é o amor dos esposos que a funda; é o amor dos esposos que a faz crescer, como faz crescer a fidelidade mútua, que tem expressão no amor que ambos derramam pelos filhos e que se completa quando estes são educados no amor: quando aprendem a amar os seus pais, a amar-se entre eles e a amar todos os homens.

Todos encaramos ele atentamente, ele tinha dito uma grande verdade. Logo depois o silêncio foi quebrado com risos de Emmett.

- Ele fez melhor dona Alice, perdeste!

- Devo confessar que foi bom… mas no próximo eu ganho.

Eu rir com isso e senti as mãos de Bella em cima da minha, encarei-a atentamente, era tudo perfeito. Eu não sei porque eu estava com medo de enfrentar esta família porque nela eu só sentia amor, muito amor. Aquele amor que é tanto que quase não acreditamos. E eu gostava de estar assim, muito.

Os dias foram passando-se e eu ficava feliz em conhece-los cada vez mais, Abby ficou muito amiga de Esme e Ramon que passavam a tarde a conversarem e jogarem cartas, a Megan ganhou um emprego com Alice e Rosalie para ajuda-las já que as duas eram estilista e ela tinha amado.

Eu ficava feliz por todos estarem tão feliz.

Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras e avistei Bella novamente ao telefone, céus porque ela passava tanto tempo com ele? Agora ela estava falando com sua agente sobre uma festa que ela teria de comparecer e pela cara ela não estava nada satisfeita.

- Olá posso sentar-me aqui? – Perguntou Emmett

- Claro.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e entregou-me um copo de ice tea.

- Então como estas? Quer dizer ser invadido por uma família nova e novas memórias deve ser complicado…

- Eu estou bem. – Bebi um pouco de ice tea – Eu vou ficar…

- Claro que vai, afinal todos estamos aqui para ajuda-lo. – Disse com um sorriso

Avistamos os nossos filhos brincando e Becca e Eleonor estavam dançando a base da musica Beautiful Soul de Jesse McCartney, ao pé da piscina. Enquanto Nina e Chris brincavam com os cães.

Encarei Bella que já tinha deixado de falar ao telefone e ria vendo as meninas dançando. Rose estava com uma camera de filmar registando cada momento.

- Ninguém diria que aquela pequena não parasse de falar. – Disse Jazz vindo sentando ao pé de nós – Então do que falam? Mulheres ou carro?

Emmett riu com isso e avistei mais uma vez Bella atendendo o telefone.

- Ela não larga o raio do telefone não? – Eu perguntei frustrado

- Ela tem um lançamento de um dos livros que vai ser lançado em cinema, esta a maior confusão porque querem ela em vários lugares… de Tokio, Roma, Rio de Janeiro, Berlim… Alasca e por ai vai.

- Ela vai? – Perguntei incrédulo

- Não se preocupes Edward, ela já planeou isso há séculos, ela tenta ir a todos… mas por causas das meninas ela não gosta de andar a viajar muito, mas este é o eu trabalho. – Disse Emmett

- Eu sei.

- E tu também se quiseres voltar ao seu antigo trabalho vais ter viagens.

- Meu antigo trabalho? – Perguntei confuso para Jasper – Tenho certeza que não aceitaram um promotor sem memória.

- Edward, o teu trabalho na You Found Me… tu és o dono.

- Eu… eu não sei.

Emmett deu um suspiro

- Edward, se for por mim não se sintas incomodado. Eu lhe darei a presidência que é sua por direito e voltarei ao meu antigo cargo, que é muito bom até livras-me de dor de cabeça. – Disse ele rindo – E eu acho que lhe faria bem voltar para lá, poderia ajudar com as memórias.

- Claro. – Eu respondi com um sorriso fraco

- Eu posso fazer uma pergunta? – Disse Jasper

- Já estas fazendo otário. – Disse Emmett

- Vai a merda. – Disse ele dando um leve murro no ombro dele e depois encarando-me – Mas a serio Edward… tu e minha irmã… estão de volta?

- De volta?

- Tu sabes, juntos…. – Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso

- Sim… acho que sim.

- E ele voltou para atacar. – Disse Jasper rindo

- Jasper! Ande aqui agora! – Gritou Alice do outro lado

- Eu tenho de ir, até mais tarde. – Disse ele saindo rapidinho – O que se passa minha linda?

Avistei Bella aproximando-se de mim e Emmett deu um sorriso e saiu. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Se passa algo? – Perguntei apercebendo-me do seu ar nada agradável

- Sim… eu vou ter de viajar. – Disse com um fraco sorriso – Eu vou sair hoje a noite.

- Hum…

- Desculpe. – Disse ao brincar com as mãos – Eu queria que fosses…mas ainda é cedo.

- Onde?

- Em Nova Iorque…

Nova Iorque… não era onde estava o tal de Bernard? Eu encarei-a tentando não ficar com ciúmes… será que eu tinha motivos para ciúmes? Aquele homem estava ao lado dela durante anos, os rumores era que iam casar-se… será?

- Oh… é onde está o tal Bernard? – Perguntei tentando esconder os ciúmes da minha voz

Ela deu um suspiro e passou a mão pelo cabelo, levantou-se e segurou minha mão fazendo-me segui-la em silencio.

Andamos por uma parte privada, ela seguiu para a praia e depois entramos numa gruta que não era exactamente uma gruta era um lugar onde o mar entrava e estava muito azul, no canto tinha uma espécie de quarto privado.

- Gostas? – Ela perguntou puxando-me para este quarto

- É lindo… -Ela deu um sorriso e pôs-me sentado na cama, onde ela imediatamente sentou ao meu colo com as pernas a volta da minha cintura.

Eu a puxei para um beijo urgente colando os nossos corpos ainda mais. Bella parou o beijo e acariciou meu rosto.

- Tu podes não lembra-se… mas eu lembro-me quando eu prometi-te que nunca ia trair-te… tu podes não sentir agora por mim, mas eu continuo a amar-te e estou feliz por estares ao meu lado. – Ela deu um suspiro e avistei pequenas lágrimas caindo dos seus olhos – Sim, eu estive com Bernard, sim eu entreguei-me a ele… mas foi quase 2 anos depois de teres desaparecido, eu precisava construir a minha vida Edward…

- Eu compreendo… - Ela pôs a cabeça no meu ombro e eu passei minha mão pela suas costas – Só que quando eu penso em tu ao lado dele… eu vejo que é uma grande competição, o que eu tenho de melhor que ele Isabella? Eu não tenho memoria, ele tem as melhores contigo, eu não estive presente no nascimento de Nina, ele esteve…

- Isso não quer dizer nada, céus Edward. – Ela finalmente encarou-me – Sim ele pode ter as lembranças e ter estado ao meu lado e das meninas… mas tu és meu marido, tu és o pai dela… e lembranças reconstruiremos outras… sabe o que tu tens melhor que ele?

- Não…

- Meu amor… eu amo-te. – Ela deu um suspiro – Eu o amo também, mas não como eu amo a ti… céus é inexplicável o que eu sinto por ti. É grande muito grande.

- Desculpe o ciúme, eu não tenho direito de sentir isso.

- Sim tens, eu sou tua Edward. – Disse ao beijar meu pescoço – Só tua, quando eu estiver lá eu vou ter de tirar fotos com ele… mas ele é meu amigo Edward, posso ter acabado mais ele é meu amigo… tu és meu marido.

Eu acariciei seus cabelos e beijei-lhe, a pus deitada na cama e começamos a tirar as roupas sem nunca deixarmos de beijar-nos.

Beijei o seu pescoço, sua bochecha, seus seios, sempre a adorando. Meu coração está a mil por esta jovem mulher… ela era minha apenas minha.

Eu a penetrei calmamente desfrutando de cada momento, agora estávamos ligados, éramos duas almas… mais apenas um coração. [n/a: nome da fic!]

Bella cruzou as pernas a minha volta mais apertada, eu queria como nunca quis nunca.

Deitei-me ao seu lado e puxei-a para mais perto de mim.

- Eu amo-te Isabella. – Confessei olhando nos seus olhos

- Por favor não digas algo só para agradar-me.

- Eu não… eu posso não ter memórias da nossa antiga vida… mas eu este novo Edward ama-te Isabella, eu amo-te.

Ela deu um grande sorriso e beijou-me.

- Eu também amo-te Edward, para sempre.

Ficamos ali em silêncio apenas a ouvir o barulho do mar, ela era minha e ninguém a tomaria… ninguém mesmo.

Depois de estarmos ali em silencio infelizmente ela teve de ir, apanhou o helicóptero e deixou-nos.

- Não se preocupes querido, ela volta. – Disse Esme atrás de mim quando estávamos todos ao pé da praia – Ela sempre volta.

- Sim eu sei… - Eu não queria confessar, mas eu tinha medo de outra coisa…


	10. Rival

**Capitulo 9 – Rival**

BPOV

Eu não queria ter deixado Edward para trás, queria que ele tivesse aqui comigo… mas infelizmente ainda era cedo. Respirei fundo e olhei-me no espelho, estava agradável como sempre. Alice e Rose é quem ficavam responsável pelas minhas roupas, claro que eu usava outras marcas, mas os desenhos dela eram meus preferidos.

O hotel estava uma confusão total, muitos fãs, fotógrafos, actores… estava mesmo uma grande confusão… o que fazia-me ficar mais nervosa é que EU era que era a protagonista do filme… todos elogiaram o livro e pediram para eu representar já que era um filme da minha vida.

- Estás pronta Sr. ª Masen? – Perguntou Luisse minha agente

- Sim. – Respire fundo

- Estão a tua espera. – Disse ela com um sorriso – E ponhas um sorriso no rosto linda, hoje é tua noite.

Sai dali e encarei a passadeira vermelha, mil olhares caiam sobre mim, fiz meu melhor sorriso… onde eu queria estar não era aqui… e sim na ilha.

- Bella! Bella! – Gritavam os paparazzi – Olhe aqui, não aqui! Aqui!

Eu tentava manter meus olhos abertos e quando finalmente liberaram-me um pouco fui cumprimentar outros actores e pessoas que tinham vindo ver a grande premier.

Enquanto eu pousava para as fotos, avistei ele…

Bernard, ele estava realmente lindo. E como eu havia dito a Edward, ele era meu amigo, agora ele era meu amigo.

- Olá princesa. – Disse ele aproximando-se de mim para uma foto

- Olá, como estás?

- Eu vou bem e tu? – Disse rindo para as fotos

- Óptima…

- Como estão as miúdas? – Perguntou quando pôs as mãos na minha cintura

- Vão bem, estão todos na ilha.

- Todos? – Perguntou incrédulo

- Oh yeah, todos…

- Imagino que aquilo deve estar uma confusão.

Eu rir com isso

- Sim, e como… - Eu virei-me encarando-o melhor e ignorando os flash – Então aqui está bastante cheio, hum?

Ele deu um lindo sorriso

- Quem não queria estar aqui para homenagear a Isabella Masen? – Disse ao pé do meu ouvido por causa do barulho – A propósito já deves saber que rolam rumores da nossa separação, certo?

- Pois o Emm disse-me…

- Desculpe, eu não tive culpa.

- Eu sei, mas não se preocupes, daqui a uns dias eles esquecem.

- Oh claro principalmente quando tu mostrares ele.

Respirei fundo

- Bernard.

Ele afastou-se um pouco de mim e deu um sorriso mordendo a língua

- Tenhas cuidado Bella, sabemos que um caso deste tem de ser bastante investigado…

- O que estás querendo dizer.

- Eu acho que deves mandar investigar novamente o avião… eu acho que há algo por ai.

- Algo como enfrentamos com o Duncan? – Perguntei receosa

- Sim algo parecido. – Disse guiando-me para o grande salão do hotel.

- Vamos lidar com isso… eu sei que sim.

- Estarei ao vosso lado. – Disse ele com um sorriso – Agora vamos nos sentar nos nossos lugares.

- Ok.

A festa foi alucinante, nunca pude imaginar algo assim, ganhamos vários prémios, de melhor livro, melhores actores, melhor beijo… foi mesmo agradável.

Mas mesmo com tudo isso eu não conseguia tirar da mente o que Bernard havia dito-me, fazia muito sentido… isso só poderia ter sido um atentado e eu descobriria que fez isso, oh se descobriria.

EPOV

Agora estamos todos aqui reunidos a ver Bella na TV, confesso que odiei quando vi Bernard junto com ela e todos os apresentadores dizerem que eram o casal mais amoroso de Hollywood e que tinham esperança de que voltassem. Respirei fundo e ignorei os comentários destes apresentadores, eu sentia-me inseguro confesso, afinal eles pareciam combinar tão bem neste mundo, será que eu conseguiria lidar com tudo logo em Hollywood?

- Bella está tão linda. – Comentou Esme

- Sim ela está. – Disse Alice orgulhosa, afinal ela tinha desenhado o vestido

Acariciei os cabelos de Nina que estava no meu colo e dei um leve beijo na testa de Eleonor que estava sentada ao meu lado confortavelmente.

- Sabes eu não estou a fim de ficar vendo isso, está passando um jogo de futebol. – Leo levantou-se – Alguém acompanha-me.

- Eu! – Disseram Emmett e Jazz ao mesmo tempo

- Sempre é assim vocês nunca assistem isso connosco. – Disse Danni ao lançar um olhar para Leo – Mas já que vai ver o jogo passe no quarto da Julia para ver se ela esta adormecida.

- Pode deixar princesa. – Disse ao dar um selinho – Ed vens?

- Não obrigado, eu estou confortável aqui… - Eu disse mostrando as minhas duas filhas quase adormecidas

- Ok, depois dá uma passada lá… sabe como é o Jazz está a fim de ver um filme porno. – Disse Emmett serio

- Eu?! – Ele olhou para Alice – Amor, eu juro que isso é mentira.

- Espero muito bem Jasper, ou eu juro que perdes o que tens no meio da perna.

Nisso todo mundo riu e eles saíram dali.

Quase todas as crianças estavam adormecidas, Nina já tinha o dedo na boca adormecendo pacificamente e a respiração calma de Eleonor já revelava que ela estava adormecida a um tempo.

Peguei em Eleonor e Ramon pegou em Nina, segui em silêncio para o quarto da minha pequena, depositei um leve beijo e deixei-a adormecida.

- Já vai dormir Edward? – Perguntou atenciosamente Abby

- Sim eu estou cansado.

- Oh, ok então durma com os anjos. – Disse ela de uma forma carinhosa que sempre dizia

- Oh poder ter a certeza. – Eu disse com um meio sorriso

Despedi-me de todos e fui para o meu quarto, ou melhor _nosso _quarto. Tomei um banho rápido ignorando a batidas frenéticas do meu coração quando eu pensava em Bella, pus um pijama e fui dormir, eu simplesmente queria que chegasse logo no outro dia.

BPOV

Era para eu passar mais dias aqui em Nova Iorque mais eu realmente queria voltar, queria estar longo dos paparazzi e da grande cidade.

Avistei uma foto de Nina e Eleonor que eu sempre carregava na carteira, bem agora eu teria de tirar uma foto de Edward junto com elas, assim ficaria mais bonito.

Peguei minha mala e fechei rapidamente, ainda faltava umas 4 horas para o meu voo mais eu queria logo tudo pronto, porque eu conhecia-me eu as vezes era tão esquecida com certos objectos, eu só não perdi a cabeça porque é colada no meu corpo.

Ouvi uma ligeira batida na porta, eu nada tinha pedido… talvez fosse a minha agente, passei a mão rapidamente pelo meu cabelo e fui abrir a porta.

- Olá. – Disse Bernard com um grande sorriso até que seus olhos pousaram na minha roupa, eu usava apenas um minúsculo short e uma blusa branca colada, meu cabelo estava preso com um rabo-de-cavalo, era uma roupa que eu gostava de usar quando estava em casa… confortável e ele já tinha-me visto assim porque motivo seus olhos ampliaram.

- Bernard, meu rosto está aqui. – Eu disse subindo seu queixo a encarar meus olhos – O que fazes aqui?

- Eu… eu – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo rapidamente, respirou fundo – Eu vim lhe convidar para irmos tomar o pequeno-almoço juntos, sabes antes de deixar a Big Apple poderíamos tomar o pequeno-almoço, naquele lugar que gostas.

- Eu não sei eu tenho de apanhar o avião daqui a 4 horas…

- Bella, querida. Tu vais de avião particular, para que contabilizar? – Ele perguntou incrédulo

- Porque eu prometi que estaria lá ainda hoje.

Ele pôs as mãos no bolso e aproximou-se de mim

- Por favor… apenas um pequeno-almoço comigo, nada demais. Como dois bons amigos que somos. – Disse ao dar um sorriso

- Ok, eu vou trocar de roupa e vamos. – Eu disse vencida pelos seus olhares, afinal éramos amigos eu não o poria de parte… ele era e sempre seria meu amigo.

- Eu espero.

Troquei rapidamente de roupa e fui ter com Bernard, a minha bagagem já estava no carro por isso não precisaria mais voltar ao hotel.

Logo quando saímos mil paparazzis nos cercaram todos querendo uma maldita foto nossa, outros nos seguiram até o restaurante e tiraram fotos nossas através da janela, eu só espera que não inventassem nada, afinal eu sabia que no mundo de Hollywood era raro dois ex continuarem amigos.

Mas eu apesar de pertencer a este mundo tentava ao máximo afastar-me disso porque eu queria ter a minha vida, a minha vida feliz, longe de fofocas e traições.

- E como anda o hotel? – Perguntei distraidamente

- Vai bem, todas as redes estão bem… aquela chatice de sempre. – Ele deu um leve suspiro e mordeu os lábios – Ainda pergunto-me porque eu parei aqui.

- Bem o teu pai era dono. – Eu disse como obvio rindo disso e ele jogou um guardanapo em minha direcção fazendo-me rir mais

- Muita piada Isabella. – Disse ao revirar os olhos

- Por acaso tem, tu não tinhas como fugir disso… ou então aquela barbie ficaria com tudo. – Eu o relembrei

- Há pois foi… - Disse com um suspiro

Ficamos ali conversando mais algum tempo até que tivemos de ir, na saída e eu dei um grande abraço ignorando mil paparazzis a nossa volta e ele deu-me um leve beijo na bochecha.

- Ligue-me em breve. – Eu pedi

- Claro, mande noticias das meninas. – Disse ao abrir a porta do carro para mim

- Pode deixar. – Eu disse ao dar um leve beijo na bochecha – Fique bem.

- Isabella! Bernard! Vocês voltaram?! – Gritavam um dos paparazzi – Há e quando é o casamento?

Revirei os olhos e apontei o dedo para o paparazzi fazendo Bernard rir com isso

- Eu adoro as tuas Bitch faces. – Disse rindo

- Vai a merda Bernard. – Eu disse rindo e entrando no carro – Tenhas cuidado.

- Tu também.

Nisso sai dali com um leve sorriso, só Bernard mesmo para fazer-me rir com certas situações. Respirei fundo e olhei para o relógio, rapidamente eu estaria em casa…


	11. Oh Baby mine

**Girls desculpem a demora, mas é que fica complicado para mim att agora neste site… bem esta será a ultima fic que irei postar aqui ok? Estou postando todas no orkut e num fórum, ambos os link estará posto no perfil, é que é mais pratico para mim, e lá tem mais de 3 fic novas espero que gostem.**

**Capitulo 10 – Oh Baby mine**

EPOV

Eu tentava controlar a minha fúria ao ver nos inúmeros sites noticias de Bella e Bernard, fotos deles no evento, fotos dele entrando no hotel, deles saindo, deles tomando o pequeno-almoço juntos, deles rindo a saída, dos abraços, a única coisa que fez-me rir foi quando Bella deu o dedo para o paparazzi, isso foi a única coisa que fez-me rir.

- Sabes deves deixar de veres isso. – Disse Danni atrás de mim fazendo-me virar rapidamente – Desculpe, mas eu bati na porta e tu não respondias e eu entrei.

- Tudo bem…

- Nunca acredite em tudo o que eles dizem, a serio. – Disse com um suspiro – Eles eram amigos antes de tudo Edward, Bella e Bernard conhecem-se desde criança, por mais que eles tenha terminado a sempre um certo amor.

- Amor? – Perguntei incrédulo

- Um amor como eu sinto por todos vocês, como eu sinto pelo meu irmão, pela Alice, Emmett, Rose, por ti… não como eu sinto pelo meu marido… apenas um amor de amigos, irmãos.

- Espero bem que sim. – Disse ao passar a mão pelo cabelo e levantando-me

Ela deu um leve sorriso

- Antes não eras tão… bem… paranóico com isso, tinhas mais confiança.

- Talvez eu teria confiança se eu lembrasse-me de algo.

Ela mordeu levemente os lábios

- Estás certo… olhe eu sou psicóloga, acho que seria agradável um dia fazemos uma consulta.

- Uma consulta?

- Sim, precisas de libertar as tuas memórias e eu posso ajudar. Bella falou comigo e eu andei a estudar novos assuntos para ajudar-lhe.

- Não precisas incomodar-se. – Eu disse meio constrangido

- Não é incomodo Edward, és a minha família e na nossa família fazemos tudo para que todos sejam felizes, agora pelo amor de deus não fiques zangados por causa destas estúpidas fotos. – Ela aproximou de mim – A Bella ama-te, ama-te como nunca amou ninguém, antes de conhece-la logo no inicio ela era uma adolescente um bocado problemática e TU a ajudaste seguir um rumo certo, o TEU amor a protegeu e salvou das confusões que antes ela tinha.

Dei um leve sorriso

- Eu queria lembrar disso.

- E vais eu prometo. – Disse ao passar a mão levemente no meu ombro – Agora vamos, Bella está chegando.

Saimos dali rapidamente e tal como Danni havia dito Bella estava chegando, o carro parou na frente da casa e ela sai mais lindo do que tudo.

- Mamã! – Gritaram Eleonor e Nina ao ve-la

- Olá minhas lindas. – Disse ao abaixar-se – Sentiram saudades minhas?

- Sim mamã. – Disse Eleonor

- Óptimo, mamã também sentiu a vossa falta e tem uma grande surpresa.

- O que é mamã? – Perguntou Nina ao dar leves pulinhos fazendo todo mundo rir

- Só vão saber quando chegarmos a casa. – Disse rindo fazendo as duas fazerem um leve biquinho

- Isso quer dizer que vamos voltar? – Perguntou Rose

- Bem eu, as crianças, Edward, Abby e Megan sim, vocês podem ficar.

- Oh não, eu tenho de voltar ao trabalho. – Disse Rose com um sorriso – Ou melhor eu e Alice.

- Eu também tenho… - Disse Emmett

- Eu estou de férias, mas tenho de dar uma visualizada no programa. – Disse Jazz

- Então acho melhor organizarmos as nossas coisas, certo? – Disse Leo – Vamos família desarmar acampamento. – Disse ele rindo

Arrumamos as nossas coisas e eu ignorei falar sobre o assunto com Bella, mas pelos seus olhares que ela lançava a mim eu sabia que ela estava suspeitando.

Chegamos a L.A cada um foi para a sua casa e Bella indicou a Abby e Megan uma grande casa que ficava no fim da rua da nossa, ela contou que está casa era dela que tinha comprado, tal como mais 3 casas nesta rua, ou seja, ela era dona de praticamente quase todas as casas da rua, mas realmente aqui era tão pacifico. Era distante da cidade, uma zona onde os paparazzi não poderiam entrar e na frente da casa era a praia, era simplesmente uma linda visão.

BPOV

Já tinha-se passado alguns dias desde que Edward tinha retornado para L.A e eu tinha pedido para a minha agente tratar do assunto de que ele tinha voltado.

Logo a notícia de que Edward tinha sido encontrado tinha se propagado de uma grande forma, milhares de revistas, jornais, programas de tv queriam uma entrevista nossa mais eu recusava-me, eu não o queria exposto neste mundo… não enquanto ele não recupera-se a memória, não seria seguro.

- E o que pensas em fazer? – Disse Charlie sempre atencioso deste que eu tinha entrado na sua sala

- Eu não sei Charlie, mas eu preciso que comeces uma investigação sobre o acidente dele… algo diz-me se fizermos uma investigação mais detalhada… talvez…

- Talvez descobrimos que isso poderia ter sido um atentado. – Disse seguido a minha linha de pensamento

- Isso mesmo, achas que eu estou ficando louca ou será possível?

- Acho que seria possível Bella. – Disse ele ao por os cotovelos na mesa e passando a mão pelo cabelo – Talvez uma vingança…

- Mas tínhamos matado Renné, ela foi mesmo dado como morta, vimos o seu corpo queimado.

- Renné obviamente está excluída. – Disse ele ao dar um suspiro – Talvez… alguém que tenha uma mágoa antiga, alguém que foi condenado por ele, temos de nos lembrar que além de ele ser dono da You Found Me a maior sede de investigações contra sequestros o que faz ele lidar com pessoas perigosas, ele era promotor muitos condenados nutrem ódio pelos juízes, advogados, promotores…

- Mas é uma lista muito grande Charlie, temos de pensar em outra coisa que diminua esta lista.

- Eu só poderei saber de mais quando eu fizer outra análise aos destroços. – Disse ao encarar-me atentamente – Talvez… se ele lembra-se de algo isso seria óptimo para a investigação.

- Eu sei. Eu vou tentar acelerar o processo, Danni está preparando para começar a tentar trazer suas memórias de volta, mas pelo que eu andei a ler com ela, não é um processo fácil. – Eu disse ao brincar com os dedos

- Tudo bem, eu vou dar o meu melhor, para dizer a verdade eu vou mover céus e terra para descobrir o que aconteceu com ele… tens a minha palavra, podes confiar nela.

- Eu confio. – Eu disse sinceramente, levante-me – Obrigada por tudo Charlie.

- Sem problemas, até mais ver Bells. – Disse ao abraçar-me

- Até.

Sai dali com a cabeça a mil, ignorando alguns paparazzi que insistiam em seguir-me, tal como Bernard dizia eu fiz a minha Bitch faces. Eu poderia ser simpática com alguns que eu tinha até uma "amizade profissional" outros só queriam o pior, os que eu tinha uma "amizade" ganhava até o bónus de algumas fotos particulares que eu deixava "acidentalmente" circular e em troca eles dava-me paz quando eu pedia.

Cheguei a casa e encontrei Edward sentado em frente ao piano, tocando. Era uma das canções de ninar que ele havia escrito para mim!

Segui lentamente em sua direcção e pus minha mão no seu ombro fazendo ele parar e olhar para mim com um grande sorriso.

- Olá…

- Olá… de onde tiraste está canção? – Eu perguntei curiosa, tentando decifrar o que passava-se na sua mente

- Eu não sei… eu sempre sonhei com ela… sabes dizer-me? – Perguntou esperançoso

- Sim. – Sentei-me ao seu lado – Foi uma das canções de ninar que tinhas feito para mim… está foi a tua primeira.

- Hum… eu gosto dela.

- Eu também. – Eu confessei

- Para onde foste? – Perguntou mordendo os lábios meio inseguro

- Eu fui falar com Charlie. Eu… bem ele vai começar a investigar sobre o teu acidente.

- Porque?

- Porque achamos que pode ter sido provocado.

Ele deu um suspiro

- Que mundo louco que vivemos, hum?

- Sim, mas ao menos neste mundo louco eu encontrei-te.

Ele acariciou meu rosto e passou o seu nariz pela minha mandíbula onde depositou um leve beijo.

- Definitivamente este mundo louco tem seu lado positivo.

Eu rir com isso e o beijei, aprofundando meus dedos no seu cabelo até que ouvi alguém atrás de nos. Virei-me e Lilly estava pálida.

- O que se passa? – Perguntei em pânico

- Eleonor.

Eu e Edward demos um pulo do banco e seguimos atrás de Lilly, Eleonor estava com quase roxa tentando respirar enquanto Leah tentava fazer algo para a sua respiração voltar.

- Já ligamos para a ambulância, eles estão vindo. – Disse Leah ao perceber da nossa entrada

- Eleonor! Eleonor, por favor querida respira, respira. – Eu disse em pânico ao abaixar-me ao seu lado – O que aconteceu?!

- Eu não sei, ela estava aqui calmamente brincando com a Nina e ficou roxa, estamos a vê-las a brincar e ela começou a não respirar. Ela não consegue respirar. – Disse Lilly rapidamente

- Papá a Cookie vai morrer? – Perguntou Nina chorando – Ela vai deixar-me?

Edward pegou Nina no colo

- Não ela não vai, ok? Eu prometo. – Sua voz falhava e eu sabia que ele estava controlando-se para não fazer algo, ele estava tentando ser forte por nos duas.

A ambulância chegou rapidamente, logo aplicaram algo na sua veia e puseram uma mascara para ela respirar melhor, eu fui com ela para o hospital enquanto Edward seguia com Nina no carro.

Chegamos ao hospital e infelizmente não poderíamos entrar, passamos a tarde ali sentados a espera de notícias, Lilly foi connosco para ficar de olho na Nina que não queria abandonar a sua irmã, mas acabou adormecendo.

- Eu estou com medo Edward. – Eu confessei quando eu estava com a minha cabeça no seu ombro e ele com sua cabeça apoiada na minha

- Eu também…

- Está demorando muito… será que aconteceu algo?

Ele fez-me olhar para ele e limpou uma lágrima que ameaçava cair

- Ela vai ficar bem, Bella. Ok? Ela vai ficar bem… ela tem de ficar. – Disse com sua voz rouca de choro, ele deu-me um leve beijo na testa e avistamos a Dr.ª Geller que era a pediatra das duas vindo em nossa direcção.

- Como ela está? – Eu perguntei logo me levantando

Ela deu um suspiro e pelo seu olhar não era nada bom, meu senti um grande aperto no coração e segurei firmemente na mão de Edward.

- Fizemos todos os exames e a nossa suspeita confirmaram-se. – Disse ela tristemente

- O que ela tem? – Perguntou Edward

- Ela tem insuficiência renal crónica.

- Como é que é?! – Perguntei confusa – Isso não é doença de velho?

- Não Bella, a insuficiência renal pode aparecer em qualquer idade… a síndrome metabólica decorrente da perda progressiva, irreversível e geralmente lenta da função dos rins.

- E é muito grave? – Perguntou Edward quase sem voz

- Infelizmente sim, há várias fases desta doença e infelizmente ela está na ultima, sendo ela uma criança ninguém apercebeu-se dos sintomas pois é mais visível num adulto ou criança mais velhas…ela está na fase terminal, isso quer dizer que os rins não conseguem manter a homeostase do meio do organismo e o paciente encontra-se intensamente sintomático, necessitando de diálise ou transplante renal com tratamento.

Tentei assimilar tudo que Dr.ª Geller havia dito eu sentia-me que tinham jogado uma grande pedra dos meus ombros, eu não poderia acreditar que a minha filha estava tão doente!

- Mas e o ataque cardíaco? – Eu perguntei confusa – Isso é um sintoma?

- Sim, porque o sangue tem de ser "limpo" nos rins e quando o problema agrava o corpo começa a sentir-se "pesado"…

- O que temos de fazer? – Eu voltei a perguntar

- Habitualmente, a insuficiência renal crónica tende a agravar-se independentemente do tratamento, e se não for tratada é mortal. A diálise ou o transplante renal podem salvar a vida dela. O estado dela está grave precisamos de encontrar rapidamente um doador enquanto ela fica na diálise…

- Comovamos encontrar um doador em tão pouco tempo?! – Edward perguntou incrédulo

- Vamos tentar fazer exames convosco para saber se algum de vocês são compatíveis… mas eu aconselho a fazermos primeiramente um exame na Nina.

- Porque? Achas que ela também pode estar doente? – Perguntei apavorada

- Não… acho que ela pode ser a resposta. – Eu e Edward olhamos confusos – Normalmente os irmãos tem mais tendência a serem compatíveis do que os pais, tem os mesmo sangue correndo nas veias, além de que elas são apenas de diferença de idade de 1 ano…

- Não primeiramente faremos connosco… eu não posso permitir que Nina corra um risco.

- Ok… se der negativos nos dois, aconselho a fazerem o exame na Nina…

Olhei para a minha filha que dormia pacificamente… será certo eu condena a minha filha a uma cirurgia para salvar a irmã?


	12. The family is everything

**Capitulo 11 - The family is everything**

EPOV

Eu não conseguia acreditar que a minha filha estava doente, tão doente que poderia correr o risco de morrer, eu e Bella tínhamos feito já os exames e aguardávamos ansiosamente os resultados.

Eu insistir para ela ligar a nossa família para avisar mas ela simplesmente disse que agora não ou viria todos e ela ao menos queria saber os resultados.

O que angustiava-me era o factor de se por acaso eu e Bella não sermos compatíveis, Nina ter de fazer o exame… e se ela fosse? Teríamos de abdicar das nossas duas filhas? Era uma cirurgia arriscada para duas crianças, mas Nina estaria salvando a vida da irmã… mas se ela não sobrevivesse?! E se Eleonor não sobrevivesse?!

Dei um grande suspiro, eu não poderia tomar uma decisão… ou melhor eu e Bella, era um decisão complicada, não poderíamos arriscar Nina… mas não poderíamos perder a Eleonor…

Avistamos Dr.ª Geller vindo em nossa direcção com os papéis dos exames.

- Então? – Eu perguntei receoso

- Tal como eu disse vocês não seriam compatíveis… como eu tenho um exame antigo da Nina eu observei e apercebi que ela é compatível…

- Não Nina não! – Disse Bella levantando-se rapidamente - Eu não vou arrisca-la nesta cirurgia, Nina não…

- Bella compreende se não fizeres isso a Eleonor morre… - Disse Dr.ª Geller

- E se eu fizer eu perco as duas.

- Bella está cirurgia é segura, confie em nós… claro que todas as cirurgias podem ocorrer problemas, mas Nina pode salvar Eleonor e tu terias as tuas duas filhas.

Bella mordeu levemente os lábios

- Será que não encontramos um outro doador? – Perguntei tentando insistir em outra ideia invés de Nina ser submetida a uma cirurgia

- O caso está grave… vamos procurar outro doador, mas será complicado encontrar… ela terá de ir para a lista de espera. – Bella ampliou os olhos – Mesmo tendo os recursos que tens, ela terá de ir para a lista de espera.

Bella sentou-se e pôs as mãos no rosto, finalmente ela encarou-nos.

- Onde eu assino?

- Tomaste uma boa decisão. – Disse Dr. ª Geller – Eu vou atrás dos documentos e pedir para prepararem tudo… amanha de manhã fazemos a cirurgia.

- Mas já? – Eu perguntei confuso

- Sim, normalmente demoramos uns dias… mas Eleonor a cada dia que passar ficará mais fraca, Nina está cheia de saúde por isso não vejo como adiar.

- Ok…

A Dr. ª Geller saiu e Bella levantou-se para encarar-me

- Foi a melhor decisão, certo? – Perguntou receosa

- Sim Bella… eu acho que sim. – Eu confessei tentando afastar o meu medo, meu medo de perder uma das minhas filhas, ou as duas…

- Eu estou apavorada. – Disse ao cair algumas lágrimas dos seus olhos – Eu não posso perde-las Edward… eu não conseguirei seguir em frente se eu perder mais alguém.

Eu sabia do que ela estava falando, estava falando da dor que foi quando eu desapareci.

- Eu prometo-te Isabella, eu prometo-te que não perderemos elas.

Dei um leve beijo na testa, eu não aguentaria vê-la sofrendo… eu não aguentaria perder as minhas filhas, elas agora eram a minha vida.

BPOV

Depois que eu chamei a nossa família a noticia de que Eleonor estava doente e Nina ia fazer uma cirurgia por ela voou como vento, alguém do hospital deixou esta história escapar e agora toda a media estava aqui com olhos postos no hospital.

Eu sinceramente não queria ficar pensando nisso, minhas duas filhas estavam numa sala de cirurgia e poderiam não sair vivas, ou poderiam ter complicações, porque eles não deixavam-nos em paz?!

Fiquei ali sentada ao lado de Edward com seu braço a volta da minha cintura, eu não queria que o nosso recomeço fosse logo assim com a doença de uma das nossas filhas, eu queria que fosse feliz. Mas melhor isso do que nunca saber que eles estava vivo.

- Alguém que comer algo? – Perguntou Emmett trazendo uma sacola cheia de coisas – Tenho sandes, ice tea… sumos… bolachas… alguém?

Ele saiu passando por cada e cada um tirava algo, afinal tínhamos de comer, não poderíamos ficar ali especados sem comer, eu precisaria de força para a recuperação das duas.

Ouvi um ligeiro barulho na porta principal, virei a minha cabeça nesta direcção e avistei Bernard tentando sair das garras dos paparazzi. Ele deu-me um ligeiro sorriso e senti Edward enrijecer ao meu lado, mas sinceramente este não era o momento ideal para cenas de ciúmes.

Segui em sua direcção ignorando também alguns olhares da minha família, eles gostavam de Bernard, apesar de preferirem Edward, e achar Bernard um pouco irresponsável as vezes.

Ele abraçou-me e eu respirei fundo.

- O que fazes aqui? – Eu perguntei depois de livrar-me do seu abraço e fita-lo nos olhos

- Eu soube o que tinha acontecido com Eleonor… tu sabes as noticias chegam rápidos, apanhei o jacto e cá estou eu.

- Obrigada.

- Como elas estão? – Perguntou ao acariciar meu rosto

- Ainda estão na cirurgia, eu estou com tanto medo Bernard.

- Não precisa elas são forte, forte como a mãe. – Disse com um leve sorriso tranquilizante, ele fitou Edward e depois encarou-me – Ele está mais vivo do que nunca.

Eu rir com isso e suspirei

- Tu não sabes o quanto eu precisei de ti quanto era para tomar a decisão…

- Porque? – Perguntou confuso

- Edward conhece-as apenas agora, eu sei que ele a amas… mas eu e tu… eu não sei, eu achei que querias estar aqui para tomar uma decisão desta.

Ele mordeu levemente os lábios e passou a mão no cabelo

- Eu compreendo-te, mas infelizmente ele é o pai. Ele é que escolheste ficar. – Disse fulminando com um olhar para mim

- Não vamos falar disso agora, por favor. – Suspirei – Quantos dias vai ficar aqui?

- O quanto precisares.

Eu rir com isso

- Há sério, eu não quero atrapalhar os teus negócios.

- Não vai… eu ficarei aqui uns dias, quem sabe posso falar com Edward, tu sabes dizer o que tu gostas, do que as crianças gostam… ser amigo.

Encarei-o incrédula

- Amigos?

- Oh então Bells? Eu não posso ser amigo dele? – Disse com um sorriso malandro

- Claro, a vontade. – fiz um sinal para ele seguir-me – Edward, este é meu amigo Bernard.

Edward apertou na mão esticada de Bernard

- Prazer.

- O prazer é meu. Olá Esme, Ramon, Danni, Leo, Jazz, Alice, Rose e Emmett. E olá duas pessoas que eu não conheço.

- Olá. – Disseram todos

- Oh, Bernard esta é a Abby e esta é a Megan.

Apercebi-me dos olhares de Megan para Bernard, olhares brilhantes de luxúria, há ela quem nem pense!

Respira Isabella… ele é teu amigo… apenas teu amigo, o teu marido está ao teu lado e é perfeito… tirando o facto de não ter memoria…

Revirei os olhos afastando o pensamento estúpido e infantil que eu tinha acabado de ter e concentrei-me em Bernard.

- Vais ficar onde?

Afinal ele sempre ficava na minha casa, não queria que ele sentisse envergonhado de não passar uns dias lá.

- Eu tenho uma suite reservada, lembras que tenho hotel aqui também. – Disse com o seu sorriso de sempre.

Neste instante vimos os médicos aproximarem-se de nós… era agora, agora que saberíamos se tinha sido um sucesso ou um fracasso. Inclinei-me para ficar ao lado de Edward, onde ele segurou levemente minha mão.

- Como elas estão? – Edward perguntou ansioso

Os médicos trocaram olhares e depois deram um sorriso para nós.

- Estão óptima, estão ambas a dormirem. A cirurgia foi um sucesso, Nina não teve problemas e Eleonor recebeu tudo perfeitamente. Elas estão em seguranças agora. – Disse um dos médicos.

Abracei Edward com um grande sorriso, eu não poderia acreditar, parecia que tinham tirado uma grande pedra dos meus ombros, ou melhor, dos nossos ombros.

- Quando poderemos vê-las? – Perguntou minha mãe

- Apenas amanha, a cirurgia foi um sucesso mas ela não acordaram antes de amanhã, por isso aconselho a todos a irem para casa. De nada vai vos servir ficar aqui, elas estão dormindo, venham amanhã cedo.

- Eu não sei… - Eu disse meio insegura em deixar as duas sozinhas

- Bella, é melhor tu e Edward estão cansados e elas não acordaram antes… amanhã de manha vens de volta. – Disse meu pai

Suspirei e olhei para Edward que acenou positivamente

- Ok, vamos todos para casa.

Seguimos todos para casa e pedi para alguém tratar de dar a notícia para os media, assim deixavam-nos em paz. Quando chegamos a casa a única coisa que fizemos foi adormecer juntos, Edward puxou-me para os seus braços possessivamente, porque ele poderia não lembrar, mas ele lembrava-me deste abraço que ele tinha quando ficava possessivo, eu acha sempre tanta piada.

Dei um leve beijo nos seus peitos nus e adormeci ali com ele acariciando meus cabelos, amanhã seria outro longo dia.


	13. Carpe Diem

**Capitulo 12 - Carpe Diem**

EPOV

Já tinham-se passado alguns dias desde o que tinha acontecido com Eleonor e Nina, ficamos felizes por elas terem recuperado perfeitamente, mas era um drama tentar fazer as duas ficarem quietas devido a cirurgia elas não podiam fazer alguns esforços e as vezes eu tinha de ser duro com elas quando Bella olhava para mim suplicando que a ajuda-se a controlar as nossas filhas.

Eu já tinha aparecido em algumas revistas onde todos diziam que era um milagre eu ter sobrevivido, os agentes de Bella fizeram questão de abafar o caso mas mesmo assim havia muita pressão sobre nós o que não agrava nada Bella.

- Danni está chegando, as crianças estão na casa da minha mãe… - Disse Bella ao entrar no quarto, hoje eu começaria a fazer as psicanálises com Danni, afinal eu tinha de lembrar do meu passado e principalmente se o acidente foi mesmo um acidente – Estás bem? – Perguntou ao sentar ao lado de mim na cama

- Sim… é só….

- Muita pressão? – Disse mordendo os lábios

- Sim. – Suspirei – Eu tenho medo de não lembrar e o mundo ficar nas minhas costas, viste o que eles andam a comentar? – Eu disse incrédulo

- Esquece eles Edward, por favor… somos eu e tu… não eles. Somos apenas nós. – Ela acariciou meu cabelo fazendo-me olhar para ela – Muitas pessoas que comentam desejariam que os entes queridos não estivessem realmente mortos, isso é apenas inveja… mas não preocupe-se daqui a uns dias Paris Hilton faz uma merda qualquer e vira noticia. – Disse ao rolar os olhos – È sempre assim.

- Pois.

Ouvimos um barulho vindo de baixo

- Ela já deve ter chegado, vamos. – Disse ao levantar-se e segurar levemente a minha mão

Seguimos para baixo onde estava Danni com um simples sorriso

- Olá. – Disse ela animada, virou-se para mim – Preparado, Edward?

- Um pouco…

- Não precisas ter medo, vamos para a sala que Bella providenciou para isso e eu explicáreis-te tudo.

Seguimos para a sala que estava um pouco escura para a sessão, Bella sentou-se no outro sofá e Danni indicou-me um divã que ficava a frente de uma poltrona para eu deitar-me.

Ela sentou-se na poltrona que ficava a frente

- Bem… primeiramente de tudo eu vou vos explicar o que eu farei… eu farei psicanálise contigo que é um método desenvolvido pelo médico neurologista austríaco Sigmund Freud, para tratar de distúrbios psíquicos a partir da investigação do inconsciente. – Ela parou um pouco como estivesse tentando ver se estávamos acompanhando o raciocínio… - E bem eu irei fazer uma hipnose em Edward, há hipnose é um estado mental ou um tipo de comportamento usualmente induzidos por um procedimento conhecido como indução hipnótica, o qual é geralmente composto de uma série de instruções preliminares e sugestões. O uso da hipnose com propósitos terapêuticos é conhecido como "hipnoterapia". Contudo, deve ficar claro que hipnose não é uma espécie ou forma de sono. Os dois estados de consciência são claramente distintos e a tecnologia moderna pode comprová-lo de inúmeras formas, inclusive pelos achados eletroencefalógráficos de ambos, que mostram ondas cerebrais de formas, freqüências e padrões distintos para cada caso. O estado hipnótico é também chamado transe hipnótico.

- Quem é susceptível de ser hipnotizado? – Perguntou Bella

- Nem toda as pessoas são hipnotizáveis. Hilgard fez experiências com estudantes universitários e só 25% foram hipnotizáveis; e desses só ¼ entrou em transe profundo. Os factores que interferem são, a idade por a susceptibilidade à hipnose aumenta até mais ou menos aos dez anos, depois diminui à medida que os indivíduos se tornam menos conformistas. A personalidade, são mais susceptíveis as pessoas que tendem a envolver-se com as suas fantasias. – Ela suspirou – Por isso Edward tens de ter uma mente aberta ou nada acontecerá…

- E eu vou lembrar-me logo agora? – Perguntei ansioso

-Faremos uma hipnose regressiva, vais lembrar-se desde que eras pequeno… até o dia do acidente, não será tudo no mesmo dia porque não podemos fazer isso, o corpo teria um grande desgasto emocional e físico.

Bella trocou olhares apreensivos com Danni que lhe devolveu um sorriso, pareciam que estavam comunicando-se via mente, tal como Eleonor e Nina.

- Eu vou deixar-vos a sós, estarei na sala.

- Não ficas? – Perguntei preocupado

- Edward este é um processo que tens de fazer sozinho. – Disse ela vindo em minha direcção e depositando um leve beijo na testa – Eu estarei a tua espera.

Respirei fundo e encarei Danni que apontava para eu deitar-me melhor no divã.

- Vamos começar, feche os olhos. – Eu fiz isso – Relaxe… eu estou começando a sua sessão de auto-hipnose agora. De agora até que eu diga para ti que 'acorde' tu ficarás mais e mais relaxado e concentrado em ti mesmo. - Sua voz era suave e começava a ficar distante - Edward agora tens 5 anos… és uma criança feliz, onde estás?

- Em Boston… - Eu sentia-me tão feliz ali

- Conte-me quem estás contigo?

BPOV

Eu estava ali na sala tentando permanecer-me calma, eu sabia que ele não lembraria de tudo no instante, mas também sabia que havia uma grande possibilidade dele nunca lembrar-se.

Eu tentava ler um livro que sinceramente eu não conseguia olhava para aquelas folhas e minha mente vagueava para outros lugares.

Ouvi meu telemóvel vibrar na mesa ao lado e peguei, olhei no viso e apercebi-me que era Charlie, o que ele queria?

- Olá Charlie. – Disse ao atender o telefone – Como estas?

_- Olá Bella… _- Ele parou um pouco – _Eu tenho novidades._

- Sobre?

_- O acidente._

- Conte-me tudo Charlie. – Eu disse sentando-me melhor no sofá

- Não foi um acidente Bella…

- Como é que é?! – Perguntei incrédula – Como sabes?

_- Encontraram uma parte de uma bomba e partes de balas nos destroços._

- E porque não encontraram antes?

_- Eu não sei Bella, pelo haviam tantos destroços… _

Fechei os olhos tentando respirar melhor.

- O que vamos fazer?

_- Estamos analisando a caixa preta do avião, vamos descobrir Bella eu prometo-te… tal como eu prometi descobrir teu sequestrador eu vou descobrir quem fez isso a Edward._

- Obrigada, Charlie. – Confessei – Obrigada mesmo.

_- Sempre as suas ordens_. – Disse depois desligando

Respirei fundo e avistei Edward saindo com Danni da sala e vindo em minha direcção, eu ainda não diria nada por enquanto, não queria lhe deixar preocupado, iríamos descobrir quem fez isso em breve.

- Como correu? – Perguntei preocupada

- Muito bem. – Disse Danni com um sorriso – Edward lembrou-se um pouco da sua infância… lembrou até como encontrou o São Lazaro.

- Como? Sempre ficaste de contar-me isso mais nunca contaste. – Eu perguntei ansiosa

Ele deu um tímido sorriso

- Eu tinha 7 anos, esta brincando no quintal da minha casa, escavando… até que p encontrei e fiz dele meu santo protector… - Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo – por falar nisso onde está?

- No quarto da Eleonor… tu a deste-a quando ela nasceu, disse que seria o santo protector dela. – Eu expliquei

- Oh, então está bem…

- Bem eu tenho de ir, Leo e eu temos um jantar hoje a noite. – Disse ela começando a sair – Edward amanhã eu volto e começaremos a explorar sobre o inicio da adolescência.

- Ok. – Disse ele meio tímido

- Precisas que eu fique com a Julia? 

Ela deu um sorriso

- Não o Aro ficará com ela, diz que passa muito pouco tempo com a neta. – Disse rolando os olhos – Até amanha meus amores. – Disse ao mandar beijos para nós e saindo dali rapidamente

- Como estás? – Eu perguntei ao virar-me para ele tentando afastar minhas preocupações

- Eu vou bem… estou feliz por ter uma verdadeira memoria, apesar de ser pouca coisa. Eu estou ansioso para lembrar no dia que nos conhecemos. – Disse ao aproximar-se de mim e acariciar meu rosto

- Também espero que lembres. – Eu suspirei, ele segurou-me na cintura e começou a beijar-me, seus beijos eram doces e ao mesmo tempo com bastante desejo nele, suas mãos começaram a percorrer minhas costas – Não Edward… hoje não.

- Porque não? – Perguntou confuso

- Eu estou de período. – Eu disse tentando não rir da sua cara

- Urg. – Disse fazendo um ar engraçado

- O que foi? Acostume-se porque tens 3 mulheres em casa… daqui a uns dias terá de conviver com 3 mulheres loucas quando estamos naqueles dias. – Eu disse tentando lhe fazer rir

- Coitado de mim, pelo visto preciso de alguém ao meu lado. – Disse ao lançar um olhar sugestivo

- Eu vou pensar no seu caso. – Lhe dei um beijo rápido – Afinal sou eu que passo 9 meses carregando uma coisa dentro de mim.

- Uau que sensível. – Disse ao rolar os olhos

- Bem já que não podemos… tu sabes… ao menos eu posso lhe dar um pouco de prazer… - Eu disse mordendo os lábios fazendo ele dar um sorriso malicioso

- Carpem diem. – Disse ao beijar meu pescoço

- Oh com certeza será carpem diem. – Eu disse ao lhe puxar pela mão e carregar para o quarto, eu queria aproveitar cada momento com Edward sem pensar no futuro, eu sabia e sentia que iríamos descobrir quem fez isso… nos merecíamos o nosso final feliz e eu sabia que teríamos, apenas teríamos de aproveitar o momento e deixar que a vida seguisse o seu rumo.


	14. Why Not?

**Capitulo 13 – Why Not?**

**Algum tempo depois - Dezembro**

BPOV

Já tinha-se chegado ao aniversário de Eleonor, eu deixei a parte da organização com a minha mãe e Alice que amavam cuidar disso, eu sinceramente tentava conciliar entrevistas em rádios, jornais, revistas, programas com a minha família.

Eu estava feliz por Edward começar a lembrar de coisas, ele já lembrava sobre a sua adolescência e quando deixou-me naquela praia deserta… o processo como minha irmã havia dito era lento e cuidadoso, mas ela achava que chegaríamos em breve ao ponto H, sobre o acidente.

A festa seria realizada no grande salão de festas devido que Dezembro o clima já estava esfriando, ao contrario dos aniversários de Nina que ocorriam ao ar livre.

A minha pequena estaria fazendo 5 anos, estava agora mais saudável do que nunca, confesso que fiquei com grande medo quando ela e Nina estiveram na cirurgia… mas agora estava tudo bem.

- Mamã! Mamã! Mamã! – Gritava Nina

Eu que estava no meu escritório lendo uns artigos que a minha agente havia me enviado, decidir seguir os gritos de Nina e os de Eleonor que só ria-se.

Cheguei a sala e encontrei Bernard com Eleonor ao colo que ria porque ele a jogava para cima tal como ela gostava e Nina tentando pegar Eleonor. Respirei fundo e fui em sua direcção, eu até tinha esquecido que Bernard estaria aqui… afinal ele foi uma figura presente na vida das duas, merecia estar no aniversario de Eleonor.

- Olá, não sabia que chegarias ainda hoje. – Eu disse aproximando-me dele

- Pois, consegui despachar as reuniões para eu poder curtir o aniversário da Eleonor tranquilo e claro para eu trazer o presente dela.

- Há sério? – Eu perguntei divertidamente – E onde está?

- No jardim… - Disse com um sorriso misterioso

Seguimos todos para o jardim, e tinha uma belíssima casa de bonecas daqueles bem grande que era a réplica desta casa, a casa era realmente enorme, era daquelas casas que eram feitas a medidas. Eleonor e Nina correram para a casa que ainda era maior do que elas e ainda tinha até andar.

- Uau isso é uau. – Eu disse admirada

- Eu já tinha mandado fazer há 6 meses atrás… pois a construção demora muito. – Disse dando os ombros envergonhados, olhamos para as duas que subiam as escadas e apareciam nas janelas divertidamente – Parece que elas gostaram…

- É um presente muito…

- Bella. – Repreendeu-me – Por favor não penses em dinheiro, eu tenho demasiado dinheiro, nada mais justo do que eu gastar com quem eu gosto.

Eu respirei fundo e mordi os lábios

- É um óptimo presente. – Eu confessei

- Mamã, olhe eu aqui. – Disse Eleonor rindo ao lado de uma das janelas

Rimos com isso e eu voltei a encarar Bernard.

- Como tens passado?

Ele deu com os ombros

- Bem… sabes, aquelas mesmas coisas de sempre. Reuniões e festas… - Eu rir com a imagem dele em reuniões chatas e tentando manter-se acordado – E tu? Eleonor e Nina já estão melhores da cirurgia?

- Sim, muito melhor. – Suspirei e abracei-me a mim mesma – Então quanto tempo vais passar aqui?

- Eu não sei…

- Passas o Natal e ano novo connosco?

- Bella… eu não sei, talvez Edward não queira.

Eu pus minha mão no seu ombro

- Hey, és da família ok? Provavelmente Lally e James virão… eles sempre vem. E eu não deixarei passares o Natal sozinho. – Ele deu um sorriso – Ou com prostitutas.

Ele riu com isso

- Era o mais fácil. Mas obrigado Bella.

Ele deu um sorriso acolhedor até que avistei Edward entrando no jardim. Seu rosto não demonstrava nenhum sentimento, mas eu sabia que ele nunca foi muito amigo de Bernard, mas ele teria de compreender, eu conhecia Bernard antes dele…

- Papá! – Gritou Nina correndo em direcção a ele

- Papá! Olhe o que tio Bernard deu-me. – Disse Eleonor animada

- É linda, querida. – Disse ele com um leve sorriso, pegou Nina no colo que pedia colo e Eleonor continuava a explorar o lugar, ele veio calmamente em nossa direcção – Olá Bernard.

- Olá Edward, como estás?

- Eu vou bem e tu?

- Sim, também. – Ele virou-se para mim – Bella eu tenho de ir, fiquei de fazer uma ligação para Londres com meus assessores, falamos mais tarde na festa ok? – Ele inclinou-se e deu-me um beijo na bochecha – Até mais tarde Edward.

Edward apenas deu um leve sorriso

- Papá, chão… chão. – Disse Nina jogando-se para o chão

Edward a pôs no chão e ficou mais perto de mim

- O que ele estava fazendo aqui? – Perguntou quase sem voz

- Ele veio para o aniversário de Eleonor…

- Só isso?

- Sim… - Eu inclinei-me em sua direcção e pus minhas mãos no seu peito, sentindo sua respiração rápida – Edward, ele é meu amigo... é meu amigo tal como Emmett, Jasper e Leonard, é apenas meu amigo.

- Bem, talvez eu não ficasse assim se eu não soubesse que tiveram algo… e nunca tiveste nada com Jasper, Emmett e Leonard.

Eu rir com o seu ciúme

- Estás certo, Jazz era impossível porque eu o via como meu irmão, Emm já estava com a Rose e Leo… bem ele era possível. – Edward olhou-me confuso – Quando eu te conheci também conheci ele… e bem se eu não tivesse apaixonada por ti eu poderia ter tido algo com ele. – Suspirei – Eu lembro-me que ficaste com muitos ciúmes dele. Mas sinceramente eu gosto disso.

- Do quê? – Perguntou confuso

- Dos teus ciúmes. – Eu disse simplesmente

- Gosta dos meus ciúmes?

- Sim, demonstra que ama-me. – Mordi meu lábios, ele ainda não tinha dito aquela palavra que eu tanto queria e eu não queria pressiona-lo eu queria que surgisse naturalmente. Ficamos em silêncio durante uns segundos até que eu decidir sair dali, seria inútil ficar a espera desta palavra.

- Espera. – Disse ao segurar meu braço e fazer-me olhar em seus olhos

- O que foi? – Perguntei esperançosa

- Eu amo-te… - Ele suspirou – Eu poso não lembrar-me de quando nos conhecemos, ainda… mas eu amo-te.

- Não mintas para mim Edward, não digas por obrigação. – Eu supliquei

- Eu não estou dizendo, eu juro… eu amo-te Isabella Masen. Eu simplesmente amo-te.

Eu o encarei fixamente nos olhos e pude decifrar ali mil sentimentos e todos eles estavam ligados ao amor, luxúria, paixão… ele amava-me.

Sorri com isso e lhe dei um leve beijo.

- Eu infelizmente tenho de fazer umas ligações para estar livre para logo ao fim da tarde, vigia as meninas?

- Claro. – Ele disse passando a mão rapidamente pelo cabelo

Segui para dentro da casa e virei-me rapidamente só para avistar Edward sendo jogado ao chão com Nina e Eleonor em cima dele rindo.

EPOV

A festa estava um verdadeiro sucesso, todas as crianças estavam divertindo-se com os animadores, o único animador que não teve foi palhaço porque segundo Bella, Eleonor e Nina odiavam palhaço.

O tema era a ilha do Neverland [n/a: A Ilha do Peter Pan], tinha um mini parque para as crianças, fadas passando por ai… Eleonor usava um lindo vestido rosa e seus cabelos estavam todo cacheado e Nina usava um vestido azul que destacava-se bastante com seus olhos azul esverdeado.

O paparazzi tinha ficado de fora da festa apesar de ter vários logo na entrada, Bella tinha permitido apenas uns fotógrafos que ela mesmo tinha contratado.

Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras com um copo de ice tea na mão e fique ali a observar minhas filhas correndo animadamente, eu poderia ainda não lembrar-me de quando Bella tinha ficado grávida e poderia não estar no nascimento de Nina, mas de algo eu tinha a certeza, eu nunca as deixaria novamente.

- Esta festa está perfeita. – Disse Megan ao meu lado, Megan estava adorando viver aqui, ela agora trabalhava com Alice e Rosalie e também estava terminando a faculdade – As meninas estão divertindo-se muito.

- Sim, estão…

- Mas tu pareces um bocado distante, o que se passa Edward? – Perguntou curiosa

- Nada. – Eu disse balançando a cabeça

- Tens cara de tudo, menos de nada. – Disse ao arquear a sobrancelha

- Achas possível… não esquece.

Ela sentou-se melhor ao meu lado

- Diz agora Edward.

Respirei fundo

- Achas que Bella me trairia? – Ela começou a rir e depois apercebeu que eu falava mesmo a sério

- Oh pensei que era uma piada… - Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo – Não, ela não faria isso…

- Como sabes?

- Porque eu vejo o amor no olhar dela… porque perguntas?

- Porque… - Suspirei – Por causa do Bernard.

- Oh… bem… eles são amigos Edward, tens de diferenciar amizade de traição. Céus eu nunca vi tanto amor nos olhos de alguém como dela, não Edward, ela NUNCA faria isso ok? – Ela levantou-se – Agora deixes de drama e vá aproveitar a festa.

Lhe dei um sorriso

- Obrigado.

- Sempre aqui para lhe ajudar. – Deu-me um beijo na minha cabeça e saiu para ter com outras pessoas

Sim Bella nunca faria isso, era apenas parvoíces da minha mente. Depois da minha conversa com Megan decidir ir atrás de Bella que estava conversando com uns amigos dela, quando ela viu-me veio em minha direcção.

- Olá. – Disse com um sorriso segurando minha mão – Divertindo-se?

- Um pouco… - Confessei

Ela mordeu os lábios e olhou para trás de mim com um olhar vidrado fazendo-me virar e aperceber-me que entrava Bernard, e mais um casal. Bella respirou fundo e depois encarou-me.

- Tens de divertir-se Edward – Deu um suspiro – Eu vou cumprimentar umas pessoas e espere-me na mesa onde estão os nossos amigos, ok? – Ela deu um leve beijo nos meus lábios e seguiu rapidamente em direcção ao casal e Bernard, observei rapidamente e vi-os a rir com algo que o loiro havia mencionado, balancei a cabeça tentando afastar minhas confusões e segui para a mesa dos nossos amigos.

Durante a festa Bella estava sempre com os outros convidados até que veio sentar-se ao nosso lado. Até que um dos seguranças chamou-a, eu tentei ir, mas ela disse que era algo sobre o livro dela, quando voltou sua expressão era outra.

- Passa-se algo? – Perguntei preocupado

- Não nada… - Deu um leve sorriso e pôs sua cabeça no meu ombro – Estou cansada.

Eu dei um leve sorriso respirando o cheiro do seu perfume e dei um leve beijo na sua cabeça

- Em breve acaba e poderemos descansar.

- Hum…

A festa passou-se sem outros problemas, mas eu sempre via a forma como Bernard encarava Bella algo que eu não gostava e quando ela ria para ele era como se estivessem trocando segredos silenciosos, será impressão minha?

Estávamos no quarto depois de por Nina e Eleonor nas respectivas camas, as duas tinham adormecido rapidamente de tão exaustas que estavam. Bella estava sentada na cama com pijama a encarar-me enquanto eu ia em direcção a cama.

Sentei-me a cama e a encarei, eu percebia que ela queria contar-me algo por isso simplesmente esperei.

- Lembras quando perguntaste-me na festa se tinha algo errado? – Eu acenei positivamente – Eu menti… - Ela suspirou passou a mão pelo cabelo – Num dos presentes enviados para Eleonor, tu sabes que eu pedi para os seguranças passarem pelas máquinas antes de porem alinhados, por segurança… então encontraram algo.

- O quê? – Perguntei curioso

- Era um escorpião vivo, e tinha uma mensagem. – Apercebi-me no tom preocupado da sua voz

- O que dizia?

- Dizia para pararmos com as sessões de hipnotismo.

- Mas porque enviariam um escorpião junto? – Perguntei confuso tentando assimilar tudo

- Para prejudicar Eleonor, é o que eles fazem.

- Eles?

- Eu não sei quem é, mas quando eu fui sequestrada e estava sem memoria eles atingiam pessoas que eu gostava, mas não vamos parar de fazer isso, já lidamos com isso uma vez lidaremos novamente.

- Estás louca Bella?! – Eu exaustei-me, como assim iríamos lidar com isso? Se algo acontecesse com elas? Eu nunca iria perdoar-me – Não lidaremos com isso, temos de parar!

- Não! Não vamos parar! Precisamos de saber quem lhe fez isso!

- Porque? Do que adiantará?

Ela respirou fundo e levantou-se da cama

- Ao menos tu terás a tua memória de volta! Achas que é fácil para mim ou qualquer pessoa lidar contigo assim sem memória?! Estas começando a lembrar da adolescência! Falta pouco para lembrares de mim! Eu _preciso_ que lembres de mim Edward.

Eu a encarei atentamente eu nunca tinha visto tanta dor nos seus olhos, tinha algo que ela parecia não querer compartilhar, eu respirei fundo.

- Eu não me perdoarei se acontecer algo com Nina e Eleonor. – Eu confessei – Ou mesmo contigo.

- Achas que eu me perdoarei? – Disse incrédula – Elas são tudo para mim Edward! Foram elas que deram-me força quando eu perdi-te.

Eu respirei fundo, levantei-me da cama e fui em sua direcção, segurando levemente pelos seus braços.

- Vamos ultrapassar tudo, eu prometo. – Eu assegurei-lhe

- Eu sei. – Ela suspirou – Juntos.

Dei-lhe um meio sorriso

- Exactamente, juntos. – Eu confirmei, iríamos enfrentar tudo… _juntos._

Os dias foram passando-se e eu e Bella ficávamos cada vez mais atentos a tudo a nossa volta, encontramos com Charlie que aconselhou para continuarmos a fazer a hipnose comigo era o único jeito de descobrirmos algo, além das investigações que estávamos a fazer por fora.

No natal e ano novo, Bernard, Lally e James amigos de Bella vieram passar connosco, além da nossa família e amigos, eu tinha de deixar de ser tão paranóico em relação a Bella e Bernard, nada aconteceria… nada.


	15. Eagle eyes

**Capitulo 14 – Eagle eyes**

BPOV

Passei a mão pelas colecções de papéis que eu tinha em frente a minha no meu escritório, eu tinha de assinar umas papeladas e eu havia deixado meu manuscrito para o próximo romance algures… era um romance policial que falava sobre uma mulher chamada Hope que lutava contra os piores mafiosos do país juntamente com a ajuda dos seus amigos do FBI, John, David e Louise, neste romance eu misturava segredos de adolescência que ao longo da fase adulta iriam ser revelados, era um bom livro cheio de suspense e romance.

Eu tinha deixado ainda ontem aqui… onde havia se metido?

Ouvi alguém batendo na porta e levantei a minha cabeça, era Angela entrando, ela tinha tornando-se uma grande amiga e uma das minhas "cabeças" por de trás da fama, era a ela que eu confiava meus preciosos manuscritos, ela era mais do que uma agente, secretaria… enfim ela fazia tudo, e claro eu pagava-lhe muito mais do que as pessoas pagariam a uma pessoa deste cargo.

- Ang, por acaso viste meu manuscrito? – Eu perguntei aflita

Ela deu um sorriso e entregou-me uma pasta

- Está ai, eu ontem quando saíste vim da uma olhada como sempre e vi-o em cima da mesa, achei mais seguro levar para casa e guardar numa pasta.

Eu suspirei aliviada

- Obrigada Ang, sinceramente eu não sei o que acontecia comigo se eu não lhe tivesse.

- Provavelmente perdias a cabeça. – Disse rindo – Olha hoje eu e Eric fazemos anos de casamento, terá um jantar naquele restaurante que me recomendaste, vais certo?

- Sim, claro… estarei lá as 7, certo?

Ela deu um grande sorriso

- Sim…

- Então o que fazes aqui? – Eu perguntei incrédula – Vá para casa, para um salão… mais tire o dia de folga, hoje e amanhã ok?

- Tens certeza? – Perguntou meio insegura, pois ela sabia o quanto as vezes eu ficava atrapalhada

- Sim, eu me viro… além do mais tenho os outros para ajudar-me. – Eu aproximei-me dela – Vá, divirta-se, encontramos mais tarde, ok querida?

- Ok, e qualquer coisa ligue-me.

Eu suspirei

- Onde está meu telemóvel? – Perguntei sem graça

Ela riu

- Na tua bolsa Bella, na tua bolsa… - Dito isso saiu dali rindo, eu agora tinha o manuscrito, teria de entregar para alguém… para o Bobby certo o editor… depois… a consulta que eu havia marcado, certo. Respirei fundo – Acho que posso sobreviver sem a Ang uns dias.

Comecei a sair do escritório até que apercebi-me que havia esquecido da bolsa e da pasta, céus eu estava assim nesta idade imagine quando eu fosse velha? Balancei a cabeça afastando os pensamentos.

Sai da You Found Me, ignorando alguns paparazzi, dando aqueles sorrisos amarelos e etc e tal.

Eu tinha uma consulta com a minha ginecologista, algo que eu sempre fazia em 5 em 5 meses, era sempre bom saber como andávamos, entrei no escritório e fui automaticamente indicada a sala, ela sempre sabia o quanto eu andava ocupada por isso sempre que eu chegava era logo encaminhada.

- Olá Bella. – Disse ela com um grande sorriso – Como estás?

- Eu vou bem Drª Steve. – Respondi ao sentar-me

- E as meninas?

- Vão bem, bastante energéticas. – Eu disse rindo

- Oh eu sei como é, meu filho Vitto também é assim. – Ela pegou alguns papéis – Bem hoje é apenas para sabermos dos resultados dos exames habituais, certo? – Eu assenti com a cabeça e ela começou a olhar tudo – Bem, está tudo bem… - Ela deu um grande sorriso – Muito mais do que bem.

- O que queres dizer? – Perguntei confusa

- Bem Bella… por acaso não tinhas reparado no atraso do teu período? – Disse arqueando a sobrancelha

- Sim… mas…-Eu a encarei atentamente – Não… é o que eu penso? – Perguntei incrédula

- Estás grávida Bella. – Eu fiquei sem reacção instantaneamente, grávida? Grávida?! Eu não pensava em passar por isso por enquanto… eu queria que Eleonor e Nina fossem mais velhas… - Não estás feliz?

- Não eu estou… só que…

- Lhe pegou de surpresa.

- Sim… - Eu confessei, passei a mão pelo cabelo – Eu estou grávida…

- Pois, vamos marca a próxima consulta para começarmos a tratar de ti e do bebé que vem a caminho. – Disse com um grande sorriso – Tenho certeza que o teu marido ficará bastante feliz.

- Sim… mais a propósito, quantos meses?

- Apenas 1 mes… a gravidez é ainda muito recente, mas como já tens 2 filhas sabes como será o processo todo, és bastante jovem, não tens problema de saúde por isso não vejo problemas futuros na gravidez.

Depois de termos falado um pouco sobre os planos futuros da minha gravidez sai do consultório chocada, eu sinceramente não estava atenta que eu poderia estar grávida… claro que era sempre bom ter um filho, mas eu agora estaria com a agenda lotada e ainda tinha o misterioso assassino ou assassina…

Passei a mão pelo cabelo e entrei no carro, eu teria yoga daqui a pouco com Elenor e Nina, era um passatempo divertido, Alice também fazia com Hugo, Rosalie com os gémeos e Danni com Julia.

Cheguei no lugar onde haveria a aula e encontrei todos ali.

- Olá família.

- Olá Bella. – Disseram todas

- Olá tia Bella. – Disseram os gémeos

- Olá mamã. – Disseram minhas pequenas.

- Então prontas para a aula? – Perguntei divertidamente

- Nem imaginas como. – Disse Alice rindo – Oh meu deus eu esta semana estive quase matando o teu irmão, realmente preciso de uma aula de yoga.

- Porque? – Perguntei confusa, sentando-me numa das cadeiras

- Porque eu estava comentando que tinha um vestido que não cabia em mim, tu sabes mesmo que agente emagreça, há sempre algumas roupas que não voltamos a usar, mais… - Eu rir com isso – E eu estava comentando sobre isso com ele, e o Jazz simplesmente ignorou-me! Estava mais feliz a tentar enfeitar o Hugo de surfista do que falar sobre o peso comigo.

- Bem obvio este assunto não o interessa porque o teu corpo está perfeito. – Disse Rose, ela suspirou – Além de que o pobre coitado vai passar 2 meses na Austrália deixa-o matar a saudade do filho… pelo menos a vida S-E-X-U-A-L não está má, certo?

- Não… está perfeita. – Disse com um grande sorriso

Este era a nossa forma de falar sobre certos assuntos sem que as crianças reparassem, tínhamos de ditar letra por letra.

Depois da nossa conversa ali, fomos trocar de roupa e fazer um pouco de yoga com os nossos pequenos, era um bom exercício, alem de nos manter em forma deixava-os mais a vontade.

- Vão ao jantar de Eric e Ang? – Perguntei quando estávamos todos indo em direcção aos carros

- Sim. – Disse Rose – Tenho de chegar a casa e preparar-me, as crianças hoje ficam na tua casa?

- Pode ser, já que na outra vez foi na casa de Danni. – Eu concordei – Deixarei dvd´s e jantar deles pronto, assim é só vocês depois irem buscar.

- Bem acho melhor irmos. – Disse Danni apontando para o seu relógio

Concordamos e segui para casa com as minhas duas pequenas, eu ainda não tinha contado a ninguém que estava grávida, e queria esperar mais um pouco para depois contar a Edward, será que ele ficaria feliz? O antigo Edward adoraria… mas este as vezes eu tinha medo dos seus sentimentos.

Tudo bem que a sua memoria estivesse aos poucos voltando, ele estava na idade adulta de quando começou a montar a You Found Me, já tinha até lembrado de Emmett o que agradou muito ele, agora de mim… ainda nada.

EPOV

Preparei-me rapidamente hoje teríamos um jantar de anos de casamentos de uns amigos nossos, quando Bella chegou em casa eu apercebi-me que as vezes ela encarava-me estranhamente, eu queria perguntar se havia algum motivo mais talvez seja os problemas dos seus livros ou sobre as minhas memorias que aos poucos eu estava lembrando-me.

Ela apareceu atrás de mim com um vestido vermelho que ficava-lhe bastante bem, seus cabelos estavam preso com um coque elegante, Bella deu um leve sorriso quando viu-me lutando para tentar ajeitar a gravata.

- Deixa-me fazer isso. – Disse vindo em minha direcção, eu virei-me para ela e em questões de segundos ela tinha feito – Viver com um pai e irmão faz com que aprendemos, além de que meu pai era advogado.

Eu sabia de quem ela estava falando de Ramon, apesar dela chamar Carlisle pai… ela nunca teve bastante tempo com ele, foi apenas 1 ano… e ele morreu tragicamente.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou-se no espelho.

- Estás linda. – Eu disse ao beijar o seu pescoço

- Obrigada. – Via-a pegando um precioso colar com um diamante em formato de coração, parecia uma relíquia.

- É lindo. – Eu comentei

- Foste tu quem me deste. – Disse ao virar-se para mim – Disse-me que o diamante era eterno, nunca desgastava… tal como o nosso amor.

- Eu posso não lembrar-me, mas concordo com isso. – Lhe dei um leve beijo para não tirar a maquilhagem, ouvimos alguém bater levemente na porta – Entre.

- Desculpe senhores, mas os convidados já chegaram.

- Já estamos indo. – Disse Bella

A porta foi fechada, e eu a encarei que tinha um leve sorriso.

- O que foi? – Perguntei confuso

- Nada… - Balançou a cabeça – Vamos.

Seguimos para o jantar, que revelou-se bastante divertido, o que eu fiquei confuso foi por Bella não ter aceite nenhuma bebida alcoólica, apenas dizia que não sentia a disposição disso.

- Estás bem? – Perguntei enquanto eu guiava o carro de volta a casa

- Sim… - Ela disse mordendo os lábios olhando para a janela – Porque pergunta?

- Eu não sei…estavas meio distraída hoje.

- São apenas coisas que tenho de pensar sobre o próximo romance, nada demais. – Assegurou-me dando-me um leve sorriso, até que o seu telemóvel tocou ela atendeu – Estou? Mãe acalme… mãe? Como é? Ele está bem? Claro, estamos indo imediatamente, até já.

- O que se passa? – Perguntei apercebendo-me que ela tinha um ar chocada

- Meu pai… ele teve um enfarte e esta na sala de cirurgia, temos de ir ao hospital imediatamente.

Chegamos ao hospital com todos atrás de nos provavelmente tinham recebido logo a seguir os telefonemas, ficamos ali na sala a espera, sem noticias até que eu o vi…

Bernard….

Ele vinha acompanhado mais o tal de James e Lally, como ele sabia? Olhei para Bella que tinha o telemóvel na mão e foi rapidamente em direcção a eles. Lhe lancei um olhar de reprova, sinceramente como eu poderia seguir em frente com o ex da minha mulher?! Era inacreditável ele estar sempre presente!

Passamos uma grande parte da noite no hospital sem notícias, algumas horas Lally puxava Bella para conversarem sozinhas, as vezes Bella dava respostas vagas para Bernard e James, eu já havia reparado que eles tinham uma forma de comportarem-se bem diferente de todos, era uma espécie de irmandade que mais ninguém poderia entrar.


	16. Breathe

**Capitulo 15 – Breathe**

BPOV

Já tinha se passado alguns dias desde o enfarte do meu pai e fiquei mais aliviada por saber que não tinha ocorrido mais problemas, passamos a noite no hospital e no fim do outro dia ele foi liberado, o medico apenas aconselhou ele ter uma alimentação mais saudável e fazer mais exercícios o que estava agora todo mundo exigindo isso dele.

Sobre a minha gravidez eu ainda não tinha contado a ninguém, eu queria que o primeiro a saber fosse Edward, mais ele andava tão estranho que eu sinceramente evitada falar com ele.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo e encarei o mar agitado que dava para ver da varanda do meu quarto, suspirei e decidi ir correr, assim relaxava.

Prendi meu cabelo, pus um fato de treino, peguei meu ipod e segui descendo a escada rapidamente.

- Lilly preparem os cães, eu vou dar uma volta. – Disse indo em direcção a cozinha

- Sim senhora. – Disse levantando-se rapidamente, pois estava no chão brincando com Eleonor e Nina, Edward estava na varanda lendo um livro.

Respirei fundo peguei minha garrafa na geladeira e encontrei Lilly na saída do jardim que dava a praia com Keali e Sasha.

- Olá meus amores. – Eu disse acariciando cada – Vamos correr? – Olhei para a praia e depois para Lilly – Obrigada Lilly, podes voltar para o pé das crianças.

- Sim, senhora. – Dito isso saiu rapidamente da minha vista.

Pus a música Call Me When You're Sober de Evanescence, e comecei a correr sentindo a adrenalina no meu corpo, claro que agora eu não corria tão rápido afinal eu estava grávida, mas mesmo assim era agradável. Sasha e Keali acompanhavam-me logo atrás, além de que esta praia era praticamente o meu jardim e eles sempre sabiam voltar sozinhos.

Avistei de longe gaivotas voando, alguns barcos passando… o lugar que Edward tinha comprado, havia vizinhos claro… mas eles ficavam um pouco distante, porque era isso que procurávamos quando comprávamos casa aqui:

Privacidade

E aqui tinha-mos toda.

Sentei-me numa das rochas e fiquei ali em silêncio, contemplando o horizonte do mar, gritando num silêncio mudo.

Eu sinceramente não compreendia o motivo de Edward está agindo assim, eu sentia que ele tinha ciúmes de Bernard, até mais do que antes quando ele ao menos lembrava-se de mim! Mais eu nunca deixaria de ser amiga de Bernard por causa de um estúpido ciúmes…

Mordi levemente meus lábios, eu tinha de escolher… afinal eu não poderia deixar o meu casamento em corda bamba, e agora com este novo ser que eu traria para a nossa família teríamos de estar equilibrados emocionalmente, para trazê-lo em segurança e muito amor.

Eu tinha de pensar cautelosamente, eu tenho de analisar tudo.

- Bernard foi meu amigo deste sempre… tive muitos primeiros com ele… - Suspirei – Edward é o meu amor verdadeiro, tenho uma família com ele… eu estava com Bernard porque eu o amava, mas não como amo Edward… só que eu não quero deixar de ver os dois… porque isso tem de ser tão complicado? – Resmunguei comigo mesma

Eu sei que os nossos maiores problemas não estão nos obstáculos do caminho, mas na escolha da direcção errada, se eu escolhe-se aceitar os ciúmes de Edward e ignorar Bernard estaria perdendo um grande amigo, se eu ignora-se os ciúmes de Edward poderia estar arruinando o meu casamento, algo que eu não queria.

O mais importante da vida não é a situação em que estamos, mas a direcção para a qual nos movemos.

Tinha de conseguir conciliar estes dois mundos, ou isso ainda ia acabar muito mal.

Afinal algo que eu tinha aprendido nestes tempos de casada foi que o casamento é como uma longa viagem em um pequeno barco a remo: se um passageiro começar a balançar o barco, o outro terá que estabilizá-lo; caso contrário, os dois afundarão juntos.

Fiquei mais um tempo ali na praia e decidi voltar, já estava quase na hora do almoço por isso fui tomar um banho, pus uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul, peguei uma sandália, afinal logo depois do almoço eu teria de ir tratar de uns assuntos da empresa.

Quando estava dirigindo-me para o quarto distraidamente avistei Edward sentado na cama.

- O que foi? – Perguntei confusa e entediada

- Precisamos falar…

- Tu sabes, eu nunca gostei muito deste "precisamos falar" sempre vem merdas depois. – Eu disse revirando os olhos e pegando um colar, olhei-me no espelho fazendo encarar Edward ao mesmo tempo, ele estava olhando-me atentamente, algo que eu não gostava – Diz, o que se passa?

- Eu que pergunto isso, tens andado esquisita.

- Eu? – Eu disse sarcasticamente – Eu?! Tens a certeza? Será que não é o teu estúpido ciúmes pelo Bernard. – Disse finalmente virando-me para encara-lo

- E eu não tenho motivo? – Disse com um sorriso incrédulo – Ele vive sempre ao teu lado, está sempre presente em tudo!

- Claro que está Edward! Ele é meu amigo! Amigo! – Respirei fundo – Quando vais por isso na tua cabeça? _Fuck_! Eu não discutirei isso contigo! – Virei-me para sair e ele imediatamente pôs-se a minha frente – Deixe-me sair Edward.

- Só quando terminarmos de conversar. – Ele disse inclinando-se mais a minha frente, eu respirei fundo e assenti, dando uns passos para trás – Sabes o que eu passo todo dia de sentir inútil por não lembrar ainda sobre tu? Não quando eras pequena e sim no primeiro dia em que eu vi-te, quando fizemos amor, nosso casamento, o nascimento da Eleonor… eu sinto-me vazio, por não ter estas lembranças.

- Mas não é a tua culpa. – Eu sussurrei

- Eu sei… mas mesmo assim este sentimento não desaparece. – Ele balançou a cabeça – E tu tens um passado com o Bernard, querendo ou não eu sinto-me ameaçado. – Eu abri a boca para falar, mas ele levantou a mão e eu calei-me – Eu confio em ti… só não nele, ele tem um passado contigo…

- Tu também. – Eu disse aproximando-me e pondo minhas mãos no seu rosto fazendo-o olhar em meus olhos – Por favor, confie no nosso amor, no amor que eu sinto por ti… estes teus ciúmes só iram nos trazer problemas. – Suspirei – E são ciúmes que nada valem, porque _eu_ amo-te, _eu _tenho uma família contigo, _eu _quero-te ao meu lado para envelhecer e não o Bernard. Por favor seja mais confiante nisso.

Ele encostou a sua testa na minha e suspirou

- Desculpe.

- Eu também lhe peço desculpa. – Eu confessei – Para um relacionamento dar problema tem de ter problemas nos dois lados, e eu confesso que estava também um bocado stressada.

Ele deu um meio sorriso

- Olha se quiseres eu posso tentar aproximar-me de Bernard, ele parece-me ser um tipo fixe.

- E é, mas não quero que comeces uma amizade por minha causa ok? Ele lhe respeita o suficiente para desde que soube que eu amava-te não dar em cima de mim… ele respeita o nosso casamento, algo que ele não faz com os outros.

Edward arqueou a sobrancelhas

- Uau é bom saber. – Eu rir com isso. – Bem agora eu tenho de ir.

- Para onde? – Perguntou curioso

- Tenho umas cenas para resolver com Bernard.

- O quê?! – Ele quase gritou – Acabamos de quase ter uma briga por causa dele e vais ter com ele?

- Espera um segundo Edward, disseste ainda a pouco que querias aproximar-se dele por minha causa e agora estás assim? – Eu perguntei confusa – Importa-se de deixares desta treta de seres bipolar?!

- Eu não sou bipolar! Apenas pensava que iria passar o dia connosco! Porque tens de sempre passar o dia todo fora?!

- Porque eu TRABALHO! Esqueces-te disso?! Eu não!

- Mamã? – Disse Eleonor na porta do quarto olhando para nos dois confusos, mais que diabos Edward não tinha trancado o quarto, e claro que ela entrou, respirei fundo e lhe dei um sorriso

- Sim, pequena?

- Porque estão brigando? – Perguntou com a sua inocência infantil

- A gente não está brigando pequena… - Disse Edward pegando-a no colo – Apenas estávamos conversando.

Neste instante Lilly entrou no quarto

- Eleonor, estávamos a tua procura. – Disse preocupada

- Lilly prepare Eleonor e Nina… preparem-na para passar o fim-de-semana com a minha mãe.

- Mas… - Edward tentou protestar e eu lhe lancei um olhar, para que deixa-las aqui no meio da nossa confusão

- Claro senhora, vamos Eleonor. – Eleonor foi para o colo dela e aguardei ela fechar a porta

- Eu vou sair – Disse aproximando-me dele – Quando chegarmos conversarmos, isso se tu quiseres. – Peguei minha bolsa e preparei-me para sair – E as meninas vão passar o fim-de-semana com a minha mãe, porque elas nunca viram eu discutindo com Bernard, não será com o pai delas que isso irá começar.

- Claro compara-me a ele! – Disse ele saindo do quarto irritado, para onde ele foi? Não sei e nem quero saber.

EPOV

Sai de casa o mais rápido possível, como era possível brigarmos num segundo e no outro fazermos a pazes e no outro voltarmos a brigar?!

Peguei meu carro e segui pelas ruas sem rumo, até que apercebi-me que estava perto do escritório de Danni, eu tinha de acabar com isso imediatamente.

- Isso é perigoso Edward! – Ralhou ela quando eu lhe disse a minha ideia

- Eu estou farto de ficar aqui sem lembrar-me de nada.

- Tens noção do que estas a pedir-me? – Disse ela incrédula – Isso eu li apenas em livros, eu não posso lhe fazer uma grande busca na tua mente, podes morrer!

- Prefiro arriscar nisso do que ficar aqui parado. – Sentei-me na cadeira onde eu teria de deitar – Então? Vamos?

Ela balançou a cabeça

- Bella vai matar-me. – Sentou-se na cadeira – Mas se queres mesmo lembrar-se de tudo, como sua psicóloga apenas posso lhe ajudar.

Narrador

Com os passos lentos avistou o carro de Edward Masen parado no escritório, ele estaria novamente lá para recuperar a sua memoria… talvez o que tentaram não foi nada, bem eles pediram para brincar com fogo, ninguém nunca iria desconfiar quem era a verdadeira pessoa por detrás de tudo.

Afinal eles estavam tão concentrados em pessoas que nunca fariam isso, enquanto as que estavam ao lado deles apenas tinham planos para elimina-los.

Isso seria mais divertido do que eles haviam pensado.

Pegou no telemóvel e discou, o telemóvel tocou umas 2 vezes.

- Olá. – Disse a voz feminina por detrás

- Que tal darmos um passeio com as crianças?

- Seria divertido, tendo em conta que elas estão na casa da mãe de Bella… o plano mantêm-se?

- Claro, vamos mostrar agora para eles que deviam-nos ter escutado.

Desligou o telemóvel, deu um meio sorriso, eles não sabiam com quem tinham se metido, já fazia tempo que eles tinham sede de sangue, do sangue Masen.

Como combinado as crianças estavam no parque de sempre, Eleonor brincava feliz, Nina estava sentada no chão atenta a uns animaizinhos, tão _felizes_…

Suspirou fundo avistando alguns seguranças e as babas… os seguranças foram indo embora para o carro.

Isso seria mais fácil do que havia imaginado.

BPOV

- Ele simplesmente está tirando-me do serio. – Eu disse aborrecida deitada comendo gelados de natas com passas, os meus preferidos, Bernard ainda não estava em casa e eu estava apenas com Lally, pois surpreendentemente os Bernard e James estavam fora.

- Tens de ter paciência. – Disse Lally a olhar para as unhas – Achas que devo fazer a francesinha ou em gel?

- Gel, é melhor… mas ele simplesmente irrita-se quando eu comparo ele com Bernard. – Eu rolei os olhos

- É claro não é Bella! – Disse encarando-me – Qual homem não ficaria? – Passou a mão pelo cabelo – Amanhã vou ao Spar, vens comigo?

- Com aquele lindo massagista? – Eu disse rindo

- Claro, aquelas mãos…

- E corpo. – Eu lembrei – Será divertido.

Ouvimos a porta se aberta com uma violência, viramos a cabeça de imediatamente e apercebi que Bernard tinha a sua blusa manchada de sangue e estava com um pano a volta do braço, James estava com o olho roxo… mas o que diabos eles tinham feito?

- Mas que diabos?! – Gritou Lally ao aperceber dos estados dele

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei deixando o meu gelado de lado e indo em direcção aos dois

- Nada… - Disse Bernard balançando a cabeça, peguei o braço dele para ver o corte dele, era algo que dava para tratar em casa

- Nada? – Eu disse incrédula – Isso tem tudo menos, nada… - Continuei a analisar seu braço a apercebi-me de umas manchas pretas na ponta do seu dedo, peguei nas mãos de James e ele tinha as mesmas… - Vocês andaram a disparar em quem?! Não andaram a meter-se em merdas novamente pois não?!

- Nós? Imagina. – Disse James fazendo um ar de santo

- James, ela precisa saber. – Disse Bernard, antes dele falar meu telemóvel começou a tocar e fiz um sinal para ele aguardar.

- Sim? O quê?!

Leah tinha me contado tudo por telefone mesmo, quando as minhas filhas estavam no parque a brincar foram bombardeadas por balas, os suspeitos não foram identificados, dois dos seguranças foram gravemente ferido… as minhas filhas conseguiram escapar sem nenhum arranhão, um dos seguranças que falou comigo ao telefone assegurou-me que eles sabiam para onde atirar, assim nunca aproximando-se deles e apenas deixaram um bilhete com Eleonor, onde Leah dizia que era para pararmos de ficar procurando memórias em Edward, ou as nossas filhas sairiam machucadas.

Respirei fundo e os encarei.

- Por favor, diz-me que não foram vocês. – Eu supliquei

- Nós o quê? – Perguntou Bernard confuso

- Acabei de receber uma ligação dizendo que dois homens encapuzados entraram no parque onde Eleonor e Nina estavam disparando, eles sabiam exactamente para onde disparar! – Mordi meus lábios, será que eles seriam capazes de fazer mal a ela? Eu sabia que eles eram capazes de tudo para manter nossos segredos e tudo mais… mas minhas filhas? – E vocês aparecem aqui, feridos e com manchas de pólvoras, o que querem que eu pensem!

- Quero que pense que somos teus amigos! – Disse Bernard levantando-se furioso – Eu amo aquelas crianças como minhas filhas! TU sabes disso, eu nunca as magoaria! – Disse saindo da sala irritado

- Pegaste pesado, Bella. – Alertou James

- Sério? – Eu disse sarcasticamente – Mas como queres que eu pense se vocês não nos dizem nada.

- A Bella está certa. – Disse Lally

- Lally? – Disse James surpreso

- Desculpe James, se vocês não dizerem, vamos pensar isso… e eu juro que não queria pensar, mas eu vos conheço, seriam capazes disso. – Disse calmamente.

- Vocês estão totalmente enganadas, eu estou decepcionada com vocês. – Disse saindo dali, senti lágrimas caindo e Lally abraçou-me

- Vai ficar tudo bem, como estão as meninas?

- Estão bem, estão com a minha mãe… elas já as puseram para dormir. Eu daqui a pouco vou lá… - Fechei os olhos – Mas antes preciso ter a certeza.

- Bella… - Alertou-me Lally

- Não! Eu preciso saber! – Dito isso soltei-me dos braços de Lally e segui para o quarto de Bernard onde ele já havia feito um curativo – Vamos conversar AGORA!

- Eu não estou com paciência Isabella. – Disse virando-se para mim

- Mas eu quero! E vamos! – Ele suspirou fundo e assentiu – Por favor, conta-me o que vocês fizeram hoje.

Bernard suspirou fundo, tirou sua camisa pois estava suja de sangue e encarou-me nos olhos.

- Eu juro, eu não estou envolvido nisso… eu e James andávamos a investigar sobre o acidente de Edward.

- Sim eu sei, mas o que tem a ver com isso? – Perguntei confusa

- Tem haver porque encontramos umas pessoas, que tinham certas informações… - Disse ao dar os ombros – E acabamos conseguimos da má maneira. - Eu já sabia o que ele queria dizer, provavelmente tiveram de ferir as pessoas para dizer… mas se eles tinham descoberto algo de útil valia a pena.

- E?

- E descobrimos mais pistas.

- Chega de pistas! – Disse irritada – As pistas sempre levam as novas pistas… e isso nunca tem fim! Eu quero resposta Bernard! Eu preciso de resposta!

- E acha que eu não estou tentando! – Disse frustrado – Eu estou tentando, mesmo sabendo que eu perdi-te para ele… eu quero que tenhas uma boa vida, porque eu não conseguiria viver se eu lhe perdesse.

Com um impulso lhe abracei fortemente, eu sabia que por mais que as vezes tivéssemos escolhidos caminhos errados, conseguíamos permanecer juntos e isso era o que importava.

Nós nos protegíamos uns aos outros, era isso que significava a amizade.

- Adoro-te e obrigada por tudo. – Confessei lhe dando um beijo na sua bochecha

- Vá ver suas filhas. – Disse suavemente – Elas precisam da mãe.

- Certo. – Eu disse mordendo os lábios e saindo rapidamente

Agora eu tinha de descobrir onde Edward havia se metido, afinal eu lhe ligava e só caia na caixa postal.


	17. More than hell?

**Capitulo 16 - More than hell?**

BPOV

Liguei para todos que conhecíamos de familiares, minha mãe estava chateada por eu ainda não ter ido ter com ela e as crianças, mas eu precisava localizar Edward, tudo isso que estava acontecendo era por sua culpa, eu não queria pensar nisso, mas era a verdade… minhas filhas poderiam ter morrido por culpa dele.

Finalmente consegui localiza-lo, ele estava no consultório de Danni, era por isso que eles deram aquele aviso, devem ter visto Edward ido ao consultório, porque ele não falou comigo?! Simplesmente faz as coisas e ponham-nos todos em risco.

Entrei rapidamente pelo consultório ignorando os pacientes ali sentados e a secretaria tentando impedir minha passagem, apenas lhe lancei um olhar suficiente para ela compreender que não seria agradável parar-me.

Quando entrei no consultório Danni estava entregando um comprimido para Edward, enquanto ele estava sentado na outra com as mãos na cabeça, quando entrei os dois olharam para mim confusos.

- Bella… - Disse Danni assustada – O que fazes aqui?

- Eu que pergunto isso, o que tu Edward fazes aqui?

- Bella, acalme-se. – Disse Danni

- Acalmar-me? – Eu disse incrédula – Minhas filhas ainda a pouco quase foram mortas! Queres mesmo que eu esteja calma!

- O quê? – Levantou-se Edward rapidamente – Elas estão bem?

- Sim, estão… mas não graças a ti, Edward! Porque não contaste-me que ias fazer isso novamente! Eles enviaram um aviso, por TUA culpa, Eleonor e Nina quase morreram hoje! Temos dois seguranças em estado grave! Por TUA culpa! – Eu disse sem controlar as lágrimas

- Bella, acalme-se! – Gritou Danni – Ele já lembra-se! Isso não é bom? – Disse com um pequeno sorriso

- Não… - Eu balancei a cabeça – Eu pensaria que sim… mas por causa dele as minhas filhas estão em constante perigo, eu não posso permitir isso… não quando vem outro a caminho!

- O quê? Estás grávida Bella? – Disse Danni

- Sim… - Suspirei e encarei Edward que olhava confuso para tudo – E se depender de mim, vou criar meus filhos, bem longe das tuas confusões… eu sinto muito Edward, eu amo-te. Mas não posso escolher entre ti e meus filhos, porque a atitude que tomaste se me consultar quase levou-nos a perder nossas filhas, eu simplesmente não consigo confiar a segurança delas ao pé de ti.

- O que queres dizer? – Disse confuso

- Eu quero o divórcio. – Senti meu coração sendo despedaçado em mil pedaços, eu não queria realmente isso, mas seria o único jeito de afastar meus filhos de serem mortos pelos inimigos de Edward, eu amava Edward com todo o meu coração, mas os meus filhos sempre estariam em primeiro lugar… afinal eram meus bebés, minha vida.

- Bella, estás precipitando, porque não passas a fazer um aconselhamento de casais? – Sugeriu Danni

Apenas balancei a cabeça

- Estou saindo da cidade hoje. – Encarei Edward – Estou levando as nossas filhas, por favor não faça mais nenhuma estupidez, eu quero-as viva, quero-as longe desta confusão, se as ama e este que vai nascer irá se afastar de nós. – Dito isso sai dali, sentido que o meu mundo havia acabado, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Era ficar com Edward ou esperar pela morte certa de alguém que eu amava.

EPOV

Minha cabeça estava a mil, mil lembranças que invadiam minha mente, eu só queria que isso parasse, depois do que Bella disse-me tentei ainda com mais força controlar-me, era quase impossível.

Meus nervos estavam todos em alertas como uma corda de piano preste a ser cortada, quando ela é cortada e pega numa pele é uma grande dor, era assim que eu sentia-me.

Quando eu fechava os olhos mil sensações invadiam-me com mais forças, eu só queria que isso para-se.

- Acalme-se Edward, ainda mal recuperaste… ainda vais ter um ataque cardíaco. – Disse Danni – Respire

Mas era difícil, eram tantas memórias, eu apenas queria que elas desaparecessem.

Porque isso não acontecia?

- Faça isso parar! – Eu gemi

- Eu não posso, desculpe… acontece, quando sofrem amnésia certas pessoas são invadidas de tal formas pelas memorias… que…

- Enlouquecem? – Eu disse sarcasticamente – Eu quero que isso pare!

Eu sentia todos os meus nervos a flor da pele, sentia feliz, triste, confuso, com raiva… milhares de sentimentos num só corpo era de enlouquecer qualquer um.

- Tome isso. – Disse indicando-me outro remédio

Eu poderia perguntar o que era aquilo, mas contando que a confusão da minha cabeça melhorasse eu tomaria até veneno, era como se eu estivesse entrado numa estrada com milhares de pessoas ali falando sem parar e eu conseguisse ler todas as mentes e sentir todas as emoções, faria qualquer pessoa ir a loucura.

Aceitei o medicamente e minutos depois senti-me cansado, onde simplesmente adormeci e sonhei com nada, a não ser Bella.

BPOV

- Querida, não acha que estás precipitando-se? – Perguntou minha mãe atrás de mim enquanto eu supervisionava os empregados a arrumarem as minhas malas e das meninas.

- Não.

- Isso é tudo por causa do que houve hoje a tarde? – Disse Alice

- Sim.

- E vais ser monossílaba agora? – Disse Rose irritada

Virei-me para encara-las e suspirei, minha família tentava-me ver a razão em algo, mas quando eu decidia, ninguém mudaria a minha opinião.

- Eu quero que vocês prestem bem atenção a algo. – Eu disse baixinho ao pé delas – O que aconteceu foi por culpa de Edward, se ele não persististe em recuperar a memória, talvez estas pessoas não fossem atrás de Eleonor e Nina… - Mordi os lábios – Vocês são mães, compreendam-me por favor. – Supliquei – Achas que isso não dói?! Sim dói! Mais eu tenho de proteger minha filha. – Pus a mão levemente na minha barriga – E o que está para vim.

- Estás grávida?! – Gritaram as três

- Sim… - Suspirei novamente e encarei Lilly que estava na porta – O que foi, Lilly?

- Já está tudo pronto senhora Masen.

- Óptimo. – Eu disse num pequeno sorriso de alívio – As meninas?

- Estão dormindo.

-Avise a Leah para levar preparar o quarto delas no avião privado.

- Sim senhora.

- Vais mesmo fazer isso, Isabella? – Disse minha mãe quando Lilly saiu

- O que queres que eu faça? Espere que minhas filhas sejam mortas? – Respondi sarcasticamente – Mãe, eu preciso ficar longe de tudo, por favor…

Ela abraçou-me

- Ok minha pequena, que tal eu ir contigo? – Sugeriu

- Desculpe? – Disse confusa

- O que eu tenho de fazer aqui? – Disse obvio – Afinal sempre quis morar um tempo em Hong Kong. – Deu um pequeno sorriso

- Eu adoraria.

- Hey e eu fico aqui sem vocês? – Reclamou Alice

- Vais sobreviver. – Disse minha mãe rindo dela – Vou só ligar para prepararem a minha mala.

- Estás vendo Isabella Cullen? Estás levando até a mamã para longe? – Brincou Alice, ala abraçou-me – Sentirei saudades, em breve passarei por lá, eu e Megan temos uma viagem marcada daqui a um tempo para uma reunião.

- Então aguardarei ansiosamente. – Eu disse tentando não chorar.

Depois de um tempo eu, minhas filhas, minha mãe, alguns seguranças e as babas estávamos indo a rumo a Hong Kong, iríamos começar uma nova vida longe de tudo, em breve eu iria começar a tratar do divórcio, eu só sentiria pena do meu novo bebé não ter o pai presente, mas para mantê-lo vivo era a única maneira.

EPOV

Acordei num quarto totalmente escuro, olhei para o lado onde vinha a iluminação do relógio, era 23 da noite… onde eu estava?

Levantei-me calmamente e acendi o abajur apercebendo logo que eu estava no meu quarto, olhei a minha volta e pude nota coisas que já não estavam lá, olhei para um porta retrato onde tinha uma foto minha com Bella e as nossas filhas, foi no mesmo dia do aniversário de Eleonor.

Concentrei-me na foto e sentei-me no chão, chorando, chorando por que a mulher que eu mais amava tinha me deixado, chorei como uma criança… eu apenas chorei.

Tentei assimilar tudo o que eu havia lembrado para tentar descobrir quem estava por detrás de tudo, mas eu não conseguia, quem fez isso deixou tudo muito bem feito, apenas o piloto que avisou-me que era uma cilada, foi ele que havia nos jogado para aquele precipício…

Fechei os olhos tentando conter toda a dor que estava dentro de mim.

**Flashback**

_Entrei calmamente e fiquei ali a observar a cena, a garota não deveria ter mais do que 18… quer dizer poderia ter mais, afinal o seu corpo era extremamente sexy e tinha uma feição tão delicada. Seus olhos grandes e brilhantes de cor de chocolate, seus cabelos longos e presos chocolate… era realmente linda…_

_- Quem é aquela? – Perguntei a um dos psicólogos que aparecia ali as vezes_

_- É Isabella Cullen… ela chegou a pouco… é uma garota agradável, nem parece que sofreu uma separação com os pais. É uma daquelas que tiveram sorte._

_- Quanto tempo ela esteve sequestrada?_

_- 14 anos…_

_14 anos… tal como a minha "angel", voltei a encarar a garota… será que a minha "angel" estaria tão linda como ela? Aposto que sim, afinal ambas tinham aqueles brilhantes olhos cor de chocolate._

……

_Eu não poderia acreditar que tinha aceite o convite dela, eu tentei recusar mas quando ela encarou-me com aqueles olhos castanho tão inocentes eu não resistir._

_Chegamos lá e fiquei um bom tempo reunido com todos, as duas famílias de Bella que se davam bem, os amigos e Emmett. Confesso que a muito tempo que eu não fazia um programa tão divertido._

_- Que milagre foi esse de saíres de casa e vim para uma festa dessa? – Perguntou Emmett ao comer um cachorro quente._

_- Bella convidou-me. – Eu expliquei-lhe ao encarar o mar_

_- E bastou ela perdi e vieste? Quem és tu? – Disse rindo_

_- O que queres dizer? – Perguntei confuso_

_- Que bem… - Ele aproximou-se de mim – Antes de Bella aparecer tu mandavas as mulheres desaparecerem num segundo e nunca fazia o que elas queriam, quer dizer apenas se satisfazia na cama… mas desde que ela apareceu eu tenho reparado na forma que olhas para ela… é diferente._

_- Deixes de imaginação Emmett._

_- Há sério! Tu estás ficando caidinho por ela._

…_.._

_Peguei meu telemóvel e liguei para o seu número, tocou uma… duas… três… quatro… até que atendeu._

_- Olá. – Disse uma voz masculina, eu fiquei uns segundos em choque, aquela voz não era de nenhum dos amigos que eu conhecia… - Então morreu?_

_- Desculpa, é a Bella está? – Eu perguntei meio atordoado_

_- Sim… o pequena, telemóvel. – Nisso eu ouvir um pequeno baque e risadas_

_- Olá? – Disse uma voz de Bella bem distante_

_- Bella? Onde estas?_

_- Espera um segundo. – Eu ouvi ela falar algo que eu não compreendi e andando para um lugar mais calmo. – Olá Edward… o que se passa?_

_- Bem eu só queria saber se estava bem, não vieste a aula e nem me ver…_

_- Oh merda esqueci completamente._

_Ela esqueceu de me ver? Ok isso era novo._

_- Hum… e quem era o rapaz?_

_- Há não! Não vais ter crise de ciúmes pois não?_

…_.._

_- Eu estou bem… - Eu disse com um leve sorriso, eu não a queria preocupar, afinal foi ela que esteve quase morrendo._

_- Edward… diga-me. Estás mais magro, teu cabelo esta uma confusão e a barba mal cuidada… a quanto tempo não sais de casa? Não comes? Ou fazes algo que gostes?_

_- Eu estava preocupado contigo…_

_- E isso é motivo de deixares de viver? – Ela deu um suspiro chateada e encarou-me nos olhos – Eu amo-te Edward, e não me perdoaria se eu tivesse morrido e tu deixasse de viver por minha culpa._

_- Bella, nunca lhe culpe, por favor._

_Antes dela falar algo alguém bateu na porta._

_- Oh deve ser a comida. – Disse ao se levantar_

_- Comida? – Eu perguntei confuso e avistei Dulce entrando no quarto com uma grande bandeja onde Bella indicou a cama para por a bandeja e depois ela saiu rapidamente dando um sorriso para Bella – Para que a comida?_

_- Ela disse que não tinhas comido nada, então já que eu também ainda não comi nada hoje poderemos tomar o pequeno-almoço na cama. – Ela disse com um sorriso sentando ao meu lado_

_Eu peguei um pouco de sumo e a encarei, eu tinha de lhe contar a verdade._

_- Bella há algo que eu tenho de lhe contar._

_- O que é? – Ela perguntou despreocupada enquanto comia uma tigela de cereais. Eu virei-me e peguei uma caixinha e lhe entreguei – Bem se for um pedido de casamento, eu não posso aceitar… sou muito nova. – Disse ela rindo – Mas se for um diamante quem sabe._

_Ela abriu a caixa e me olhou incrédula, eu sabia que ela compreendia agora o que estava se passando._

_- Eu lhe disse que iria lhe encontrar._

…_._

_Fiquei na sala a sua espera vendo Tv, olhava toda hora para o relógio, deu 23, 00, 1, 2, 3, 4:30 da manhã e finalmente eu ouvi barulho da porta sendo aberta._

_Senti seus passos delicados em direcção a sala e avistei ela olhando para mim, com um ar incrédula, Bella estava linda com seus cabelos ondulados, um lindo vestido preto e um casaco jeans por cima._

_- Olá… - Ela disse ainda ao pé da porta_

_- Olá… - Eu lhe respondi meio incomodado com o horário que ela tinha chegado – Eu lhe liguei o dia todo._

_- Acabou a bateria. – Ela disse ao pousar a mala no sofá e vindo em minha direcção dando-me um leve selinho – Pensei que fosses chegar só daqui a dois dias._

_- Decidi lhe fazer uma surpresa… mas pelo visto eu que tive a surpresa de não lhe encontrar em casa._

_Ela deu um sorriso de deboche_

_- O que esperavas? Eu com a barriga no fogão a tua espera? Eu sai com meus amigos, eu não tenho uma bola de cristal para adivinhar quando ias chegar. – Disse fuzilando-me com um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto_

_- Eu apenas esperava que atendesses meus telefonemas. – Eu lhe expliquei – Pois quando estamos num relacionamento temos tendência a dar satisfações para os outros. Ou vais dizer-me que não sabes disso?_

_Ela deu um suspiro irritada e levantou-se_

_- Eu estou cansada e não estou a fim de discutir isso contigo, ok? Amanhã falamos._

_Eu levantei rapidamente e segurei no seu braço fazendo-a parar_

_- O que se passa connosco Isabella? – Ela olhou-me confusa – Estamos frios e distante._

_- É impressão sua. – Disse ao livrar-se da minha mão – Eu ainda amo-te ok? Eu só preciso dormir, falamos amanhã._

……

_Sai rapidamente do escritório e a encontrei, mais linda do que sempre, ela usava um leve vestido branco soltinho, que fez-me logo olhar para a barriga, será que já tinha algum volume?_

_- Bella… - Eu disse quase sem voz_

_- Eu voltei. – Disse com um leve sorriso_

_Eu corri em sua direcção e a puxei para um abraço onde a beijei com toda a minha paixão, a acabar minha sede pela sua pele, invadi sua boca a voltar a sentir aquele sabor tão exótico._

_Finalmente parei para respirarmos, e ficamos ali olhando em silêncio._

_- Eu senti tua falta. – Finalmente quebrei o silêncio_

_- Nós também sentimos._

_Pois agora haveria nós, agora seria, eu, Bella e nosso bebé._

_Eu pus minha mão delicadamente na sua barriga e ela deu um sorriso._

_- Por favor, nunca mais deixe-me. – Eu supliquei_

_- Não se preocupes, eu pensei muito… todas as minhas confusões estão para trás… - Ela deu um suspiro – Eu estava com medo._

_- Medo? – Perguntei incrédulo_

_- Sim, eu estava casada… tinha medo de ficar presa neste relacionamento e não curtir a minha vida jovem._

_- Eu nunca lhe impediria._

…_.._

_- Será que a mamã poderia demonstrar-me o quanto gostou do quarto? – Eu disse maliciosamente_

_- Oh pode ter a certeza. – Ela segurou minha mão e guiou-me para o nosso quarto onde começamos a nos beijar suavemente, eu a deitei com todo o cuidado na cama pois não queria machuca-la e tirei seu short, puxei rapidamente sua blusa para sair do seu corpo, sua barriga arredondada deixava-a ainda mais sexy, ela puxou minha blusa para sair e depois brincou com o cós da minha calça._

_- Bella por favor não faça isso. – Eu a supliquei_

_- O que eu estou fazendo? – Ela perguntou inocentemente enquanto brincava agora com o meu membro erecto._

_Eu a olhei nos olhos e só tinha luxúria e amor, muito amor._

_Não resistir e tirei logo sua roupa interior, onde eu a penetrei fazendo gemer no mesmo segundo._

_Devido a sua barriga eu apoiava-me na cama com medo de a machucar, mas eu amava tanto que sabia que não ia machuca-la._

_Fui devagar até que notei que ela tentava que eu a penetra-se mais e fiz sua vontade, a penetrei mais, mais e mais… eu queria estar assim para sempre, aqui não existia eu e Bella, existia nós… apenas nós._

_- Oh Edward. – Disse ao cravar suas unhas nas minhas costas e arqueando mais as suas costas, eu sabia que ela estava preste a vim e por isso investir ainda mais rápido. – Mais Edward, mais…_

_Depois de horas nos amando, ficamos ali abraçados e ofegantes._

_- Tu fazes-me o homem mais feliz do mundo. – Eu confessei abraçada a ela_

_- Isso é bom ouvir, porque também fazes-me muito feliz._

_- Então preparada para a faculdade? – Eu perguntei, afinal_

…_._

_- Certo, continue respirando. Respirando, continue respirando. – Dizia Dr. ª Bailey - - Empurre, o ultimo empurrão._

_- Eu não consigo. – Disse Bella chorando – Dói._

_- Tu consegues… um grande! Empurre. – Disse Esme tentando acalma-la_

_Ela se posicionou melhor e eu segurei suavemente sua mão enquanto ela quase esmagava a minha_

_- Ow… eu vejo um ombro, e outro ombro… - Dizia Dr. ª Bailey com um grande sorriso – Um braço, e outro braço…_

_Logo em seguida um choro invadiu a sala, Eleonor tinha nascido… com 3, 500 gramas, no dia 18 de Dezembro, era o nosso presente de Natal adiantado._

_A enfermeira limpou-a e depois entregou para Bella, ela era tão perfeita, com aqueles olhinhos cor de chocolate tal igual a mãe, o nariz eu achava parecido com o dela, a boca definitivamente era minha._

_- Olá, garotinha. – Eu acaricie levemente as bochechas dele e encarei Bella – Olhe o que fizemos._

_- Estou vendo. – Disse com um grande sorriso_

_- Tu estás segura… tu serás amada. – Eu disse emocionado._

_- É um milagre de Natal antecipado. – Disse Esme com um grande sorriso – Oh como a minha netinha é linda._

_- Bem Bella, vamos ter de leva-la durante um tempinho para fazer os exames básicos e limpa-la melhor ok? – Disse calmamente Dr. ª Bailey, ela assentiu e entregou Eleonor para a enfermeira – Até mais tarde papás._

_Sai da sala onde estavam todos cheios de balões e tudo mais._

_- Então como é a minha sobrinha? – Perguntou Jazz_

_- É linda, tem os olhos de Bella… tem cabelos cor de mel. É perfeita._

_- Oh imagino mesmo que seja linda. – Disse Rose_

_- Quando poderemos ver as duas? – Perguntou Ramon_

_- Foram levar Eleonor para fazer os exames básicos e Bella vai ser encaminhada para o outro quarto. Acho que daqui a pouco poderemos ver._

_- E como se sente o papá? – Disse Leo com um sorriso_

_- Muito bem. – Eu confessei_

…_._

_Ela saiu com o teste na mão e olhou-me atentamente._

_- Então?_

_- Bem…_

_- Bella estás deixando-me angustiado… é positivo ou negativo? – Perguntei indo em sua direcção com Eleonor nos braços_

_- Vamos ter outro bebé. – Disse com um sorriso_

_- Há sério? – Ela acenou positivamente – Ouviste cookie?_

_Pois eu agora a chamava por este nome para Eleonor, e ela atendia por este nome._

_- Agora vamos ter de preparar outro quarto. E tenho de marcar uma consulta com a Dr. ª Bailey._

_- Bem eu tenho de apanhar o jacto. – Eu disse entregando-lhe Eleonor – Papá vai sentir a tua falta. – Eu disse beijando na bochecha da minha cookie – E sentirei falta da mamã também. Amo-te._

_- Para sempre é para sempre. – Ela disse com um sorriso_

_Eu a beijei ignorando o riso da minha filha, sim as vezes eu pensava que ela compreendia mais do que um bebé normal._

_- Tu és a minha vida agora. – Eu disse encostando minha cabeça na sua testa_

_- Eu sei. Agora vá, e tragam-nos presentes._

_- Pode deixar madame._

_._

**Fim do Flashback**

Gritei como se isso fosse fazer a minha dor passar, mas muito pelo contrário fez a minha dor piorar, porque tinha tudo acontecido assim?

Porque as boas pessoas não poderiam ter o tão sonhado _feliz para sempre?_

- Edward, meu querido estás bem? – Perguntou Abby entrando preocupada no quarto – Ouvi-te a gritar? – olhei para ela sem reacção e sentou-se ao meu lado abraçando-me como se eu fosse um bebé – Oh meu menino, sinto muito… sinto muito.

- Ela foi… ela foi Abby… ela foi e levou minha filhas, porque? Ela simplesmente foi…

- Ela vai voltar, ela vai voltar… - Dizia calmamente ao pé do meu ouvido


	18. A bit of hope

**Capitulo 17 - A bit of hope**

**4 Meses depois**

BPOV

Já tinha se passado 4 meses, eu agora estava com 5 meses de gravidez, minha barriga não estava tão grande assim, mas dava para perceber.

Os paparazzi souberam da nossa "separação", porque eu tinha decidido que não queria assinar papel nenhum até a criança nascer, acho que não preciso de chatear-me com isso, por isso decidi não dar entrada no divórcio oficialmente, mas logo quando o meu pequeno nascesse iria fazer isso.

Claro que a minha resposta para as revistas era que eu tinha decidido mudar-me para um lugar mais calmo para curtir a gravidez e Edward estava bastante ocupado com a You Found Me, nem mesmo para as minhas filhas eu tive coragem de falar… as vezes Edward ligava cá para casa e passava um tempo falando com elas, nestes 4 meses tínhamos falado apenas algumas vezes… e nos visto apenas uma vez devido ao aniversario de 4 anos de Nina, algo que foi complicado, mas eu não poderia impedi-lo de vê-la, combinamos a família toda de fazer uma festa na Disney Paris, foi divertido e eu pude aperceber-me o quanto Edward estava abatido.

Minha família esteve sempre acima de mim para eu voltar para o Edward, eu sabia que eles adoravam ele e que queriam-me ver feliz com Edward, mas eu sinceramente precisava ficar longe, quando mais longe dele mais seguro minhas filhas estariam.

Passo a mão delicadamente na minha barriga e observo o crepúsculo, estávamos a viver agora em Montepulciano, numa casa de campo, era um lugar ideal para eu aproveitar a gravidez e escrever meu novo romance.

Eleonor e Nina estavam estudando num colégio católico da cidade e estava divertindo-se, apesar de sempre estarem perguntando quando o pai voltaria… o que as distraia era a alegria de terem um novo irmãozinho, pois desta vez teríamos um menino.

Quando eu contei para Edward nunca o vi tão feliz, claro tirando o dia em que lhe contei que estava grávida de Nina… agora eu teria a minha família completa, duas meninas e um menino, a qual eu chamaria de Anthony Connor Cullen Masen, Anthony era o segundo nome de Edward além de que era o nome do meu personagem principal do primeiro livro que escrevi, na qual tenho uma saga de 7 livros e que foi adaptado até o 4 para cinema, Connor foi um nome que Edward sugeriu e eu gostei… e bem os outros dois últimos são os últimos nomes, meu e de Edward.

- Mamã, mamã! – Gritaram minhas pequenas entrando no meu quarto

- Olá pequenas. – Disse encarando-as – Como foi o colégio?

- Foi bom! – Disse Nina aos pulinhos – Eu ganhei uma estrelinha!

- Sério? Pelo que?

- A professora pediu-me para ditar as cores, e eu disse. – Disse orgulhosamente

- Que bom. E tu Cookie?

- Eu tive teste de matemática, correu-me bem. Eu hoje tive aula de piano, papá vai gostar de saber.

Lhe dei um pequeno sorriso

- Sim, vai. Quando ele lhe ligar, tu contas, ok? – Ela assentiu e eu lhe dei um leve beijo na testa

- Como está meu irmãozinho? – Perguntou Nina acariciando minha barriga

- Esta bem, está dormindo agora.

- Ele é preguiçoso.

Eu rir de Eleonor

- Ele é apenas um bebé

- Bebés são chatos. – Disse Nina fazendo biquinho

- Vais ver como eles são fixes. – Eu acariciei seu cabelo – Vocês terão de cuidar dele, ele será o mais novo…

- Eu prometo, mamã. – Disse Nina aos pulos – Eu cuidarei do Tony.

- Eu cuidarei dele, afinal sou a irmã mais velha. – Disse Eleonor pondo as mãos na cintura – Certo, mamã?

- As duas, ok princesas? Afinal ele precisará das duas.

A noite caiu rápido, minha mãe continuava aqui comigo, principalmente agora. Meu pai vinha as vezes, mas tinha dito que viria quando eu tivesse nos 8 meses, pois queria presenciar o nascimento do neto, eu tinha decidido que teria um parto aqui mesmo em casa e na Itália.

Edward não gostou muito da ideia, mas depois logo aceitou, prometendo vim antes da criança nascer pois queria estar presente.

Uma parte de mim não o queria aqui, mas outra dizia tudo ao contrário.

EPOV

Como todos os dias agora eu estava de volta a minha antiga vida, estava na presidência da You Found Me, continuava morando na minha casa onde vivi com Bella, sinceramente ainda tinha esperança de tê-la de volta.

Confesso que sentia-me bastante feliz por saber que teríamos um menino, Esme havia decorado magnificamente o quarto com tons azul e amarelo.

Sai do escritório já tarde da noite, eu ultimamente evitava ver todos, gostava de ir directamente para casa e ficar ali mergulhado nas memórias.

Surpreendi-me com Bernard que revelou-se um amigo, dizendo para eu não preocupar-me com Bella, porque as vezes ela era assim e quando descobrisse-mos que estava por detrás de tudo ela voltaria para mim, eu só esperava que fosse verdade.

Tirei a gravata e joguei em qualquer lugar na sala indo directamente em direcção ao Whisky, a maioria dos nossos empregados eu havia mandado para as nossas outras instalações, agora ficava apenas alguns, tal como alguns seguranças e os de limpeza.

Joguei-me no sofá mirando a varanda até que ouvi um barulho de risos de criança vindo de cima.

- Papá! – Uma voz que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar do mundo chamou-me

- Nina? – Joguei o copo na mesa e corri em direcção as vozes parando no quarto de brinquedos onde a TV estava ligada, era uma das gravações antigas de Bella, Nina e Eleonor onde Bella estava ensinando elas a falarem papá. Passei a mão nervosamente no cabelo, mas que diabo deixou isso ligado?

- Elas são lindas não? Eram uma mercadoria ideal, branquinhas, cabelos claros… a Nina então, com aqueles olhos azuis que faz qualquer um ter desejo. – Disse uma voz masculina atrás de mim, virei-me rapidamente dando de cara com a última pessoa que eu imaginava.

- Tu? – Disse incrédulo

Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico

- Sim, Ed… eu.

Eu não poderia acreditar, todo este tempo era ele… como eu não apercebei-me, afinal que mais teria ódio de mim do que…

- Jacob Black. – Disse tentando controlar-me de ódio – Eu lhe matei.

Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente

- Sabes Ed, aconselho na próxima vez que tentares matar alguém verifique se esta mesmo morta, e não desapareça. – Ele levantou um pouco do seu cabelo – A bala não atingiu-me tão gravemente como Mike, apenas fiquei com uma cicatriz e mais ódio da pessoa que fez isso.

- Porque? Porque só agora? – Eu queria saber, afinal ele poderia ter agido a anos atrás, porque?

- Porque? – Ele disse ironicamente – Simples, antes não tinhas nada a perder… quando Bella apareceu tão jovem e perfeita, eu fiquei aguardando, até que vi vocês juntos… - Aproximou-se de mim e mostrou uma daquelas armas que eram silenciosas, ou seja, se ele desse-me um tiro ninguém ouviria, apenas encontraria o meu cadáver em breve. – Depois casaste com ela e tiveram uma saudável menina. – Seus olhos revelavam algo tão sombrio que eu nunca tinha visto antes – Então eu decidi fazer-te desaparecer, e ficar de olho na tua família, ou melhor a minha irmãzinha.

- Tua irmã? – Perguntei confuso

- Leah. – Meu coração neste instante parou, Leah, a babá das crianças era cúmplice?! – Mas de repente apareceste do nada, e claro eu tive de voltar a brincar.

- Porque não querias que eu recupera-se a memória?

- Simples, eu queria brincar contigo, era mais divertido quando estavas mais indefeso… - Ele deu com os ombros – Mas com memória ou sem memória o meu plano era o mesmo, afastar-te de tudo que amavas… viste? Bella fugiu de ti logo na primeira oportunidade, ela não amava-te… logo quando morreste ela ficou com o Bernard que foi pai das tuas filhas.

- Isso não é verdade! – Disse irritado

- Não? – Disse sarcasticamente – Bem… então porque ela não esta aqui contigo? Sabes se ela lhe amasse tanto iria ficar aqui ao teu lado, mesmo depois das minhas ameaças… mas segundo Leah, ela está muito mais feliz e divertida longe de tido que ao pé de ti.

Respirei profundamente

- E o que vieste cá fazer? Matar-me? – Perguntei sarcasticamente arqueando a sobrancelha

- Eu? – Disse apontando a arma para ele e depois de volta para mim – Primeiramente o meu verdadeiro sonho era lhe matar na frente de Bella e das suas filhas, sabes lhe dar um verdadeiro conceito de homicídio, e nada mais do que começar pelo pai. – Suspirou – Mas agora que elas estão longe, tem a vantagem de que acabaste sozinho, tal como eu sempre quis. E bem eu poderia sequestrar tuas filhas e vende-las seria uma verdadeira nota preta.

- Não ouse! – Eu lhe ameacei

- Achas que estas com direito de fazer-me ameaças Edward? – Perguntou irritado – Infelizmente as suas filhas são conhecidas e não haveria ninguém querendo arriscar-se em compra-las, mesmo se fosse para algum bordel de crianças é bastante arriscado… por isso elas escapam… mas claro ainda há a morte, e Eleonor esta numa idade ideal de usufruir daquele corpinho, tal como eu ia fazer com a mãe dela quando a conheci. - Senti meu corpo estremecer pensando em alguém tocando Bella ou mesmo minhas filhas, eu não iria permitir. Jacob aproximou-se mais de mim e pôs a arma na minha cabeça – Então qual será as tuas ultimas palavras?

Avistei neste instante outra pessoa que eu nunca esperaria ficar ao meu lado, lhe dei um sorriso.

- Deverias não ter deixado pista.

- O quê? – Perguntou confuso

- Deverias não ter deixado pista. – Eu repeti calmamente

Neste instante Bernard pôs a arma na cabeça de Jacob, Lally entrou juntamente com James, eu agora compreendia o que Bella via neles, apesar de as vezes tomarem decisões erradas, eles estavam sempre ali presentes um ao lado do outro, eram uma verdadeira irmandade.

- Largue a arma, querido. – Disse Lally dando um grande murro no rosto de Jacob que fez ele cair no chão ajoelhado – Obrigada – Disse ao pegar a arma que havia caído no chão e mirar nele.

- Então perdeste a fala? – Disse Bernard dando um empurrão com o pé nas costas de Jacob fazendo cair no chão – Eu lhe avisei para ficar longe, mas não achaste mesmo que conseguias passar por nós? – Disse aproximando-se de mim – Eu avisei aos seus… empregados? É este a forma que vocês chamam aquele bando de incompetente?

- O que vais ganhar? – Disse Jacob ajoelhando-se melhor no chão e olhando para mim e Bernard – Vais salvar Edward, para quê? Para ele voltar para Bella?

- E? – Disse Bernard indiferente – Se ele a faz feliz, aceitarei… além de que as crianças merecem um pai e uma mãe, juntos. Algo que tu não sabes o que é, certo? Afinal só viveu com o teu pai durante grande parte do tempo… sua mãe suicidou-se quando eras pequeno, fazendo de ti o irmão mais velho e a bonequinha do pai. – Ele abaixou-se ficando cara a cara com Jacob – Sabes Jacob, uma coisa que não sabes é sobre a família, eu posso ter feito coisas erradas, mas as pessoas que eu amo são a minha família, e pela minha família eu faço tudo, mesmo abrir mão da pessoa que eu mais amo pela sua felicidade.

Eu olhei chocado para o que Bernard havia dito, realmente ele havia mudado muito, e agora eu compreendia o que Bella via nele, Bernard tinha duas mascaras uma onde apenas os mais íntimos viam e a outra que ele mostrava ao mundo, para ninguém ousar lhe magoar, tal como muitos faziam.

- És um inútil. – Disse Jacob – Poderias muito bem mata-lo e fazer de Bella sua, mas não vais fazer-te de herói para ela lhe dar as costas e ficar com este parvo.

Bernard levantou-se, virou as costas a Jacob olhando-me e rapidamente virou-se para Jacob lhe dando um grande chute na cara fazendo-o cair longe de parti o nariz.

- Olhe bem como fala comigo, seu verme. – Disse Bernard cheio de ódio

- Bernard, calma. – Disse James segurando-o para trás – Afinal não o queremos morto… - Lhe deu um sorriso – Não por enquanto, afinal o Charlie nos deu bandeira branca para fazermos deste verme o que quisermos.

- O que queres dizer? – Perguntei confuso

- Quer dizer que Jacob está oficialmente morto há mais de 14 anos… vamos apenas cumprir o que diz no papel. – Disse Lally com um sorriso malicioso, eu encarei os três – Então Edward? Este verme ameaçou a sua família, queres uma simples cadeia? – Disse incrédula

- Não, eu quero tortura. – Eu disse cheio de ódio.

- Vais ter, vamos diverti-nos muito, certo Jacob? – Disse Bernard dando-lhe outro chute – Agora temos de ir. – Ele apertou num botão e em menos de um minuto entrou alguns homens de pretos que levaram Jacob – Eles nunca viram o que aconteceu, os teus seguranças estão lá em baixo eu os convenci de fingirem não estarem a vigiar, só assim Jacob via alguma oportunidade.

- Sabias o tempo todo?

- Não o tempo todo… mas desconfiei, eu fiz muitas pesquisas e descobri.

- Obrigado. – Eu disse sinceramente

- Sem problemas, agora tenho outro problema em mão.

- Leah. – Disse James quando todos os seguranças saíram deixando apenas nos quatros – Temos de chegar lá o mais rápido possível e tira-la de perto das crianças.

- Segundo o que eu li sobre ela, Leah era apenas um fantoche nas mãos do irmão… mas mesmo assim é perigosa, mas mesmo assim seremos mais piedosos, iremos apenas lhe jogar na cadeia sem chave de saída.

Olhei para Lally lhe dando um sorriso

- Vamos, tenho um avião já pronto. – Disse Bernard

- Também já planeaste tudo. – Eu disse com um sorriso aliviado

- É assim que eu sou. – Disse brincando.

Seguimos para a Itália, onde de imediato os seguranças de Bernard invadiram a casa e correram em direcção ao lugar onde as crianças estavam onde Leah estava sozinha com Eleonor e Nina.

- Olá Leah. – Disse James, ela de imediato assustou-se vendo todo mundo a olhar para ela

- Papá! – Gritaram Eleonor e Nina vindo em minha direcção mais foram impedidas por Leah que as seguravam fortemente pelo braço e caminhava para trás ficando mesmo ao pé do lago.

- Leah, solte-as! – Eu gritei irritado, ninguém poria minhas filhas em perigo ninguém!

- Porque? Para vocês matarem-me? – Disse sarcasticamente – Se descobriram-me é sinal que já eliminaram meu irmão.

- Papá. – Disse Nina chorando – Papá, ajuda-nos. – Suplicava

- Leah, eu lhe dou o que quiseres mas largue-as. – Eu supliquei

- Eu quero o meu irmão.

- Isso será impossível, Leah. – Disse Bernard – Largue-as, ou estes homens atiraram em ti. – Neste instante os homens miraram as armas com apenas o laser vermelho no seu coração, ela percebendo nisso pegou as duas no colo ficando impossível mira-las sem correr o risco – Largue-as!

- Papá! Papá! – Gritava Eleonor tentando solta-se

- O que se passa?! – Gritou Bella confusa, mas quando viu a cena correu em direcção as nossas filhas mais eu tive de segura-la – É ela? Sempre foi ela? – Disse incrédula

- E Jacob. – Eu disse segurando-a suavemente

- Mas ele não estava morto?

- Depois conversamos. – Ela assentiu

Bernard aproximou-se de Leah

- Leah, não tens como escapar. – Disse calmamente – Largue-a e eu assegurarei que ficaras numa boa prisão.

- Eu não acredito em ti. – Disse dando mais um passo para trás se ela desse mais um passo ela cairia no lago e minhas filhas poderiam morrer afogada

- Ok, perdi a paciência. – Disse Bernard irritada – Lindas, façam o macaco dois. – Disse virando-se para falar com Eleonor e Nina, elas olham confusa e Bernard olhou para Bella

- Agora, Eleonor e Nina, façam! – Disse assustada

De imediato as duas fecharam os olhos e taparam o ouvido, neste mesmo segundo Bernard tirou a arma e deu um tiro na perna de Leah que caiu fazendo minhas filhas também caírem no chão. Soltei Bella de imediato e peguei as duas com ajuda de Bernard.

Leah gritava de dor e Lilly que estava sempre ao pé de nós ficou encarregada de levar as crianças para dentro, onde Bernard mandaria Leah de volta para os EUA e ela aprenderia a nunca machucar ninguém.


	19. Everytime

**Capitulo 18 – Everytime**

BPOV

Simplesmente estava chocada com tudo, como eu pude ter em minha casa uma inimiga durante todo este tempo e nunca reconheci? Como eu pude expor minhas filhas ao perigo extremo?!

Quando Bernard, Edward, James, Lally e uns seguranças invadiram a minha casa eu quase não conseguia acreditar!

Mandei as crianças para o quarto com Lilly, agora estavam a minha frente meus amigos. Eu senti-a uma onda de calor invadindo o meu corpo, o calor traduzia-se apenas de uma forma: Fúria!

Como eles poderiam ter arriscado tanto?!

- Ok, comecem a se explicar agora mesmo! – Eu disse tentando acalmar-me

- Bella, relaxa… este nervosismo não faz bem ao Anthony. – Disse Edward

- Vai mandar relaxar a tua puta! – Eu berrei

- Harmónios. – Disse Bernard a rir, eu o encarei e ele parou imediatamente – Bella, já lhe disse que ficas linda grávida? – Disse dando um sorriso sem graça

- Não comece a bajular-me estas a ouvir Bernard? Não tenho paciência para isso. – Sentei-me no sofá com uma barra de cereais na mão – Vão sentar-se não? Vocês não crescem mais. – Eu disse impaciente

- Sabes, eu aprecio-te mais quando não estás grávida ou de tpm, não és tão chatinha assim. – Disse James rindo, lhe dei língua – Também amo-te.

- Bem queres saber, certo? – Disse Bernard, eu assenti – E nós vamos contar.

Foi assim que todos contaram-me o que havia passado durante este tempo, as investigações, a armadilha, como desconfiaram de Jacob enfim milhões de coisas que eu tive de respirar fundo para não desmaiar com tantas informações.

- Oh…- Foi o que eu consegui dizer quando eles calaram-se, então finalmente estávamos livre de tudo? Minhas filhas poderiam regressar e crescerem sem problemas? Senti algo molhando meu rosto e finalmente apercebi-me que estava chorando, mais que ódio! Estas coisas de gravidez era horrível – Eu estou óptima. – Disse antes deles perguntarem-me algo.

- Então? – Disse Lally

- Então o quê? – Eu disse confusa

- Agora vais deixar de dramas e voltares para L.A? É porque a cidade está uma chatice sem ti. – Disse ela rindo

- Não pretendo ficar aqui mais um tempo. – Disse evitando olhar para Edward, suspirei sentindo-me irritada novamente – Bem, já que falaram o que tinham para falar, fizeram as cenas que tinham para fazer, eu vou dormir agora, estou cheia de sono.

- Mas ainda são 2 da tarde. – Reclamou James

- Eu estou grávida e tenho muito sono. – Disse levantando-me rapidamente e deixando-os ali, eu realmente precisava ficar sozinha para pensar.

Sentei-me na cama e cliquei num interruptor para abaixar a persiana.

Passei a mão pela barriga, eu apenas tinha 5 meses e a barriga agora tinha um certo volume, Anthony tinha começado a mexer-se o que alegrava-me imenso.

_Agora somos apenas, eu, tu e suas irmãs meu lindo._ Eu pensei

Fechei os olhos e a primeira coisa que veio-me a mente foi Edward, todos os dias eu sonhava com ele, Edward era o único que eu amava verdadeiramente. Claro que eu também amava Bernard afinal foi um homem muito importante na minha vida…

Mas Edward… era o verdadeiro amor.

Ouvi alguém abrindo a porta e continuei de olhos fechado, com a esperança de que esta pessoa fosse embora, até que senti um peso na cama ao meu lado, suspirei e abri os olhos encontrando com os de Bernard.

- O que queres? – Fui directamente ao assunto

- Preciso falar contigo. – Mordi meus lábios e sentei-me melhor, continuando a encara-lo – É sobre o Edward.

- O que foi? – Perguntei confusa

- Eu acho que estás agindo muito errado, Isabella. – Disse ele severamente

- Do que estas falando? – Arqueei minha sobrancelha confusa

- Sabes bem do que eu estou falando. – Disse impacientemente – Estás a faze-lo viver miseravelmente. – Senti meus olhos arderem e uma brotou no canto do olho – Por favor Bella, não chore. – Disse acariciando meu rosto

- Eu não queria que tivesse chegado a este ponto. – Eu confessei

- Eu sei linda. Mas Bella podes consertar tudo.

- Já está tudo acabado. – Eu disse quase sem voz – Os papéis do divórcio, já estão quase saindo.

- Bella basta uma palavra e Edward queima os papéis, ele ama-te. – Mordi os lábios tentando raciocinar algo que presta-se

- Porque estás fazendo isso? – Eu perguntei recuperando a minha voz – Por que estás do lado de Edward? Pensei que preferisses que eu estivesse contigo.

Ele suspirou

- Sim, eu preferia… mas tu não ama-me como amas Edward. – Eu tentei dizer algo e ele fez um sinal para eu calar-me – Eu sei que ama-me… mas não como ele, e agora vem outro filho a caminho Bella, ele merece ter o seu pai e sua mãe juntos, não achas? – Eu não disse nada e ele continuo – Bella tu o amas, eu sei que afasta-te dele por que temia a segurança das meninas, mas agora estás segura, eu prometo-te.

- Eu sei. – Eu disse finalmente, fazendo-o sorrir – Mas são tantas coisas… tantos problemas.

- Vem todos daqui. – Disse apontando para a minha cabeça – Porque aqui. – Disse apontando para o meu coração – A única coisa que ele lhe diz é para voltar para Edward, estou certo ou errado?

- Certo… - Eu sussurrei

- Viu Bella? Não há problemas, mereces ser feliz…Sabes Bella, o Amor não se prova, nem se mede...Ele existe, isto basta. O facto de não se compreender ou explicar uma coisa não acaba com ela. Nada sei das estrelas, mas as vejo no céu, são a beleza da noite.

Olhei emocionada para Bernard, sentindo meu coração palpitando cada vez mais quando ele disse isso.

- O que aconteceu contigo? – Eu brinquei por fim

- Cresci. – Disse suavemente – Eu tinha de crescer um dia, certo?

- Certo.

- Então, espero que penses bem no que vais fazer… eu por exemplo vou tentar dar uma chance ao meu coração.

- O que queres dizer? – Perguntei curiosa

- Vou dar uma chance a Megan, ela parece-me ser uma boa pessoa.

- Concordo. – Apesar de sentir um pouco de ciúmes, eu queria que ele também fosse feliz, e a Megan era uma boa pessoa para ele.

- Posso apenas pedir uma última coisa? – Disse meio constrangido

- O que quiseres. – Confessei

- Nunca tivemos um beijo de despedida… podes dar-me um? – Pela primeira vez eu estava vendo um Bernard constrangido e eu gostava disso, segurei levemente no seu rosto e aproximei-me dos seus lábios que estavam prontos para receber-me, o beijo foi lento, um beijo de despedida de um amor e de um novo inicio da mais verdadeira amizade. – Obrigado. – Disse quando eu afastei-me dele

Lhe dei um sorriso, pelo visto haveria sempre luz no fim do túnel.

Depois da minha pequena soneca de tarde, porque eu não conseguia mesmo ficar com os olhos abertos, decidir ir até a cozinha comer algo.

Desci calmante percebendo o quão a casa estava silenciosa.

Onde estavam todos? Segui em direcção a cozinha, barrando-me com Tiago o cozinheiro.

- Olá senhorita Masen, deseja algo? – Disse com seu forte sotaque italiano

- Eu não sei… algo doce. – Disse mordendo meus lábios

- Eu sei exactamente algo que irias adorar. – Disse num sorriso, ele virou-se para a geladeira e pôs em cima da mesa um magnífico bolo de chocolate – Fiz hoje mesmo.

- Hum, parece-me perfeito. – Eu disse com um grande sorriso, ele cortou-me o bolo e pôs-me um Ice Tea de limão ao lado. – Onde estão todos? – Perguntei encarando o relógio da cozinha que mostrava-se 5 da tarde.

- Oh, seus amigos foram com as pequenas a cidade… foram leva-las ao shopping, cinema e a um parque infantil, eles pediram-me para lhe avisar que elas vão passar a noite com eles.

- Ok… - Suspirei pondo um pedaço de bolo na boca, bem se estaria apenas eu em casa… não era obrigado o Tiago ficar trabalhando. – Tiago, podes ter o resto do dia de folga, eu depois como algo que tiver na geladeira.

- Tens certeza? – Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha

- Sim, absoluta… podes ir.

Ele deu-me um sorriso

- Até amanha, senhorita.

- Até Tiago.

Fiquei ali em silêncio até que ouvi passos atrás de mim, virei-me e avistei Edward apenas com uma calça velha, sem sapatos e cabelos molhados.

OMFG, segura-me direito ou eu desmaio para trás.

EPOV

Eu estava já mais satisfeito por finalmente ter ficado tudo "normal" agora, eu tinha me livrado do meu maior inimigo, o que mais eu poderia fazer? Bem apenas mais uma coisa, conquistar novamente a minha doce Bella.

Fiquei satisfeito por Bernard ter-me dito que já tinha falado com ela e que ia tirar as minhas filhas hoje de casa, para podermos termos um pouco de privacidade.

Entrei na cozinha avistando Bella comendo tranquilamente, tive de conter-me para não agarra-la ali mesmo, céus a quanto tempo eu sentia falta de tocar na sua pele, de beija-la… e ela estava tão perfeita com esta pequena mais elegante barriga.

- Olá. – Eu disse quase rouco de emoção

- Olá. – Disse ela encarando-me atentamente – Eu não sabia que ainda estavas aqui.

- Queres que eu vá embora? – Perguntei suavemente

- Não. – Balançou a cabeça negativamente – Fiques. – Ela encarou-me um pouco e suspirou – Queres bolo?

- Sim, seria agradável. – Sentei-me ao seu lado e ela pôs um pedaço de bolo para mim – Obrigada.

- Sem problemas.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio apenas comendo, até que terminamos e eu a encarei.

- Precisamos de falar. Não achas?

Arqueei a sobrancelha

- Pois… - Suspirou – Desculpe.

- Pelo quê? – Perguntei confuso

- Por tudo… por ter te desiludido, pelas brigas… por ter sido uma adolescente estúpida. – Disse enquanto suas lágrimas caiam calmamente no seu perfeito rosto, eu agora tinha de lembrar-me que ela estava grávida e eu lembro-me quando ela estava de Eleonor que qualquer coisa ela chorava.

- Amor, não desiludiste-me, e nunca foste uma adolescente estúpida. – Lhe dei um sorriso – Apenas uma adolescente e era isso que eu amava em ti. - Ela abaixou a cabeça e eu a fiz olhar para mim – Será que também perdoas-me? Por ter sido um ciumento? Por estar sempre desconfiado de tudo… por teres lhe posto em perigo?

- Oh Edward, é claro… eu amo-te.

Aproximei-me dela encostando sua testa na minha

- Eu amo-te também minha Bella. Tanto, tanto… - Disse com minha voz cheia de emoção

- Vamos tentar de novo? – Disse com um pequeno sorriso – Vamos fazer dar certo?

- Queres tentar? Porque se depender de mim nunca mais falamos em divórcio. – Ela deu um sorriso – Eu quero ter o final feliz contigo e com os nossos filhos.

- Vamos ter. – Ela disse suavemente

Aproximei mais os nossos rostos e a beijei cheio de paixão e ternura, sim nós merecíamos ter agora o nosso verdadeiro final feliz.

Enlacei minhas mãos a volta da sua cintura trazendo-a mais para perto de mim, eu estava mais do que apaixonado pela minha esposa.

Eu merecia viver este amor.

Por ser exacto, o amor não cabe em si; por ser encantado, o amor revela-se; por ser amor, invade e fim.

- Edward… - Ela disse quando afastei-me do beijo – Vamos lá para cima.

Lhe dei um sorriso malicioso e seguimos rapidamente para cima, fechei a porta e encarei Bella atentamente.

Bella usava um vestido azul-escuro que realçava a sua pela, seus cabelos estavam mais longos e sedosos… a sua pele, oh a sua pele estava tão macia.

Comecei a beijar suavemente seu pescoço e descendo suavemente a alça do seu vestido, puxei-a suavemente pela cintura em direcção a cama, fazendo-a ficar encostada a cama.

Abaixei seu vestindo caindo no chão, revelando uma perfeita barriga, seus seios estavam maiores, mas ao mesmo tempo perfeito.

- Bella, não sabes o que fazes comigo. – Eu disse com a voz rouca de desejo

- Mostre-me. – Disse mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha e puxando-me pela cintura

Deitei-a com cuidado na cama e fiquei em pé para tirar minha calma, indo imediatamente para cima dela.

Suas mãos foram rapidamente em direcção a minha boxer tirando-o rapidamente enquanto eu sugava delicadamente seus seios, fazendo-a arquear as costas.

- Edward deixe de torturar-me por favor! – Disse irritada, fazendo-me rir – Não tem piada. – Disse rolando os olhos

Tirei rapidamente sua roupa interior e apercebi-me que era vermelha.

- Vermelha, senhora Bella? – Eu disse arqueando

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso

- Gostas? – Arqueou a sobrancelha

- Não imagina o quanto.

Beijei-lhe cheio de luxúria e a penetrei sem lhe dar aviso lhe arrancando um alto gemido.

Segurei firmemente na sua cintura, não era só os nossos corpos que estavam unidos, eram os nossos corações, nossas almas, nossas vidas.

Encarei-a nos olhos enquanto penetrava-a, Bella dividiu comigo a sua história e me ajudou a construir a minha. Hoje mais do que nunca somos dois.

Chegamos ao ápice juntos, onde eu deite-me ao seu lado para não fazer peso em cima da sua barriga e a puxei para ficar mais juntos de mim, Bella pôs sua cabeça no meu peito e ficamos ali em silêncio brincando com as nossas mãos.

Nunca pensei que Bella me deixaria desse jeito. Sem dormir direito, quando tudo começou a mais de 4 anos atrás eu imaginei que fosse um passatempo qualquer, uma aventura de amor, mas meu coração me enganou.

Amo Bella como nunca amei ninguém, quero-a como nunca quis um dia alguém

Ela mudou a minha história.


	20. Complete family

**Capitulo 19 - Complete family**

**7 Meses depois**

BPOV

Já tinha se passado 7 meses desde que eu e Edward fizemos as passes, depois da nossa noite decidimos permanecer na Itália até o Anthony nascer, eram um lugar calmo e pacifico ideal para afastarmos um pouco dos paparazzi e as confusões de L.A.

Agora Anthony estava com 2 meses, era um menino bastante saudável e eu achava tão parecido com Edward, os olhos verdes e os cabelos cor de bronze, eu tinha a certeza que ele encantaria milhares de garotas pelo mundo.

Nina estava com 4 anos e Eleonor agora com 5, Edward estava ensinando-a a andar de bicicleta sem rodinhas o que ele não gostava muito pois tinha medo dela machucar-se mas ela insistia que não era mais uma bebé e que tinha de aprender, eu ria-me tanto quando ela as vezes parecia a mãe e Edward o filho.

Quando Edward fez aniversário fomos de viagem para Grécia, mas ficamos pouco tempo afinal tínhamos as crianças e eu estava no último mês de gravidez não ficava bom andar a viajar muito.

Agora já tínhamos completado 5 anos de casados onde estávamos planejando uma grande viagem de família que iríamos realizar nestas férias de verão.

Ouvi o chorinho pequenino de Anthony e levantei-me para avista-lo, chegando a porta do seu quarto Edward já estava com ele nos braços cantando uma linda canção de ninar que as crianças adoravam.

- Ele tem fome. – Eu disse lhe dando um beijo no ombro, Edward deu um meio sorriso e entregou-me o nosso filho para eu amamenta-lo, como sempre Edward ficava ao meu lado observando fascinado, ele era do mesmo jeito quando Eleonor nasceu e tenho certeza que seria do mesmo se ele tivesse visto a Nina nascer.

Eu sinceramente não acreditava em contos de fadas, mas eu viva um, um conto de fadas real, onde eu tinha passado por problemas reais, perdido pessoas reais, sofrido e decepcionado.

Mas no fim o meu príncipe voltou para o meu castelo onde pudemos ter o nosso digno "feliz para sempre".

Era o que eu desejava a todos, mas infelizmente só alguns tem a oportunidade de sentir o que eu sentia por Edward, de encontrar sua verdadeira alma gémea.

- O que estás pensando? – Perguntou-o a acariciar meu rosto, enquanto eu amamentava Anthony

- No quanto eu tenho sorte. – Eu confessei, ele deu um meio sorriso que eu simplesmente amava

- Pelo visto ambos temos sorte, só espero que desta vez nada nos separe. – Eu rolei os olhos irritada fazendo-o rir – Estou brincando, se até a minha quase morte não nos separou o que pode acontecer?

Suspirei

- Acho que nada…

- Pois, nada… vamos morrer velhinhos, contaremos a nossa história para os nossos netos, onde esta casa estará cheia de netos. – Disse com os olhos brilhando de orgulho

- Eu gosto que penses assim. – Mordi meus lábios – Sempre quiseste ter uma grande família, certo?

- Sim, acho bom ter vários irmãos… - Ele deu-me um beijo no pescoço – Em breve poderíamos providenciar novos irmãozinhos para eles.

- Estás louco? – Eu disse incrédulo – É porque não és tu que ficas inchada e sofre na hora do parto.

- Mas depois é recompensado, certo? – Eu suspirei e assenti – Então se é recompensado porque não providenciamos outro? Ou outra?

Eu lhe dei um sorriso e acariciei levemente sua bochecha

- Porque eu não sou uma maluca de andar a pari um atrás do outro.

Ele rolou os olhos

- Ok, mais para frente…

- Assim está melhor. – Confessei

Encarei a varanda do quarto de Anthony que dava para o mar, tão pacífico e calmo. Respirei fundo e olhei para o meu marido, sim tudo estava perfeito, o que eu sempre havia desejado.

EPOV

Tinha-se passado alguns dias, e agora eu e Bella estávamos no casamento de Bernard.

Pois quem diria Bernard casando-se e com a Megan! Eu a levaria ao altar, já que ela não tinha nenhum homem e eu a considerava como uma irmã, as crianças iriam ser os que levariam as flores e alianças.

- Então como estás? – Perguntei a Megan, ela estava simplesmente linda…

- Como eu estou Edward?! – Ela disse desesperada – Eu estou um pouco de nervos, e se ele dizer não? E se o meu casamento for uma ruína? E se ele achar que eu estou casando-me por causa do dinheiro? – Ela respirou fundo – Quer dizer até que é uma vantagem ele ser bilionário, mas eu gosto mesmo dele.

Eu rir com isso fazendo-a fulminar com um olhar

- Ok, parei. – Aproximei-me dela e lhe dei um sorriso – Acalme-se vai correr tudo bem, eu prometo.

Ela respirou fundo novamente

- Ok…

- Meninos hora de ir. – Disse Abby entrando

- Vamos? – Lhe dei meu braço que ela aceitou prontamente

Quando entramos na igreja todos os olhos foram postos para Megan, mas os meus foram para do lado de Bernard onde Bella estava, ela tinha sido sua madrinha por isso tinha de ficar ao seu lado, tão linda como sempre.

O casamento correu normalmente igual a nossa vida que agora era preenchida com paparazzis querendo saber sobre os novos filmes e livros escritos por Bella e claro sobre a nossa vida pessoal

Algo que eu e Bella sempre tentávamos manter de longe.

Olho para Bella sentada na cama com Nina, Eleonor sentadas a sua volta e Anthony no seu colo e dou um sorriso, pensando na sorte que eu tenho, afinal a maioria dos homens emprega a primeira metade de sua vida a tornar a segunda metade miserável. Algo que eu nunca faria, a minha vida inteira seria dedicada a eles.


	21. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

**12 Anos depois**

Ela desce rapidamente a longa escadaria da sua casa, seus cabelos cor de mel balançando inocentemente enquanto corre.

- Então para que tanta presa, senhorita Eleonor? – Disse Nina arqueando a sobrancelha, Nina agora era uma linda adolescente de 16 anos, com seus longos cabelos loiros e brilhantes olhos azuis, uma beleza digna de uma Cullen-Masen. Sua irmã mais velha Eleonor era a que tinha mais mistura do pai e da mãe, os olhos da mãe, o nariz do pai, o corpo da mãe, o meio sorriso do pai… o que fazia todos os rapazes deseja-la

- Tenho de encontrar-me com Ryan, ele vai levar-me ao cinema e estou ficando atrasada. – Confessou

- Pai! – Gritou Anthony descendo as escadas rapidamente seus olhos verdes expressavam um grande ciúmes pela irmã, Anthony já tinha agora 12 anos e era um inteligente rapaz, depois dele Bella e Edward tiveram Oliver que era a copia fiel de Bella cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de chocolate que agora tinha 10 anos, ainda adoptaram um casal de gémeos chineses chamado Phillipe e Anne de 14 anos, que foram adoptados quando tinha 5 anos. E estavam a espera do novo elemento da família a pequena Nasla de apenas 11 anos, era uma órfã brasileira a qual tinha encantado a família. Agora sim a família Masen tinha os seus 7 elementos que Edward tanto sonhava, em breve, ok não tão em breve, esta casa estaria cheia de netos, o que seria uma grande festas, com netos, filhos, primos tio… sim era assim que uma família deveria funcionar.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Edward saindo da sua biblioteca com Anne que estava fazendo seu trabalho juntamente com a ajuda do seu pai, Anne olhou para Anthony e lhe lançou um olhar que ele quase estremeceu.

- Cookie vai encontrar-se com o Ryan, invés de ir para a aula de piano.

Eleonor lançou um olhar furtivo para o irmão, ela as vezes odiava ser a mais velha, céus quantas infantilidades ela tinha de aturar. Nina aproximou-se de Anthony e apenas fez um sinal informando-o que mal os pais viram-se as costas ele estaria feito.

- Eleonor, o que eu lhe disse? – Disse Edward tentando segurar o sorriso com o clima entre os filhos, mas também incomodava muito ver que a sua pequena cookie tinha crescido… afinal nenhum pai gostava de ver as suas filhas tão mulher.

- Mas, papá… a mãe deixou. – Disse ela olhando para o relógio. – E só porque eu vou faltar um dia eles não vão morrer. – Disse rolando os olhos – Eu preciso curtir a minha vida.

Edward suspirou profundamente, poderiam dizer que Eleonor era parecida com ele, mas o temperamento era completamente de Bella, tão impulsiva e apaixonada.

- Não, tu prometeste que ias a You Found Me para aquela aula tens de ir. – Disse Edward cruzando os braços

- Pai! – Suplicou Eleonor, até que avistou Bella entrando na casa – Mãe! o papá não deixa-me ir ter com o Ryan, por causa daquela estúpida aula. – Disse tentando conseguir o apoio da mãe

Bella deu um sorriso e olhou para Edward, com um olhar que ele sabia muito bem que ele estava agindo possessivamente com a filha.

- Edward, qual é o mal dela ir ter com o Ryan? Eu sei que isso não é por causa da aula e sim por causa do rapaz.

- Ele é muito mais velho do que ela. – Tentou Edward convencer sua mulher, mas ela simplesmente olhou-o incrédula

- Serio? É porque havia alguém… que era mais de 10 anos mais velho do que eu… quem era? – Disse arqueando a sobrancelha fazendo-o bufar

- Isso era diferente, eu sou diferente.

- Ele apenas está no primeiro ano da faculdade e tem 20 anos, não é nada demais. – Ouviram-se buzinas do carro e Eleonor imediatamente olhou para a mãe. – Vai, querida e divirta-se.

- Mas Bella. – Disse Edward suplicando, vendo que não tinha como convencer a mulher pegou um casaco e entregou a Eleonor – Ao menos vai mais vestida, não quero ele com olhares em outros sítios. E volte cedo, estás ouvindo-me Eleonor Carlie Cullen Masen?

- Ok, papá. – Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha fazendo-o derreter-se imediatamente, afinal ele apenas queria proteger a sua menina

- Bem já que está tudo resolvido, meninas, que tal ajudar-me com o jantar hoje? – Sugeriu Bella

- Ok, mamã. – Disseram Anne e Nina animadamente

Edward olhou para a janela e avistou sua pequena filhinha nos braços de um homem…

Ele respirou fundo. O amor é a ocasião única de amadurecer, de tomar forma, de nos tornarmos um mundo para o ser amado. É uma alta exigência, uma ambição sem limites, que faz daquele que ama um eleito solicitado pelos mais vastos horizontes.

- Pai, queres jogar? – Perguntou Oliver com uma bola, logo atrás estavam Phil e Tony.

- Claro. – Disse seguindo para a praia que ao mesmo tempo era uma espécie de jardim para eles.

A felicidade humana geralmente não se consegue com grandes golpes de sorte, que poucas vezes acontecem, mas com pequenas coisas que acontecem todos os dias.

No fim do dia na hora do crepúsculo a família Masen estava toda unida, sentados no chão da praia a observar o crepúsculo, era uma tradição que se manteria durante gerações, a mesma história de amor de Bella e Edward seria contada a todos seus descendentes, era uma história de amor única e pura.

Edward suavemente na mão de Bella, a glória da amizade não é a mão estendida, nem o sorriso carinhoso, nem mesmo a delícia da companhia. É a inspiração espiritual que vem quando tu descobres que alguém acredita e confia em ti.

E isso eles tinham encontrado.

**FIM**


End file.
